Pokemon: Dark and Light
by Darkitsune9
Summary: Los pokemon legendarios de cada región se reúnen de suma urgencia debido a que sentían que algo muy grande y peligroso, hacia peligrar la existencia de los pokemon y por ende de los humanos por lo cual ellos deciden dejar las esperanzas a un joven entrenador, para poder lograr mantener la paz. Mientras alguien llevara acabo con una atrocidad al crear a los "pokemon humanos".
1. Capitulo 1 recuerdos

Capítulo 1 "Recuerdos"

Nos ubicamos en la región Alola, específicamente en la isla melemele, donde encontramos con nuestro joven entrenador Ash Ketchum, que actualmente estudia en una escuela pokemon, después de su desempeño en la región Kalos.

El día iba normal como siempre con un caluroso clima, mientras el profesor Kukui, estaba dando explicación sobre los pokemon de la isla.

\- Bueno clase como debe saber que algunos pokemon en especial de la región de Kanto son muy diferentes aquí en Alola, un gran ejemplo es el vulpix de Lylia que es de tipo hielo, mientras el vulpix del director Samson Oak es de tipo fuego por provenir de Kanto. Ha este fenómeno se da debido a que algunos pokemon se adaptaron a su medio ambiente por ello cambiaron su aspecto y su tipo. Explico el profesor.

En ese entonces el timbre sonó dando por culminado las clases de este día.

\- Bueno, parece que ya termino el día clase, es hora de irnos. Hasta mañana muchachos. Dijo el profesor despidiéndose de sus alumnos.

\- Adiós profesor. Dijeron todos al unísono.

Ash se levantó de su asiento y fue a entrenar a su pokemon que poseía ahora, junto a su inseparable pikachu.

\- Bueno chicos, nos vemos tengo que entrenar a mis pokemon, para el siguiente desafío del recorrido insular. Dijo muy animado Ash a sus amigos.

\- Oye, tranquilo Ash-. le dice Kiawe feliz por su amino que supero el reto con el kahuna de la isla y obtuvo su cristal z.- Sabes, debes relajarte por hoy tus pokemon necesitan descansar y también relajarte, porque no lo sacas a que estiren un poco. Aconsejo.

\- Si, Ash es necesario que descanse tanto tu pikachu, rowlet, litten, popplio, pikipek, passimian, cubone, rockruff y grubbin. Dijo enumerando con sus dedos Lulú.

Ash lo medito un poco y se dio cuenta que un día que se tomase para descansar tanto él y sus pokemon no le caería nada mal.

\- Bueno, que les parece si nos vamos por uno helados en la zona comercial, que dicen. Dijo algo esperanzado Chris.

Todos asintieron, y fuero caminando hacia la ciudad Hauoli, mientras iban yendo por el camino, a Lulú se le vino a la mente una duda sobre su compañero de clase Ash.

\- Ash dime una cosa, eh notado que tienes una gran experiencia en batallas pokemon, como así tienes tanta experiencia combatiendo. Menciono Lulú.

Los demás también tenía esa pregunta, en sus mentes ya que no conocían mucho a Ash.

\- Bueno Lulú, veras- empezó a explicar Ash a sus amigos. – Yo salí de mi casa a los 10 años para ser maestro pokemon, emprendiendo un gran viaje por mi región natal Kanto. Dijo Ash recordado cuando salió de su hogar por su sueño.

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos por lo mencionado de su amigo.

\- Eso quiere decir, que tienes más experiencia en batalla que Kiawe. Dijo sorprendida Lana.

\- Si Lana, viaje mucho no solo por mi región de origen, también viaje Johto, la región Hoenn, la región de Sinnoh, la región Unova y la región Kalos. Viví muchas aventuras mientras recorría mi camino para ser maestro pokemon. Dio una pausa y prosiguió. – Aunque no gane las ligas en que participe, eso solo conseguía, motivar mi espíritu para superarme a mí mismo. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pero no viajaste solo verdad. Dijo Lylia, ya que ella no se imaginaba ella sola viajando por todas esas regiones.

\- No Lylia no viaje solo por todas las regiones, siempre viaje acompañados por mis amigos, que conocí en el camino. Menciono recordado a todos ellos que participaron en su viaje. – Vimos muchos pokemones en todo ese trascurso y atrape algunos, que se encuentra en el laboratorio de mi pueblo. Menciono Ash.

\- Oh, qué bien, a mí también me gustaría viajar a otras regiones y ver otros pokemon. Menciono Kiawe con admiración a su amigo Ash.

Mientras seguían conversando sobre otros temas, en especial sobre las aventuras de Ash en otras regiones, llegaron a la zona comercial de la isla Melemele. Y al rato degustaron de un rico helado de la región y siguieron con su plática con Ash, quienes los mas interesados era Lulú y Kiawe. Ya que ellos, aunque no lo admitieran quisieran viajar a otras regiones para conocer otros pokemones.

Y así se hizo de noche en la isla y todos decidieron ir a casa a descansar, sin antes mencionar que continuarían su plática en la hora de receso en la escuela.

Ash se despidió de sus amigos, mientras él se iba a la casa del profesor Kukui a descansar del largo día que tuvo en la escuela.

Aunque no le demostrara extrañaba a sus amigos, ya que les consideraba aparte de su madre, el profesor Samuel Oak y a su nieto Gary, como parte de su familia ya que pasaron muchos momentos con ellos en sus viajes. Suspirando decidió dormir y prepararse para el día siguiente y entrenar a sus pokemones, para estar listo para el "Recorrido Insular".

Pero mientras Ash cerraba sus ojos, en un lugar alejado de los humanos. El creador del mundo Arceus, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar en el mundo, por ende, uso su poder para contactar a los demás pokemon legendarios, para una reunión de urgencia.


	2. Capítulo 2 La reunión de Arceus y los l

Capítulo 2 "La reunión de Arceus y los legendarios"

Arceus se encontraba preocupado por el presentimiento que tenía y que ponía en peligro la existencia de los pokemon y los humanos, con su poder se comunicó con lo pokemon legendarios que protegen cada región donde habitan.

Los primeros en hacer acto de presencia fueron las aves legendarias, seguidos de los perros legendarios y los Regis.

Después de ellos llegaron el trio del lago, el trio dragón, el trio de las nubes y el trio creador.

Al rato también vinieron Latias y Latios, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Deoxys y los espadachines místicos. Arceus observaba a los ya presente, entonces sintió que los demás legendarios venían en camino.

Y poco después de ellos llegaron Jirachi, seguido de Reshiram, Zekrom y los Kyurem negro y blanco. Después de ellos hicieron acto de presencia Xerneas y Yveltal.

Arceus miro a los llegados, aunque todavía faltaban más legendarios, tenía que esperar a los demás antes de empezar la reunión de legendarios.

Pasando unos momentos apareció Regigigas junto Heatran y Cresselia, al rato también aparecieron Kyurem, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin y Darkrai.

Luego aparecieron Victini, Keldeo, Meloetta y Genesect. A su lado de ellos vinieron Diancie, Hoopa y Volcanion.

Junto a ellos llegaron los Espíritus Guardianes y Zygarde, como después llegaron Solgaleo, Lunala y Magearna. Y el último en venir fue Mew.

\- Bueno, aunque todos gracias por sus presencias, mis queridos hijos. Dijo Arceus a los presentes.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de su padre y dejaron que prosiguiera y diera la explicación por la razón que los llamo.

\- Seré rápidos mis queridos hijos. Arceus se dio unos minutos antes de mencionar lo que presentía.

\- Se acerca algo que hará peligrar el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemon. Dijo sin rodeos Arceus a todos sus hijos.

En esos momentos se escucharon varios mormullos de parte de todos los presentes.

\- Este seguro padre de lo que dices. Dijo con curiosidad Jirachi a Arceus.

\- Opino igual que Jirachi padre. Dijo lo mismo Latios.

Otros solo quedaron en silencio y prosiguieron escuchar más sobre lo que dijo su padre.

\- Hijos este presentimiento lo empezó a sentir hace un tiempo, pero justamente en estos días esa sensación se incrementó, al punto de preocuparme. Dijo Arceus.

\- Entonces serán de nuevos los humanos que provoque el desbalance entre su raza y la nuestra. Menciono Darkrai.

Arceus asintió a lo que dijo su hijo. Otro también quería opinar, pero esperaron el momento adecuado para decir sus dudas.

\- Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, mis hijos nuestro deber es evitar intervenir en estos asuntos. Menciono e hizo una pausa. – Por que corremos el riesgo de ser capturados por algunos humanos que quieren controlar nuestro poder y usarlo a su beneficio. Dijo Arceus.

Muchos de los Legendarios presente entendieron las palabras de su padre y a lo que se refería ya que muchos fueron capturados antes por lo humanos.

\- Entonces que sugieres padre. Pregunto Cresselia, esperando una respuesta de parte de su padre.

\- Debemos escoger a alguien que pueda no solo traer el equilibrio si no la paz entre los pokemon y los humanos. Menciono en sus palabras. – Y creo que solo un humano puede lograr esa hazaña. Anuncio Arceus.

Fue entonces Latias que se mantenía en silencio, decidió intervenir mientras los demás legendarios pensaban a quien humano escogerían para esta importante misión de evitar la catástrofe que se les venían a todos encima.

\- Oh nuestro querido padre yo sé quién podría cumplir con este encargo tuyo. Dijo Latias y prosiguió con sus palabras.

Todos miraron muy extrañado por las palabras de Latias, solo su hermano entendía a quien se refería.

\- Entonces dime amada hija, quien es el humano que tú sugieres, para evitar estos sucesos que se avecinan. Dijo Arceus con una voz muy grave.

\- Solo sé que el podrá con esto padre. Dijo mientras mantenía una pausa. – El me a demostrado ser no solo un gran entrenador, además de saber tratar bien a los pokemon y ver en ellos no solo como objetos sino como iguales al punto de considerarlos como su familia y ver ese potencial que todos tenemos. Dijo con seriedad Latias.

Pauso un momento para decir el nombre de aquel entrenador.

Todos los Legendarios estaban atentos de lo que iba a decir Latias.

\- Ese entrenador es Ash Ketchum. Anuncio Latias porque ella confía que el traería el equilibrio y podría para lo que se avecinaba. Además, él sabía que el poseía un corazón puro y a la vez una buena inocencia y él siempre se preocupaba por sus pokemon.

Muchos de los Legendarios presentes se miraron extrañados por la respuesta de su hermana Latias. Y otros que en si detestaban a los humanos no creían en sus palabras.

\- Porque lo sugieres a el Latias. Hablo Giratina. – Los humanos solo ven a los pokemon como objetos o mascotas y a veces nos ven como basura cuando no ganan las batallas que enfrenta, para ellos solo nos ven como herramientas. Dijo en un tono muy tétrico y serio.

Muchos asintieron las palabras de Giratina, ya que los humanos solo aficionan sus poderes.

\- No. Reputo Latias. – Sé que él es de fiar y apoyara muestra causa. Defendió Latias. –Además él nos ha defendido cuando corríamos peligro. Él tiene un corazón muy puro. Finalizo Latias.

\- Pero hay que admitir que es verdad que sus pokemon han demostrado mucho poder en las veces que nos hemos encontrado con aquel humano. Dijo Moltres recordando el enfrentamiento contra su ave de tipo fuego.

\- En especial ese Pikachu que el posee, ha demostrado mucho más poder que cualquier otro que hayamos visto. Dijo Regice. – Además te derroto Latios. Concluyo Regice.

A Latios no le gusto que lo menos preciara Regice, pero también él sabía que quedo en un empate.

\- También que hay que agregar que logro de una u otra forma la "Unión" a lo que los humanos llama "Lazo", entre humanos y pokemon. Y que solo los antiguos seres humanos lograron antes. Menciono Zygarde.

Mientras otros discutían los puntos de vista de cada uno, desde quienes lograron conocer a fondo al humano llamado Ash Ketchum. Arceus meditaba lo mencionado por Latias y Zygarde, ya que lo dicho que el suco dicho hubiera logrado la "Unión" entre él y su pokemon, despertando un poder mayor que las mega-evoluciones. Era admirable. Además que él era un humano con un corazón puro.

\- Debo admitir que ha demostrado un gran espíritu y gran respeto con los pokemon, de cual ha demostrado y en mi isla donde yo estoy como protector. Hablo Tapu Koko.

Su demás hermanos los Tapus no sabían que el ya conocía a dicho humano de nombre Ash ketchum. Mientras los demás legendarios continuaron con las discusiones.

Al cabo de un rato de discusiones Arceus dio un gripo para callar a todos los presentes y dijo.

\- Eh pensado sobre lo dicho por Latias y varios de ustedes y lo que explicaba Zygarde y Tapu Koko. Y eh tomado la decisión que el humano Ash Ketchum, sea quien nos ayude a evitar lo que se avecina. Dijo muy firme Arceus a todos los presentes.

Muchos al escuchar se dividieron por la razón tomada de Arceus.

Giratina, quien le no confiaba en los humanos se sintió molesto, pero no podía objetar por la decisión de su padre.

Darkrai tenía sus propias opiniones pero prefirió mantenerse neutral en el asunto.

Latias en cambio estaba feliz que Ash fuera escogido para tal encomienda.

Para Arceus, la decisión estaba tomada el seria el que traería el equilibro entre humanos y pokemon. Y evitaría el desastre que se avecinaba.

\- Pronto contactaremos a sus pokemon y elegiremos otros para que lo apoyen en la misión de salvar el mundo, junto con él. Dijo Arceus. – Mientras Zygarde quiero que el Greninja que fue su pokemon, reclute a los pokemon que el elegido necesitara para esta misión. Concluyo Arceus. Poniendo a si fin a la reunión con los Legendarios.

Todos los presentes procedieron a retirarse del lugar, muchos aunque no querían admitirlo esperaban que todo saliera bien y no sucediera lo que su padre presentía.

Mientras en un lugar muy alejado de todos, alguien llevaba a cabo unos de sus retorcidos ideales.

\- Señor, el experimento está en su fase final. Dijo aquel sujeto que tenía una bata de laboratorio.

El susodicho solo sonrió muy maléficamente mientras veía que la fase uno de su plan estaba concluido.

\- Esas son buenas noticias, Orlando. Felicito el hombre a su científico. – Ahora pasemos a la segunda fase. Dijo.- Traerme a varios sujetos de prueba para el proyecto "Pokemon-humano" y con ello que sean jóvenes entrenadores de cada región que haya en este mundo.

Lo dijo asusto a Orlando, pero ordenes era ordenes así que no debía desobedecer.

\- Como usted diga señor. Dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse.

\- Ahora que todo anda cómo va el plan, nadie podrá contra mi llevare este logro a lo más alto, todos aquellos que pensaron que era una locura mi idea se arrodillaran ante mí. Susurro para sí mismo aquel hombre.

Pero de un momento a otro fue interrumpido por su telecomunicador.

\- Señor, disculpe el portal acaba de abrirse y logramos mantenerlo abierto el tiempo necesario para obtener cosas de otra dimensión. Dijo la voz atreves del comunicador.

\- Entiendo profesor Marcelo. Vayan preparando el portal para obtener lo que necesitamos para el proyecto. Dijo el hombre. Mientras empezaba a reír de lo acontecido. Mientras se paraba y se alejaba de su asiento.

Al parecer lo que Arceus temía, estaba ocurriendo y solo Ash Ketchum podrá salvar el equilibrio entre pokemon y humanos, juntos a su Pikachu y sus pokemon y los refuerzos escogidos por Arceus.


	3. Capítulo 3 Grandes noticias: el gran to

Capítulo 3 "Grandes noticias: el gran torneo mundial de pokemon"

Mientras esto sucedía en la región de Alola, nuestro aventurero se levantaba después de haber dormido bien.

(bostezo). – Me siento mejor ahora. Dijo Ash al levantarse. – Pikachu, amigo donde estas. Llamo a su compañero pokemon.

\- Pika pi (aquí estoy). Dijo el roedor eléctrico. Y se acercó a su entrenador.

\- Pikachu. Dijo muy alegre Ash. - Dime que tal descansaste, ayer estabas un poco delicado después de la batalla del kahuna. Menciono Ash.

Pikachu asintió por las palabras de su entrenador, la batalla contra el kahuna le fue difícil, lo cual le dejo algo lastimado, pero aun así logro vencer a su pokemon.

\- Bueno Pikachu, que te parece si empezamos a entrenar hoy, ya que el profesor Kukui me dijo que puedo faltar a clases para que entrene para el "Recorrido Insular". Menciono muy emocionado Ash.

\- Pika pi (Genial). Dijo Pikachu.

\- Bueno Pikachu además entrenaran todos nuestros nuevos amigos de Alola. Dijo Ash refiriéndose a sus pokemon que atrapo en la isla.

Ash sale de la casa del profesor Kukui y al llegar al espacio que le recomendó el profesor, saco sus pokeball y los lanzo liberando a sus pokemon.

El primero en salir fue su Rowlet, quien apenas salió fue a parar directo a su mochila a tomar una siesta. El siguiente en salir es Litten quien estiro sus patas y se sentó en su lugar esperando las ordenes de su entrenador, el siguiente en aparecer fue Popplio quien al salir aplaudió con sus aletas, luego salió su pokemon volador de la región Pikipek el cual ajito sus alas en pleno vuelo y aterrizo con los demás pokemon.

Después de que aparecieran Pikipek, hizo su aparición Rockruff cual se acercó a Ash, el cual él se agacho y abrazo a su pokemon ya que él era muy cariñoso con él. Passimian y Cubone aparecieron a la misma vez mientras, Passimian solo se quedó sentado en su lugar mientras Cubone se acercaba a su entrenador y el último en salir fue su Grubbin quien al salir hizo un hoyo, el cual se metió para luego aparecer a lado de los demás.

\- Bueno chicos hay que prepararse para el recorrido insular, sé que aún nos falta mucho nivel para poder vencer a los kahuna de las otras islas, por ello hoy entrenaremos duro y también aprenderemos a usar el Movimiento "Z" de tipo normal para todos. Dijo Ash con entusiasmo a su pokemon. Mientras sus pokemon gritaban de la emoción.

Pero en eso el profesor Kukui apareció detrás de Ash.

\- Alola. Saludo el profesor.

\- Alola profesor. Saludo Ash. – Porque no está en la escuela dictando clases. Pregunto muy confundido.

\- Veras Ash quería mencionarte algo importante. Dijo el profesor. – Veras ayer me acaban de confirmar algo que de seguro te va encantar. Menciono el profesor.

\- De que se trata profesor. Dijo Ash intrigado, mientras sus pokemon prestaban atención de lo que iba a decir.

\- Bueno Ash, se acaba de informar que dentro 6 meses se iniciará el gran torneo de entrenadores aquí en Alola, donde mucho entrenador de todas las regiones vendrá. Además, que habrá exhibiciones pokemon y se celebrará el primer TryPokaron aquí en Alola para nombrar a la reina de Alola. Dijo el profesor Kukui.

Aunque, Ash escuchaba las palabras del profesor, para el solo fue suficiente escuchar torneo pokemon para que su corazón empezara a emocionarse.

\- ¡Genial! Dijo con entusiasmo Ash, empezando a emocionarse él y sus pokemon enfrentándose en el gran torneo a rivales muy fuertes.

\- Ash. Le llamo la atención. – Escucha, además en el torneo también permitirán mega-evoluciones y movimientos Z, por lo cual no me sorprendería que algún entrenador venga a hacer el "Recorrido Insular" para poder tener los movimientos "Z", así que la idea es que te prepares lo más rápido posible antes que empiecen los eventos. Hizo una pausa. – Espero que no sea mucha presión para ti. Dijo sonriendo el profesor. -Una cosa más, Ash. Hizo una pausa. – Veras en el torneo se confirmó también la participación de los campeones y líderes de gimnasio, además asistirán miembros de los altos mandos de cada región, como espectadores del gran torneo. Finalizo el profesor.

Ash se quedó sorprendido por lo dicho del profesor Kukui. El no pudo aguantar la emoción y dio un salto de tanta felicidad que sentía.

\- Gracias profesor, no me esperaba esta noticia así de repente. Dijo aun con la emoción en su ser.

El profesor Kukui solo miraba a Ash muy emocionado por lo que le dijo y esperaba que le ayudase en su camino para ser un gran entrenador pokemon.

\- Ash te tendré informado si hay cambios en el torneo y te dejo entrenando tranquilo. Se despidió el profesor de Ash.

\- Claro profesor Kukui estaré entrenando mucho para el gran torneo pokemon. Dijo con una sonrisa.

El profesor se dirigió a casa, dejando solo a Ash con sus pokemon.

\- Bueno amigos, han escuchado dentro de unos meses empezara el gran torneo mundial pokemon. Dijo con emoción Ash. - Por lo tanto, tenemos una motivación adicional para ser los mejores. Termino con sus palabras de emoción para sus pokemon, de los cuales todos se emocionaron.

Y así Ash paso entrenado con todo su equipo diversas tácticas y estrategias, además de nuevos movimientos para tener más variedad de ataques, recordado de muchos de sus viajes que tuvo y las muchas estrategias que observo. Luego decidió darse un descanso a él y sus pokemon para merendar.

Ash ve que el profesor Kukui le había dejado el almuerzo servido a él y sus pokemon. Mientras se iba a lavarse las manos para merendar y dejaba que sus pokemon se alimentaran, el fregadero de la cocina se percató de una nota al parecer dejado por el profesor.

Al acercarse se percató de que trata la nota dejada. Este iba dirigido para él y decía:

"Ash, cuando encuentre esto yo ya no estaré aquí, ya que tenía unos asuntos que tratar en la cuidad y con ello no podré explicarte más sobre de que tratara el torneo mundial pokemon, como te dije en la mañana las reglas son las siguientes:

1) Se permite mega evoluciones y los movimientos Z.

2) En el torneo pueden participar todos los pokemon que posee el participante, pero solo podrá usar 3 en la primera fase, luego 6 en los preliminares y 7 en la semifinal y en la gran final del torneo podría usar 9 pokemon.

3) Habrá también batallas en equipo de 4 para poder entrar al torneo, ya que las vacantes son limitadas para ello.

4) En esta fase de inicio solo podrás usar un pokemon y tendrás que coordinar con aquellos que te toquen para poder entrar al torneo.

5) Cuando inician la segunda etapa, las batallas será por tipos al azar antes que comienza el combate.

Esto es todo por ahora, en lo que te puedo ayudar Ash espero que te sea de mucha ayuda"

Atte. profesor Kukui."

Después de terminar de leer la nota, Ash se quedó pensativo, sabía que los pokemon que tenia de la región de Alola no sería lo suficiente para poder ganar el torneo y además ni si quiera para pasar a las siguientes fases de clasificación, si tiene en cuenta que talvez o lo más seguro que sus anteriores rivales de otras regiones vendrían a este torneo, así que tenía las siguientes opciones.

Uno, Oh capturaba más pokemon de la región o dos iré a llamar al profesor Oak para pedirle que le envié a mayoría de sus pokemon.

Para Ash la opción más obvia seria que el profesor Oak le envié todos sus pokemon de las otras regiones para poder participar en el torneo.

Así paso el rato y pudo terminar su almuerzo, y se dirigió al patio a seguir con el entrenamiento de sus pokemon y su pikachu.

Durante toda la tarde estuvo haciendo que mayoría de sus pokemon aprendieran el movimiento Z, solo por el motivo cuando obtuviera los demás cristales Z sepa hacer el movimiento y sea más fácil que utilicen su ataque especial.

Y así llego la noche y Ash, ya cansado decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy e irse a cenar y a dormir con sus pokemon libres para que descansaran más cómodamente, dejo a los demás en la sala y solo con su pikachu se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se fue un momento a lavarse los dientes y tomar una ducha para refrescarse. Una vez terminado todo se hecho a dormir con las luces apagada y poco a poco se quedó dormido pensando en el torneo mundial.

Mientras que Ash dormía en Alola en las demás regiones empezaba a repartirse la noticia del gran torneo mundial pokemon.


	4. Capítulo 4 Recuerdos de nostalgia y pró

Capítulo 4 "Recuerdos de nostalgia y próximo destino Alola" (parte 1)

Mientras nuestro héroe dormía en las otras regiones llegaba la noticia del gran torneo mundial pokemon y otros eventos para el interés del público.

En la región de Kanto.

Vemos al profesor Oak en su laboratorio de investigación, leyendo algunos libros viejos que al parecer era de su interés. Al cabo de un rato el profesor decide hacer una pausa de su lectura y poner sus ideas en mente, primero lo poco que había averiguado sobre el fenómeno lazo, que lo ha tenido intrigado desde que Ash vino de la región Kalos y le menciono sobre el fenómeno lazo que tuvo con uno de sus pokemon de esa región. El al principio dudo mucho lo que le dijo hasta que hablo con el profesor Sycamore y él le confirmo las palabras de Ash, además de mandarle una grabación de su desempeño en la liga Kalos, donde se ve claramente el supuesto fenómeno lazo. Aun sumergido en su pensamiento el profesor no se dio cuenta que Tracey había entrado a la habitación.

\- Profesor Oak, hola como esta, que tal le va con su investigación. Dijo muy animado Tracey.

\- Oh! Hola Tracey. Bueno avanzando un poco con estos libros traídos desde Kalos. Sonrió el profesor. - Pero aun no eh descifrado nada sobre el fenómeno lazo. Suspiro algo agotado.

\- Lo entiendo profesor Oak, este fenómeno según pude entender solo se dio una vez hace 300 años en la misma región desde entonces nunca más se dio hasta ahora. Dijo Tracey recordando lo que había leído hace días.

\- Lo poco que se, es que para poder lograr este fenómeno debe haber un gran lazo de amor entre el pokemon y su entrenador y que los sentimientos de ambos se sincronicen entre sí, para que el pokemon sufra esta metamorfosis adquiriendo un poco el aspecto a su entrenador. Menciono el profesor recordado las imágenes del Ash-Greninja.

Tracey al igual que el profesor estaba intrigado por este descubrimiento, no cabe dudas que sería una nueva mega evolución, pero este no necesitaba de mega piedras para logarlo, mas solo necesita el amor entre el pokemon y su entrenador.

\- Bueno profesor, acabo de traerle el correo de esta mañana. Dijo Tracey entregándole el correo.

\- Oh! Gracias Tracey. Dijo el profesor, cual procede a leerlo. Hasta que se percata de una invitación para su persona.

\- Que extraño. Dijo el profesor mientras empezaba a leer la carta.

\- Que sucede profesor. Dijo algo extrañado por su reacción.

\- Veras Tracey. Menciono el profesor. – Acaba de llegarme una invitación para participar en una conferencia de investigadores, que se realizaran en la isla Mele-Mele de la región Alola y será dentro de 6 meses. Menciono el profesor.

\- Y por qué le extraño profesor. Pregunto Tracey.

\- La invitación para esta conferencia, es que deseen que hable sobre la investigación del fenómeno lazo. Dijo intrigado el profesor. – No creo estar listo para dar una conferencia Tracey, ya que me falta mucho que investigar. Dijo el profesor.

\- Entiendo profesor. Dijo Tracey comprendiendo las palabras del profesor Oak.

El profesor pensó sobre que debía hacer, él tenía que ir a la conferencia, aunque el tiempo no era un inconveniente, el problema radicaba que no podía moverse del laboratorio debido a todo los pokemon que tenía que cuidar. Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Tracey quiero que me hagas un favor. Dijo muy esperanzado el profesor.

\- De que se trata profesor Oak, yo con gusto lo hare. Respondió Tracey.

\- Quiero que valles a Alola para la conferencia como mi representante. Dijo el profesor. Eso dejo sorprendido a Tracey que no dudo en aceptar la oferta.

\- Entiendo profesor iré como su representante. Dijo muy emocionado Tracey.

\- de acuerdo, iras en un mes a Alola y avisare mi primo Samson, que iras como mi representación y además quiero que me los datos de su investigación sobre las versiones Alola de los pokemon de Kanto.

\- De acuerdo profesor, no le voy a defraudar, además podre conocer otras eminencias como usted en la conferencia. Dijo emocionado Tracey.

\- Si, Tracey. Asintió el profesor Oak.

En eso la puerta del laboratorio se abre y se hace su entrada su nieto del profesor Gary.

\- Hola abuelo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Saludo muy jovial Gary a su abuelo.

\- Hola Gary, si hace tiempo que no te veía. Saludo el profesor. – Que te trae por Kanto, pensé que estaba en Sinnoh.

\- En si abuelo, estaba en la región hace unos días, hasta que decidí darme un tiempo para descansar de mi investigación de la región Sinnoh. Menciono Gary.

\- Bueno te entiendo Gary, yo también pase por lo mismo cuando era joven. Le sonrió a su nieto.

Ambos rieron juntos debidos al comentario, hasta que, al terminar de reír, Gary pregunto a su abuelo sobre su amigo Ash.

\- Abuelo sabes algo de Ash, que desde mi última visita no lo he vuelto a ver. Dijo Gary extrañando mucho los momentos que vivieron cuando ambos tenían el sueño de ser maestro pokemon.

El profesor empezó a contarle, lo que sucedió después de su último encuentro, le menciono que participo en la liga de Sinnoh, aunque no logro coronarse campeón de la región, al perder contra un rival que tenía pokemon legendarios en su arsenal y que solo 2 de ellos barrieron el piso con los pokemon de Ash. Luego procedió a contarle, sobre su viaje a Teselia y su participación en esa liga.

Gary quedo sorprendido por el progreso de su amigo que nunca abandono su sueño de ser maestro pokemon, aunque él no lo admitiera le tenía un poco de envidia, ya que a diferencia de Ash el sí abandono su sueño de ser entrenador pokemon para ser un investigador como su abuelo, aun así, aunque le gusta la investigación el extraño esas batallas que le daban emoción a su vida.

\- Valla ese bobo nunca descansa, pero me alegro por él por seguir con su sueño. Dijo Gary elogiando su perseverancia de su rival.

\- No Gary el, llego muy lejos en la liga Kalos donde llego hacer sud-campeón de la región y estuvo a punto de ganarla.

Eso dejo sorprendido a Gary, al parecer el casi logra su sueño. Si abuelo empezó a contarle más sobre su desempeño en Kalos, donde le sorprendió que Ash lograr hacer algo que, según muchos lugareños hablaban sobre "el fenómeno lazo", algo que intrigo a Gary.

\- Abuelo, espera dime cree que me crea, sobre ese fenómeno que es igual o superior a una mega evolución, eso es imposible para que un pokemon llegue a tener esa forma es necesario una mega piedra y la mega llave para lograrlo. Dijo con seriedad.

Entonces su abuelo le mostro la grabación que le mando el profesor Sycamore, sobre los duelos de Ash en la liga. Gary se quedó sorprendido de lo que vio en las grabaciones, sin duda era algo nuevo que nunca había visto.

\- Wao. Dijo sorprendido Gary. – Abuelo, esto es sorprendente y has averiguado algo sobre esto.

\- No mucho Gary, veras este fenómeno solo se dio en Kalos hace unos 300 años atrás, desde entonces nunca más se volvió a dar hasta ahora.

Gary entiendo un poco a lo que se refería su abuelo, él estaba investigando sobre este fenómeno. El siguió explicando sobre el asunto y lo poco que pudo averiguar.

Era intrigante que para conseguirlo era parecido a lo que uno necesita para acceder a la mega-evolución, pero a la vez casi imposible debido a que tanto entrenador como pokemon debe estar sincronizados tanto en mente como en corazón para lograr el lazo que desbloquea este poder.

\- Abuelo, dime en el video veo que solo lo alcanzo ese Greninja que tenía Ash, por que no pides a Ash que te ayude a investigar mas afondo. Sugirió Gary a su abuelo.

\- No creo que se pueda hacer lo que me dices Gary. Dijo su abuelo

Entonces le empezó a contar que Ash dejo a su Greninja en Kalos para ayudar y acabar con lo que quedo de los planes del "Team Flare" y además que él no se encontraba en Kanto, sino que viajo a la región de Alola donde se encontraba su tío-abuelo Samson, quien investigaba los movimientos "Z" y el fenómeno de Alola de los pokemon que eran de Kanto.

\- Ya veo entonces él se encuentra en esa región. Dijo Gary un poco decepcionado por lo no poder ver en persona el fenómeno lazo.

Entonces Gary vio una carta extraña que estaba en la mesa, donde estaban las demás cartas que iban dirigido a su abuelo.

Al revisarla mejor quedo sorprendido sobre lo que hay decía.

\- Abuelo sabes algo de esto. Pregunto algo intrigado.

Su abuelo al ver lo que su nieto le decía también se sorprendió y el solo negó al no saber nada sobre la carta.

\- Entonces no sabes nada sobre "El gran torneo mundial pokemon". Dijo Gary

\- No, Gary no había revisado todo el correo. Menciono el profesor.

Gary pensó un poco, las reglas eran extrañas, pero debían tener un poco de lógica y luego recordó que el lugar donde se iba a realizar el torneo seria en la región de Alola y además participarían tanto novatos como campeones de las demás regiones y líderes de gimnasio y además seria observados por la elite de 4 de cada región, además el ganador se enfrentaría al campeón misterioso.

Gary sonrió, era perfecto justo lo que el necesitaba, además, lo más probable que Ash también ya este enterado y se esté preparando para el torneo.

\- Abuelo yo quiero ir a Alola. Le menciono a su abuelo. – Quiero disfrutar de nuevo las batallas pokemon como antes, además puedo ayudarte un poco sobre la investigación del fenómeno lazo abuelo y también veré a Ash y recordar viejos tiempos.

\- Me parece bien Gary, además hay también se desarrollará una conferencia de investigadores, que tanto a ti y a Tracey les podría fascinar las investigaciones de los demás profesores. Dijo el profesor.

\- Entonces, está decidido irán juntos a Alola. finalizo el profesor.

Mientras el profesor daba sus indicaciones a Gary y Tracey. En sus pensamientos de Gary, él tenía en claro un solo objetivo él se volvería a enfrentar a su mejor amigo en un duelo pokemon y esta vez el ganaría.


	5. Capítulo 5 Recuerdos de nostalgia y pró

Capítulo 5 "Recuerdos de nostalgia y próximo destino Alola" (parte 2)

En la cuidad Celeste

Nos encontramos en el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste y encontramos a la líder de gimnasio llamada Misty, haciendo la limpieza de la piscina semanal y su mantenimiento habitual.

\- Bueno acabo de terminar los deberes del día. Dijo con cansancio Misty. – Como extraño los viajes que tuve con Ash y Brock.

\- Y por qué vas a verlos Misty. Dijo por sorpresa su hermana.

\- Eh, oye más cuidado acabas de asustarme. Dijo muy asustada.

\- Zorry, hermana no creí que fueras asustarte de esa forma. Dijo su hermana Daysi mientras se reía un poco.

\- Y a qué viene eso, Daysi no que estabas con Violet y Lily participando en actuaciones pokemon en cuidad Carmín. Dijo extrañada Misty.

\- La verdad es que ya hemos regresado hermanita. Dijo su hermana. – Te extrañamos mucho pequeña Misty, además hay alguien que ha venido a verte. Dijo mientras Daysi estaba leyendo la correspondencia.

\- Quien ha venido a verme Daysi. Dijo con curiosidad.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no lo crees. Dijo una voz muy conocida para Misty.

\- ¡Brock! Dijo sorprendida Misty al reconocer a su viejo amigo.

\- Si Misty soy yo. Dijo sonriendo

\- Cuanto tiempo no crees. Dijo mientras iba a abrazar a su amigo.

\- Si te entiendo, hace unas semanas acabado de graduarme de ser doctor pokemon. Dijo Brock.

Lo que le dijo su amigo Brock lo dejo sorprendida a Misty no se esperó que su amigo haya logrado su sueño.

\- Felicidades Brock, me alegro que lograras tu sueño. Dijo en tono muy feliz.

\- Si, fue difícil lograrlo ya que había materias que me fue difícil pasar, pero recordé lo que un viejo amigo decía nunca te rindas a tus sueños, aunque parezcan inalcanzables. Dijo Brock recordando muchos las palabras de su buen amigo.

\- Brock en verdad viajaste con Ash hasta la región Sinnoh. Pregunto Misty.

El cual el asintió. – Si le acompañé durante esos viajes, hasta el momento que supe cuál era mi vocación.

Misty se sorprendió y a la vez le dio algo de envidia ya que a ella le hubiera gustado seguir viajando con Ash en las otras regiones.

\- Y a que viniste Brock no deberías estar en tu hogar con tus hermanos y padres. Dijo con curiosidad as su amigo.

\- La verdad que vengo de ahí y vine para hablar contigo sobre un asunto que acabo de enterarme. Dijo Brock mientras sacaba unas cartas abiertas y de ella salía unas notas.

\- Que son esas cartas Brock. Pregunto Misty.

\- La verdad es del comité de líderes de gimnasio, aquí dice que este año no se realizara el torneo pokemon de Kanto. Dijo Brock dejando sorprendida a Misty por la noticia.

\- Pero cómo es posible eso Brock, si todo el año se realiza el torneo no pueden cancelarlo así de repente.

\- Si eso mismo pensé, pero aquí estas la razón del porque no lo harán este año. Dijo mientras le mostraba la otra nota, que resulto se un folleto el cual decía "gran torneo mundial pokemon".

\- ¿Gran torneo mundial pokemon? Dijo Misty con mucha duda.

\- Si, al parecer se realizara dentro de 6 meses en una región llamada Alola y la federación a puesto que los líderes de gimnasio están obligados a participar, juntos a los campeones de ligas. Termino de explicar Brock a Misty.

\- Pero no te parece raro que primero se cancele el torneo pokemon y ahora que este gran torneo mundial pida a los líderes de gimnasio a participar. Dijo Misty

\- Lo se Misty, a mí también me pareció extraño esto, pero no hay otra opción estamos obligados como líderes de gimnasio a participar, incluso yo participare ya que mi papa ya estuvo mucho tiempo como líder del gimnasio hasta que yo terminara mis estudios y ahora me encargare de este asunto ya que mis practicas empezaran un mes después de este torneo. Dijo Brock

\- Pero a mí no me ha llegado esa carta Brock. Dijo Misty y en eso su hermana aparece con una carta en su mano. – Mira Misty nos acaba de llegar una carta de la delegación de líderes de gimnasio. Dijo su hermana.

De ahí si hermana empezó a leerle la carta a Misty y tal como le menciono Brock lo mismo le decía en la carta que debía participar en el gran torneo mundial pokemon, además de sus reglas y adema le dice que se en el mismo lugar se desarrollaran el gran concurso pokemon y también se llevara a cabo las Exhibiciones Pokemon.

\- Bueno entonces tendremos que prepararnos para el torneo no crees Brock. Dijo Misty a su amigo.

– Ya lo creo Misty. Asintió sus palabras. – Además creo que lo volveremos a verlo de nuevo y ver cuanto a mejorado ya que escuche su desempeño en la liga Kalos.

\- Si yo también lo escuche de las palabras de su madre. Asintió Misty. – Por ello nos tomares un mes antes de ir a la región Alola, ya que debemos prepararnos con nuevos pokemon para el torneo no crees.

Brock solo asintió y acordaron salir de viaje al día siguiente, pero con la meta de ver y enfrentarse en una batalla pokemon al chico que los unió y les hizo mostrar lo que era la amistad.

Así tanto Brock y Misty se prepararon, para esta nueva aventura y en sus mentes solo se planteaban estas palabras.

"Ash quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto todo este tiempo que no estuvimos contigo, ya que nosotros te mostraremos que tan fuertes nos hemos vuelto por nuestra propia cuenta"

Y con esas palabras en mente ambos se despidieron ya que Brock se iría a alojar en una habitación en el Centro Pokemon y la vendría a buscar en la mañana para partir y se darían un mes para prepararse y luego irían a Alola para entrenar con su nuevos pokemon que usarían para el torneo pokemon.


	6. Capítulo 6 Recuerdos de nostalgia y pró

Capítulo 6 "Recuerdos de nostalgia y próximo destino Alola" (parte 3)

Mientras tanto en otra región.

Región Hoenn

En algún lugar en la cuidad Petalbrugo exactamente en el hogar del líder de gimnasio, se encontraba una joven coordinadora pokemon de nombre May, que ahora se encontraba practicando, sus actuaciones con sus pokemon, junto a su rival Drew.

\- Blaziken usa Nitrocarga mientras te elevas en el cielo y mientras vas girando usa envite ígneo. Grito May con todas tus fuerzas.

\- Rosarade gira en tu propio eje mientras usa dulce aroma y cuando te detengas dispara hoja mágica. Grito Drew.

Ambos pokemon ejecutaron sus movimientos como le ordenaron sus entrenadores formando una pequeña coreografía.

Después que terminaron sus prácticas, ambos coordinadores decidieron tomarse un descanso de sus entrenamientos.

\- Valla has mejorado mucho May, tal vez me puedas ganar en la competencia este año. Dijo en forma sarcástica Drew.

\- Jajá! Que graciosa eres Drew, ya te demostrare cuanto he mejorado en mis rutinas te hare que te comas tus palabras. Dijo muy desafiante.

Mientras ambos tenían sus rutinarias peleas verbales entre coordinadores, un poco alejados de ahí se encontraba Max quien simplemente se encontraba leyendo novedades sobre las próximas ligas regionales ya hace un año que empezó su camino a ser un maestro pokemon, el estudio y entreno arduamente para participar en la liga Hoenn, pero a pesar de todo solo llego al cuarto de final, aunque fue un poco frustrante no poder haber llegado a ganar o haber quedado subcampeón pero este lo motivaba a mejorar y hacerlo mejor para este año que empieza. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al revisar más sobre la liga regional de este año, se percató sobre que este año no se iba a realizar ningún torneo regional.

\- Pero como es posible que ninguna región no haga el torneo este año. Dijo grito muy sorprendido Max.

Pero sin darse cuenta su hermana May junto Drew lo habían escuchado y se fueron a ver que le había pasado a Max.

\- Max que pasa por que gritaste de así de la nada Max. Pregunto a su hermano.

\- Lo mismo digo, por fue ese grito. También pregunto Drew.

Max empezó a explicarles sobre que no habría liga pokemon este año y la razón por que dio ese grito.

\- Así que no habrá liga pokemon este. Dijo Drew.

\- Bueno entonces papa tendrá más tiempo para que entrene contigo y que pase más tiempo con nosotros no lo crees Max. Menciono May viéndole el lado bueno de la situación.

\- Pero May tú también debes saber que eso nueva la economía de las regiones y es importantes las ligas pokemon. Explico Max, mientras seguía leyendo más la revista que tenía, hasta que se percató de algo que no le iba a gustar a su hermana.

May vio que algo le había llamado la atención a su hermano.

\- Max, ahora que cosa te acabas de enterar. Pregunto a su hermano.

\- Pues. Dijo muy nervioso Max. – Veras hermana al parecer tampoco habrá concursos pokemon este año. Al terminar sus palabras May simplemente se quedó muda al igual que Drew que no estaba al tanto del asunto.

\- Como es posible que no haya concursos pokemon este año. Dijo muy molesta May.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo a qué se debe este asunto. Hablo Drew.

Ambos empezaban a desesperarse, por la noticia enterada, hasta que alguien los interrumpe.

\- Que es todo ese escándalo. Dijo su padre Norman que vino con unos papeles en sus manos. – Déjame adivinar ya se acaban de enterar sobre que no habrá liga pokemon.

Sus hijos asintieron al igual que Drew.

\- Entiendo ahora por sus gritos y bueno talvez no sepan esto y creo que les va interesar saber la razón de saber también porque cancelaron los concursos pokemon. Dijo su padre mientras empezaba a explicar en especial a su hijo Max sobre el "Gran torneo mundial Pokemon" y además de que era la razón por cual no habría liga pokemon en ninguna región oficial.

\- Entonces todos los líderes de gimnasio, tienen que participar en este gran torneo mundial pokemon. Dijo muy intrigado Max y también su hermana May por lo dicho.

\- Además este torneo nos obliga a tener más de 20 tipos de pokemon de diferentes tipos debido a que cada ronda será diferente y la dinámica te pondrá a prueba. Dijo su padre. - Además que también el lugar donde se realizara el torneo será en la región de Alola y también hay se realizara el gran concurso pokemon y el TripyPokaron. Finalizo su padre.

\- ¿TripyPokaron? Preguntaron tanto May y Drew.

\- Al parecer es un tipo de concurso pokemon que se originó en la región Kalos, pero con la diferencia que solo va orientados a las mujeres el cual pasan por una serie de concurso de belleza, que al final de ganar 3 certámenes, participan en el MasterClass el cual la ganadora será considerada reina de la región. Termino de explicar Max que ya hace un tiempo se había enterado de estos tipos de concursos pokemon.

Tanto May y Drew quedaron sorprendido sobre este tipo de concursos, al no desconocer del tema.

En tanto Max también está sorprendido que el líder de gimnasio debe participar al igual que otros entrenadores, pero faltaban más cosas que a Max desconocía.

\- Además, Max también participaran los campeones de ligas de otras regiones y también estará como espectadores las elites de 4 de otras regiones presente en este gran torneo mundial y también puede participar cualquier entrenador que tenga más pokemon. Finalizo su padre.

Max entendió lo que dijo su padre, además, que su padre le menciono que tienen 6 meses para preparase para el torneo mundial, pero además de eso él tenía una motivación adicional podrá ver a aquella persona que le prometió su primera batalla pokemon al empezar su camino a hacerse maestro pokemon.

Al igual que su hermano May al oír las palabras de su padre sobre el gran concurso pokemon que se hará en esa región, además que vera a un gran amigo que echa mucho de menos y de quien también empezó a sentir algo especial por él y el torneo mundial pokemon le da la oportunidad de encontrarse de nuevo.

Norman vio en sus hijos un gran entusiasmo y no necesitaba adivinar de lo que sus hijos querían hacer.

\- Papa podemos pedirte un favor. Dijo su hijo Max.

Su padre asintió. – No te preocupes hijo sé que deseas participar en el torneo mundial y enfrentarte contra Ash. Finalizo su padre. – Bueno si deseas puedes viajar durante un mes buscando más pokemon para tener un buen equipo para el torneo.

Max asintió y dijo que partiría mañana en su búsqueda de mas pokemon, en tanto su hermana May se ofreció a acompañarlo y de paso encontrar algún pokemon que le guste para agregar en su repertorio para los concursos.

En cambio, Drew también planeaba participar en el gran concurso pokemon y dijo que él los iba acompañar en búsquedas de más pokemon.

Así entonces tanto Max, May y Drew se prepararon para el viaje de un mes que harán con miras a los eventos que se realizarán en la región de Alola, adema su padre le anuncio que viajarán ellos primeros cuando vuelvan de su viaje y que ellos vendrán faltando solo unas semanas para estar presente para los concursos pokemon que May participe. Ellos asintieron y fueron a casa a arreglar sus cosas, mientras en sus mentes de ambos hermanos esperaban verse con quienes les motivo en seguir sus sueños.

Mientras esto sucedía en Hoenn, en otro lugar muy alejado

Vemos como un hombre caminaba en un gran laboratorio con gran maquinaria de alta tecnología en ella, mientras sus hombres iban de aquí haya con muchos papeles en mano. El hombre se detuvo frente al que era el jefe de los científicos.

\- Y bien como les fue en la búsqueda. Pregunto el hombre.

El jefe de los científicos empezó a contarle que ya tenía a los especímenes de prueba en las jaulas, aunque muchos se resistieron y también sus pokemon los defendieron así que fuimos obligados a hacer todo lo posible para capturarlos y al final terminamos matando a sus pokemon para lograr el objetivo. Dijo el jefe.

\- No me importa esos seres, lo que me importa que ya tenemos los sujetos de prueba y quisiera verlos ahora. Insistió el hombre.

El científico en jefe solo asintió y lo llevo donde se encontraba los sujetos de prueba.

Al llegar a las jaulas el hombre observo a los jóvenes entrenadores de otras regiones sus edades rondaban entre los 10 y 16 años y entre ellos había jóvenes de 18 y 19 años, todos atados y vendados los ojos, algunos imploraban que los liberaran y otros simplemente amenazaban a sus captores.

El hombre grito con fuerza a los sujetos de prueba, diciéndoles que ahora sus vidas serán de utilidad para que la humanidad gobierne al mundo y acaben con los pokemon, todos los jóvenes al escuchar esas palabras empezaron a maldecirles y otros se quedaron asustando por lo que les iba a pasar.

El hombre se inmuto y se retiró del lugar y dio la orden que lo avisaran cuando iniciaran las pruebas. Mientras que el jefe de los científicos asintió y se retiró de su presencia.

El hombre amaba por los pasillos de las instalaciones, hasta que otro científico estaba yendo a su dirección y se detuvo en su persona.

\- Señor la operación "recolección" fue todo un existo tenemos los cristales para empezar el proyecto. Dijo aquel sujeto.

\- Todo va como lo planee, a este paso lograre mi sueño. Dijo aquel hombre con aires de grandeza.

Pero el hombre le interrumpió, diciendo que en la operación hubo muchas bajas y muchos de los que fueron no llegaron a volver ya que murieron en el trayecto, además de que lograron capturar a sus atacantes que ahora, pero lo raro para ellos era que ambos a pesar de estar vivos a la vez no lo están y al a analizarlos descubrieron que solo eran 2 cadáveres de seres humanos, pero de alguna forma tenían vida. Para el hombre no le impresiono lo que le mencionaba aquel sujeto.

\- No importa, lo que importante es que lo tenemos. Dijo. – Quiero que lo analicen y descubran como es eso posible en ellos. Finalizo y el sujeto solo acato sus órdenes y se retiró de su presencia.

\- Un poco más y lograre mi más anhelado sueño. Dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba hacia otro lugar.

El tiempo empezaba avanzar y no pintan bien para nuestro elegido.


	7. Capítulo 7 Recuerdos de nostalgia y pró

Capítulo 7 "Recuerdos de nostalgia y próximo destino Alola" (parte 4)

Mientras en la Región Sinnoh

En el Pueblo Arruruz exactamente en el palacio real del pueblo se encontraba Dawn de visita a la princesa Salvia, mientras ella le contaba a la princesa su desempeño en los concursos pokemon en la región Hoenn.

\- Oh ya veo me alegro por tu desempeño en los concursos Dawn. Dijo muy feliz la princesa.

\- Si y fue gracias a tu Togekiss que logre ganar el 4 listón. Dijo muy alegre Dawn.

La princesa Salvia miraba a Dawn con un poco de envidia, aunque no demostrara ella quería ser una coordinadora pokemon, pero sus deberes como princesa no le permitían hacer su sueño realidad.

Pasaron un buen momento charlando entre ellas, hasta que la princesa le confiesa que quiere viajar como ella por otras regiones y participar en los concursos pokemon.

Dawn entendía a la princesa ser alguien de la realeza te dejaba privada de la libertad de hacer lo que más te gustaba, por las obligaciones que te eran impuestas por ser de la realeza.

\- Bueno Salvia creo que debo irme, tengo que ver sobre los siguientes concursos pokemon de este año. Dijo Dawn mientras se despedida de la princesa.

\- Adiós Dawn cuídate mucho y cuida también a mi Togekiss. Dijo también mientras se despedía de ella.

Una vez a las afueras del castillo Dawn se dirigía hacia el centro pokemon del siguiente pueblo y ver las novedades sobre los concursos y también saber cuándo se realizarían.

\- Me pregunto, si esta vez podre coronarme como gran coordinadora pokemon como fue mi madre. Dijo algo nostálgica, pero a la vez extrañaba el apoyo de Ash y Brock ya que ellos siempre estaban hay para subirles el ánimo en cada concurso.

Dawn estaba muy pensativa hasta que ella escucha que alguien la empieza a decir su nombre.

\- Dawn. Grito una voz conocida para ella.

\- ¡princesa Salvia! Se sorprendió ella.

Dawn se quedó sorprendida al ver a la princesa Salvia, pero ella no lleva sus atuendos de princesa, mas solo tenía puesto unas ropas de lo más comunes y además con un bolso de mano y una mochila. Al terminar de verla le pregunto de por qué venia así y ella le empieza contar que había hablado con sus padres sobre que la dejaran viajar sola por un tiempo y disfrutar de su libertad, pero con la constancia que cuando regresara cumpliría sus deberes como princesa.

Después de escuchar la notica de Salvia, ella le dice que quiere participar en los concursos pokemon al igual que ella y viajar por muchas regiones y también cumplir sus sueños de ser coordinadora pokemon.

Dawn está muy feliz por ella y juntas partieron hacia el centro pokemon más cercano.

Al cabo de un buen rato, ellas llegaron al centro pokemon y fueron a ver las novedades sobre el siguiente concurso pokemon, pero, antes de ir a ver las noticias Dawn se encontró con dos viejos amigos.

\- ¿Dawn? dijeron al unísono.

\- ¡Barrí! ¡Kenny! Dijo sorprendida de encontrarse con dos viejos amigos.

Luego ambos se dan cuenta de la chica casi idéntica que acompañaba a Dawn.

\- ¿dos Dawn? Dijeron al unísono confundidos.

Ambas chicas empezaron a reírse de la pregunta de ambos chicos.

\- Barrí, Kenny, ella no es yo, aunque ella se parece mucho a mí, ella es la princesa Salvia del pueblo Arruruz. Explico Dawn ambos chicos.

\- Mucho gusto, es un placer conocer a los amigos de Dawn. Saludo cortes mente Salvia.

Después de las presentaciones de ambos, fueron a ver las novedades en el centro pokemon, pero al ir a ver, se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas en el centro pokemon dejando muy extrañados a Dawn, Barrí y Kenny.

\- Que sucede? Pregunto Salvia.

\- No se Salvia esto nunca eh visto antes. Dijo Dawn.

Entonces al momento apareció la enfermera Joy junto a su pokemon para anunciar algo a los entrenadores.

\- Escuche todos al parecer los rumores son ciertos, este año no habrá liga pokemon en la región ni en otras regiones, además también se me informo que también no habrá concursos pokemon. Anuncio la enfermera Joy.

Todos los presentes incluyendo Dawn, Salvia, Barrí y Kenny quedaron sorprendidos por lo anunciado por la enfermera Joy.

\- Enserio enfermera Joy no habrá ni liga ni concursos pokemon este año. Hablo uno de los presentes.

La enfermera solo asintió a las palabras de uno de los entrenadores.

\- Si. Afirmo la enfermera.

Hizo una pausa, antes para decirles a los demás entrenadores por la razón que no habría ninguna actividad competitiva.

\- Esto se debe a que dentro de 6 meses empezara el "el gran torneo mundial pokemon" que se realizara en la región Alola, además tantos los líderes y campeones de las demás regiones estarán participando en el gran torneo mundial pokemon y también en la misma región se realizara "el gran concurso mundial pokemon" y también se llevara a cabo "el TryPokaron de Alola". Las inscripciones están abiertas cualquiera que desea participar. Anuncio la enfermera Joy a todos los presentes.

La mayoría de los entrenadores empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, mas muchos estaban emocionados por lo acontecido.

\- Dawn esto es emocionante. Dijo muy emocionada Salvia.

Pero para Dawn era toda una sorpresa al igual que su amigo de la infancia Kenny y su amigo Barrí.

\- Si Salvia, también me emociona participar en el gran concurso pokemon. Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Opino lo mismo que Salvia, yo también estoy emocionado, ahora podre demostrar al mundo el gran coordinador que soy. Dijo un poco altanero Kenny.

\- Oye Kenny, eso no es necesario ya que Dawn ganara el gran concurso no crees. Dijo Barrí dándole ánimos a Dawn.

\- No si una de nosotros ganamos el gran concurso pokemon. Dijo alguien alado de ellos.

\- ¿Zoey? ¿Úrsula? dijo algo sorprendida Dawn al ver a sus 2 grandes rivales que enfrento en su camino de ser coordinadora.

\- Hola Dawn como has estado. Saludaron ambas al unísono.

Aunque no lo demostraran tanto Zoey y Úrsula se llevaban bien, a pesar de la rivalidad que se tenía pudieron sobrellevarlo y construir una gran amistad entre ellas.

\- ¡Eh! No pudieron responder al ver a una chica idéntica a Dawn.

\- ¿Dos Dawn? Dijeron al unísono al ver a la otra chica.

Ambas se rieron por lo dicho, aunque a ambas no le gusto que se rieran. Pero al rato Dawn empezó a explicar que ella era Salvia la princesa del pueblo Arruruz que extrañamente era idéntica a ella físicamente y además tenía el sueño de ser coordinadora pokemon.

\- Oh ya entiendo. Dijo Zoey comprendido las palabras de Dawn.

\- Bueno debo admitir que son muy idénticas se podría decir que son hermanas gemelas. Bromeo Úrsula.

\- Si lo mismo pensamos yo y Kenny. Dijo un poco riéndose del asunto. – Bueno chicas me olvide presentarme me llamo Barrí y él es Kenny, tanto él y yo somos amigos de Dawn. Menciono Barrí.

\- Entonces ustedes también son coordinadoras pokemon. Pregunto Kenny

\- Si ambas ganamos los concursos pokemon. Dijo Dawn.

En ese momento se formó un silencio incomodo, nadie sabía que más decirse hasta que Barrí empezó a mencionar lo raro sobre el asunto que se cancelaran por este año la liga pokemon en todas las regiones además también los concursos pokemon.

\- A mí también me parece algo extraño. Dijo Kenny. – Opino que debe haber algo oculto para que suspendan las ligas y los concursos de esta forma. Dedujo Kenny.

\- De hecho, no se sabe por qué el comité deicidio suspender las ligas para dar anuncio sobre el gran torneo mundial pokemon, aun así, tendremos que esperar a saber más sobre el torneo. Dijo Barrí. - Además talvez volvamos ver a Ash en el torneo y por fin podre cobrarme la revancha. Menciono Barrí.

Para Dawn lo mencionado por Barrí le hizo darse cuenta que tendría una oportunidad de volver ver a su amigo quien le apoyo durante su viaje por toda la región Sinnoh.

Mientras Dawn andaba perdida en sus pensamientos Salvia la observaba algo extrañada por el aparente silencio de ella mientras los demás seguían haciéndose pregunto por el asunto.

\- Dawn? Pregunto. –Este bien. Dijo Salvia.

\- eh? Reacciono Dawn

\- Hace unos momentos estabas callada. Menciono Salvia.

Dawn se sonrojo un poco, pero intento disimularlo.

\- Es que me quede pensando en Ash desde hace un tiempo que no sé nada de él, lo último que supe sobre él es que llego a ser sub-campeón en la región Kalos. Menciono Dawn con añoranza.

Salvia no dijo nada, pero se sorprendió lo tan lejos que "Sir Ash" había llegado en su camino de ser un maestro pokemon y se alegraba por él, además del echo que le apoyo en el primer gran concurso pokemon que tuvo cuando estuvieron en el pueblo, además que desde esa vez sintió atraída hacia él.

\- Bueno iremos a informarnos, no creen. Sugirió Barrí a los demás.

Todos asintieron y fueron a preguntar a la enfermera Joey tanto sobre el gran torneo mundial y le gran concurso pokemon que se realizarían en la región de Alola.

Pero cuando se habían acercado hacia la enfermera Joey se toparon con 2 viejos conocidos.

\- Nando? Conway? Que hacen aquí. Pregunto Dawn al verlos.

Ambos mencionaron que buscaban a la enfermera Joey para saber más sobre el gran torneo mundial pokemon y el gran concurso mundial pokemon.

Justo en ese momento apareció la enfermera Joey y todo empezaron a pedirle más información sobre los grandes eventos que iban a suceder en Alola.

\- Verán, chicos "el gran torneo mundial pokemon" se realizará en la región de Alola, todavía no se sabe en qué isla se realizará el evento y también "el gran concurso mundial pokemon" y "el gran TryPokaron". Dijo la enfermera. – Se sabe que los eventos lo están organizando la federación de ligas oficiales de cada región y los que organizan los concursos pokemon y sobre el TryPokaron lo está organizando "Palermo".

Los demás quedaron en dudas ya que nadie de los presentes sabía quién era "Palermo".

La enfermera Joy noto sobre su gran duda y empezó a explicar quién era "Palermo".

\- Verán chicos, Palermo fue una gran performance y "Reina de Kalos". Empezó a explicar la enfermera.

-¿Reina de Kalos? Preguntaron las chicas al desconocer sobre el tema.

\- Ese es título que le dan a las artistas pokemon de esa región, al ganar la exhibición de "clase maestra", para acceder a la clase maestra la artista debe ganar 3 exhibiciones que le otorgara la "llave de princesa" y luego una vez ganado la clase maestra si es que haya una reina de Kalos, podrá desafiarla por el título de "Reina", también la reina puede defender el título. Finalizo la enfermera Joy. - Ah otra cosa solo pueden participar mujeres en los performance.

Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho por la información obtenida y más que solo eran para mujeres. Luego la enfermera les fue explicando la mecánica de las exhibiciones pokemon o performances a muchas le gustaba la idea de los performances y más al saber que "Palermo", junto a la actual reina de Kalos quería hacer llegar las "Exhibiciones Pokemon" a las demás regiones.

Luego de un buen tiempo de explicaciones, Dawn y los demás se despidieron y agradecieron por la información obtenida.

\- Saben yo sería la primera reina de Sinnoh. Declaro Zoey con aire de grandeza, dejando a los demás algo extrañados.

\- No yo seré la primera reina de Sinnoh. Menciono Úrsula.

\- Chicas escuche según la enfermera Joy, el "gran TryPokaron" será una muestra de las temáticas de los "Performances", para que valla siendo introducido en todas las regiones además de Kalos, por ende, todavía no se podrá ser la reina de Sinnoh. finalizo Salvia.

Tanto Zoey y Úrsula se deprimieron porque aún no se podía ser reinas de su región.

Mientras todos iban conversando por los eventos ocurridos, Dawn estaba muy pensativa tanto por el "gran concurso pokemon" que ocurrirá dentro de unos meses y también por el "gran torneo mundial pokemon" ya que lo más probable es que pueda ver de nuevo a Ash, aunque ella no admita se siente atraída por el desde que le apoyo en su sueño de ser una gran coordinadora pokemon.

\- Buenos chicos aquí me separo de ustedes como ya oyeron este "gran torneo mundial pokemon" será uno de los más desafiantes que habrá y que uno de los requisitos es tener un equipo muy variado, entonces hare como Ash. Iré a otras regiones a capturar pokemon para poder coronarme campeón del torneo y desafiar al gran entrenador. Dijo Barrí despidiéndose de los demás. – oh si les quería preguntar qué les parece si viajamos dentro de un mes hacia la región Alola para ir entrenando.

\- Yo también viajare a otra región para capturar a otros pokemon. Menciono Conway.

– Y si me parece buena idea ir a esa región. Agrego Nando apoyando lo mencionado por Barrí.

\- Y ustedes chicas que opinan que nos encontremos en un mes para viajar a Alola para entrenar a con nuestros pokemon para los eventos. pregunto Barrí.

Tanto Zoey como Úrsula dudaron en aceptar la propuesta de Barrí, pero Dawn y Salvia aceptaron la oferta de Barrí de viajar con él a la región de Alola.

\- Entonces está decidido, nos vernos dentro de un mes en el aeropuerto de ciudad Rocavelo. Finalizo Barrí que se despedía de los demás y partía así a un rumbo desconocido para los demás.

Mientras Zoey y Úrsula, se despide de Salvia y Dawn ya que ellas también irían a buscar nuevos pokemon para el "gran concurso pokemon" y practicar nuevas rutinas.

Y siguiéndoles a ambas chicas, Nando también se retiraba junto con Conway, siguiendo el ejemplo de Barrí de ir a otra región para capturar nuevos pokemon, al igual que los demás también se despiden de ambas chicas.

\- Dawn entonces participaras en el "gran concurso pokemon"? Pregunto Salvia.

Dawn solo asintió mientras sonreía, mencionando que si participaría en el evento y además que le ayudaría con su camino a ser una coordinadora pokemon.

Salvia sonrió y agradeció a Dawn por ser su mentora y maestra para lograr cumplir su sueño, mientras para Dawn ella también tenía un objetivo ver al chico que le apoyo en su sueño, ver a su querido amigo Ash.


	8. Capítulo 8 Recuerdos de nostalgia y pró

Capítulo 8 "Recuerdos de nostalgia y próximo destino Alola" (parte 5)

Mientras en la Región de Unova

Cuidad Striaton

Mientras la noticia se propagaba por las demás regiones sobre el "gran torneo mundial pokemon" y también tanto sobre el "gran concurso pokemon" y el "gran TryPokaron", exactamente en el gimnasio de la cuidad que funcionaba como restaurante de 5 estrellas se encontraba cerrado, debido a una reservación que se realizó con anticipación, para un pequeño recuento.

\- Listo y bien servido, señorita campeona. Saludo un chico de cabello rojo llamado Zeo que era uno de los meseros.

\- Espero que el servicio sea de su agrado. Hablo el joven mesero de cabello azul llamado Cress.

\- Gracias hermanos por la atención. Saludo el comensal que era el hermano de ellos llamado Cilan.

\- Valla sí que el restaurante ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí no lo crees. Hablo la campeona de la región a Cilan.

\- Si muchas cosas han cambiado desde que fui de viaje a otras regiones, eh conocido a cada pokemon de cada región y creo de estar cerca de cumplir mi sueño de ser un conocedor pokemon. Dijo feliz Cilan. – Y dime tu Iris al parecer te fue muy bien en el tiempo que tomamos caminos separados o debería decir" campeona de Unova". Menciono Cilan.

\- Si, por fin pude coronarme como maestra dragón y de paso ganar la liga pokemon. Dijo muy alegre Iris.

\- Si sabes recuerdo cuando viajamos por toda la región junto a Ash, hay que admitir que fue una gran aventura. Suspiro Cilan recordando a su amigo quien le motivo a viajar y aprender de primera mano todos los conocimientos sobre los pokemon de su región.

\- Bueno el niño "Ash", al principio me confundió con un pokemon era un inmaduro y parecía un tonto. Dijo Iris refiriéndose a sus defectos de su amigo. – Pero también era una buena persona con un gran corazón con los pokemon y demostrando que, aunque los sueños sean inalcanzables se pueden lograr si uno persiste en lograrlo. Dijo en forma de añoranza, ya que, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente extrañaba mucho a Ash además de sentir una gran atracción por él.

\- Si eran una gran persona ese Ash. Menciono Cilan. – Sabias que llego a sub-campeón de la región Kalos.

\- No sabía eso Cilan, aunque no me sorprende que casi ganara el campeonato regional. Pero me alegro por él está cerca de cumplir su sueño. Dijo Iris

Y así siguieron charlando tanto Cilan como Iris sobre las cosas que sucedieron cuando se separaron y siguieron rumbos distintos, hasta que tocaron del tema que era el motivo de su rencuentro.

\- Y qué opinas Iris sobre lo que se cancelara los campeonatos pokemon de todas las regiones y, además la aparición del "gran torneo mundial pokemon". Menciono Cilan

\- Si lose en la última reunión con el comité de ligas, mencionaron sobre el torneo y que tanto yo y los demás campeones regionales y líderes de gimnasio debíamos participar junto a todos los entrenadores que participen.

\- Además que este torneo tendrá una dinámica nunca antes vista, por ellos nos han dado plazo a los líderes y campeones que tendríamos que tener una variedad de pokemon en nuestro mando para el torneo. Menciono Iris.

\- Entiendo Iris, pero que sorpresas depararan en esta gran competencia. Dijo Cilan. – Además tengo muchas dudad y primero quien es el gran entrenador, que se enfrentara el ganador del torneo en la final.

\- Yo tampoco losé Cilan, no pude averiguar mucho al respeto, aun así, debemos estar preparados. Finalizo Iris a la conversación.

Ambos continuaron con el almuerzo del día y decidieron cambiar de tema y platicar de otras cosas. Poco a poco la tarde se les fue volando a ambos y Iris pide a Cilan que le acompañe al hotel donde se estaba alojando, el cual ella acepta.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando ambos se percataron que había una multitud de personas rodeando el centro pokemon de la cuidad.

Tanto Iris como Cilan fueron a ver por qué del alboroto, y resulto ser entrenadores pidiendo información sobre el "gran torneo mundial pokemon ", el cual la enfermera Joy intentaba dar la poca información que poseía, además de la dinámica y las reglas del torneo y que también para los coordinadores y en especial a las chicas los otros eventos que se iban a realizar en la región de Alola y cual podían participar.

\- Jóvenes es todo lo que puedo informar por ahora, hasta nuevo aviso. Se excusó la enfermera.

Muchos entrenadores y coordinadores empezaron a quejarse por la poca información brindada y quería saber más, pero para casi mayoría de los presentes no necesitaban más respuestas, ya que entendieron lo esencial.

Tanto Cilan y Iris escuchaban los comentarios de los entrenadores, pero por un descuido de parte de ambos varios entrenadores reconocieron a Iris la "Campeona" de la región.

\- Miren es la campeona Iris la auténtica maestra dragón. Grito un entrenador que la reconoció.

\- Si es ella, es tan hermosa en persona. Menciono una entrenadora.

\- Yo quiero ser como ella. Dijo otra entrenadora.

De un momento a otro tanto Cilan y Iris fueron rodeados por la multitud, trataron de buscar la forma de alejarse de los presentes, pero les era imposible hasta, que Iris saco de su pokeball a su Dragonite y así pudieron escapar de todo ellos.

Luego de haber escapado de los entrenadores Iris decidió ya irse a descansar y despedirse de Cilan, pero tanto ella como el no esperaron encontrarse que ciertos conocidos.

\- Iris? Cilan? Dijo unas voces conocidas para ambos.

Ellos voltearon y se toparon con las miradas de Bianca, Georgia, Stephan y Burgundy.

\- Chicos que gusto de volverlos de nuevo. Dijo Iris. – Bueno a ti no tanto Georgia.

Georgia se molestó por el comentario de su rival, que ahora era campeona de la región. Y así tanto Bianca Stephan junto a Georgia y Burgundy decidieron ir platicando y contarse de las cosas que había vivido desde la última vez que se vieron.

Mientras Burgundy empezó a hacerles preguntas a Cilan sobre los pokemon que vio en la región Kalos.

El cual el respondía con facilidad y tranquilidad como conocedor pokemon. Y Burgundy quedo atónita por las repuesta de Cilan, que estaba a un paso delante de ella en conocimientos sobre los pokemon.

Entonces tanto Bianca y Stephan, empezaron a hablar sobre los eventos que ocurriría en dentro de 6 meses, lo cual Iris y Cilan comentaba lo poco que habían averiguado y dando su punto de vista que le era extraño que se realizara el "gran torneo mundial pokemon" y más que cancelaras las ligas regionales.

Se formó un silencio, entre los presentes ya que todos tenían sus dudas al respeto del torneo.

Y fue Bianca que cambio el tema y menciono que dentro de un mes viajaría a la región de Alola para entrenar en ese lugar con los pokemon que atrapo en la región de Sinnoh y de paso capturar pokemon de la región para estar preparada para el torneo.

Stephan también comento que viajaría dentro también de un mes al igual que Bianca para entrenar para el torneo, juntos a sus pokemon que capturo en la región Hoenn.

Georgia también planeaba hacer lo mismo y menciono que está dispuesta a ganar y que en el caso de enfrentarse con Iris, ella la derrotaría sin mucho esfuerzo, cosa que provoco una discusión entre ambas, mientras los demás observaban y se reían de lo ocurrido.

\- Les parecen si vamos todos juntos a Alola, para entrenar para el torneo. Menciono Stephan.

\- A mí me parece una estupenda idea. Grito de alegría Bianca.

\- Si, y poder ver a esos pokemon de Alola que dicen que hay pokemon de la región de Kanto que tiene una forma exclusiva en esa región. Menciono Burgundy.

Cuando ella menciono Kanto, tanto para Iris y Cilan se le vino a la mente su mejor amigo Ash, el joven entrenador que acompañaron en su travesía por toda la región.

\- Si tal vez veamos de nuevo a Ash. Menciono Iris con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada ya que él lo motivo su sueño de ser la mejor maestra dragón y que ahora lo ha demostrado.

Además, que Iris se sentía algo atraída por Ash, a pesar de ser alguien inmaduro, pero a la vez noble y compresivo, además que el la apoyo en los momentos difíciles.

\- Si también espero verlo. Dijo Cilan.

\- Entonces está decidido iremos a Alola dentro de un mes. Menciono Stephan, para luego despedirse de los demás y mencionarles que se verían en el aeropuerto de pueblo Arcilla.

Y así fue como todos se despidieron y prometieron verse y viajar juntos a esa región.

Iris volvió a sacar a su Dragonite y partió rumbo a su hotel, el cual al llegar se echó a descansar por el ajetreado día y no pudo evitar pensar en Ash, no pudo evitar recordar a su "niño", porque dentro de su corazón añoraba escucharlo de nuevo, verlo y abrazarlo, además que lo más probable se vean y se enfrente en el torneo y le demostraría, lo tan fuerte que ella se hizo, demostrándole su camino que recorrió para ser maestra dragón y campeona.

Mientras eso sucedía en otro lugar, se encontraba un joven de cabellos verde claro, que se enteraba al detalle del "gran torneo mundial pokemon".

\- Valla así que lo más probable es que nos veamos de nuevo Ash. Dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia. – Así que podremos enfrentarnos y podre ver ese gran vinculo que tienes con tus pokemon. Sonrió el joven llamado solo como "N".

Mientras el empieza a preparar sus pokemon y su equipo para lo que se avecinaba.


	9. Capítulo 9 Recuerdos de nostalgia y pró

Capítulo 9 "Recuerdos de nostalgia y próximo destino Alola" (parte 6)

Mientras en la región Kalos.

Era un día muy hermosa en la cuidad Luminaria, la gente caminaba tranquila por las calles, la cuidad estaba reconstruida en su totalidad después de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace 2 años por lo maléficos planes del equipo Flama.

Pero el acontecimiento resiente del "gran torneo mundial pokemon", ha empezado a esparcirse en toda la región de Kalos, por ende, muchos entrenadores empezaron a buscar información en los centros pokemon, para luego embarcarse en la búsqueda de nuevos pokemon y otros más empeñados sabiendo que en el torneo participaran los líderes de gimnasio y los campeones además sobre el nuevo estilo de batalla que se llevara a cabo motivo a otros a viajar a otras regiones por nuevos pokemon.

Mientras todo sucedía, cerca de la cuidad en las zonas de negocios de restaurantes y pastelerías, se encontraban muchos clientes pasando la mañana degustando ricos postres, acompañados de una taza de té o café.

Exactamente en una de las mesas se encontraban unas cuantas jóvenes disfrutando de un merecido descanso luego de estar practicando sus rutinas para futuros exhibiciones o TryPokaron.

\- Wao... estoy cansada de tanto practicar las nuevas rutinas que no estas enseñando la maestra Palermo. Dijo una chica de tés morena llamada Shauna.

\- Al menos a ti te salió mejor que a mí. Se quejó una joven de contextura gruesa llamada Nini. – A mí me duele todo el cuerpo de pues de estar practicando casi toda la mañana y más lo de ayer, no creía que ser la reina de Kalos, seria así de difícil. Dijo quejándose un poco.

\- No es para tanto Nini y Shauna, si Palermo no escogió a las 4 además de Serena como sus aprendices, lo más que podemos es demostrar nuestro esfuerzo y nuestras ganas de superarnos. Menciono una joven de tés clara y cabello de color azul llamado Miette.

\- También admito que es complicado, nunca creí que fuera así de difícil de superar a Aria. Dijo una chica de cabello largo y color negro llamada Amelia. – Ahora entiendo por qué Palermo creía que no estaba lista para ser su discípula. Suspiro un poco mientras tomaba botella de agua mientras esperaba que llegara su pedido de un té y unos pokélitos.

\- ¿Alguien sabe cómo le estará yendo a Serena, en los concursos pokemon de la región Hoenn? Pregunto Miette queriendo saber más de su gran rival por el reinado de Kalos.

\- No lose Miette, pero donde quiera que este espero que brille como un gran rayo de sol. Sonrió Shauna, sabiendo que su amiga iluminara con su sonrisa los corazones de los espectadores.

\- Debo admitir que al principio la odie, por haberme ganado en la gran exhibición de ciudad Frey, pero ahora veo que era una gran persona y eso motivo a cambiar y ser la nueva reina de Kalos, pero ya no como una forma de presumir lo que soy sino traer alegría a los demás y sentir ese cariño y apoyo del público. Dijo muy emotiva Amelia recordando los motivos que hizo que cambiara de mentalidad.

Tanto Shauna, Miette y Nini la miraron y entendía de sus palabras. Serena además de su rival era una gran amiga y donde este en estos momentos este progresando con sus rutinas, para poder cumplir su sueño de ser la reina Kalos.

\- Bueno, será reina después de mí. Porque yo seré la reina de Kalos. Dijo con firmeza Miette, pero si saber que alguien le había escuchado.

\- Serás reina de Kalos después de mí. Dijo aquella voz familiar para aquellos que estaban presentes.

Las chicas al voltear se percataron de la presencia de la dueña de la voz.

\- ¿Serena? Dijeron muy sorprendidos.

Serena sonrió al ver sus expresiones de asombro ya que ella sabía que no se esperaba su presencia en el lugar.

Pasaron unos interminables segundos donde las chicas trataba de asimilar la presencia de serena frente a ellas.

\- ¿No me van a saludar? O ¿Decir hola? Pregunto Serena.

Las chicas se recuperaron del asombro y fueron a saludarla y a abrazarla. Y así continuaron con sus conversaciones, juntos con Serena y empezaron a preguntarle cómo le había ido en Hoenn, la cual ella respondió, que no le fue muy bien ya que, aunque fue una hermosa experiencia, ella carecía de ser una entrenadora de batallas pokemon por la cual los primeros intentos de ganar su primer listo fueron difíciles, pero luego cuando logro adaptarse al ritmo de los concursos, pudo llegar a juntar los 5 listones y participar en el "Festival Pokemon " logrando llegar hasta los cuartos de final, contra una chica de cabellos azules de nombre Dawn de la región de Sinnoh.

Serena hizo una pausa para que sus amigas pudieran entender lo que les narraba.

Tanto Miette, Shauna, Nini y Amelia, se sorprendieron de que se trataba los concursos pokemon, porque de ahí se originaron los "Performances" y no sabía que además de hacer coreografías, también tenían que batallar contra sus adversarios.

Serena prosiguió con su relato, donde después conto que se hizo amiga de la chica que la derroto en el concurso y además que le dio algunos consejos para mejorar en los concursos y luego al final del festival de Hoenn ella le ofreció ir al festival de la región Johto para participar, la cual serena acepto y partieron juntos a dicha región. Donde su desempeño mejoro enormemente, además de conocer a otra coordinadora que era amiga de Dawn llamada May y ambas le dieron más consejos para mejorar en los concursos, pero al final ella no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que en las rondas finales perdió contra May.

Las chicas entendieron un poco su frustración de Serena, ella se había esforzado mucho mientras estuvo en los concursos pokemon y entendía lo que tan difíciles que eran, debido al entrenamiento con Palermo.

Luego que Serena terminara de contarles toda su aventura que vivió en los concursos, les explico que ella volvió hace 2 meses a Kalos, ya que Palermo le pidió que regresara y le mostrara el fruto de su empeño por cumplir su sueño.

Tanto Shauna, Miette, Nini y Amelia, se quedaron algo sorprendidas de que Serena estuviera ya en Kalos hace 2 meses ya que eso encajaba por que hace poco su maestra Palermo les empezó a exigir menos en sus entrenamientos que antes.

\- Y chicas cuénteme como les ha ido desde que me fui. Pregunto Serena a las demás.

Ellas empezaron a contarle, desde lo sucedido en Kalos hizo que se replantearan sus rutinas y empezaran a pulirlas y así durante el trascurso que empezaban la exhibición pokemon en la región, lograron superar a las demás concursantes y en la "class master" entre ellas tuvieron que demostrar quién sería la que enfrentaría a Aria por el puesto de "Reina de Kalos", pero al final ninguna pudo ganarle.

Amelia también menciono que después de su derrota y de ver como las demás performances, lograron llegar a la clase maestra, se dio cuenta de sus errores y desde entonces empezó a cambiar su personalidad y mejorar sus rutinas para poder ser alguien a la altura de ser una reina de Kalos.

Serena quedo sorprendida por el progreso de sus amigas y de Amelia, pero antes de poder decirles algunas palabras ellas continuaron con su historia.

Después de que ninguna pudo lograr vencer a Aria, al terminar la Exhibición, fueron contactadas por Palermo y les dijo su interés por ellas como performances y les ofreció enseñarles y entrenarlas para ser la próxima reina de Kalos.

La cual ellas aceptaron y así ella se convirtieron en alumnas de Palermo y tiempo después Amelia se una a ellas después de hablar con ella y convencerla de que sea su maestra y le prometió que haría hasta lo imposible para que ella la acepte. Al principio Palermo se negó, pero después de un tiempo donde Amelia demostró todo lo que podía mostrar de su talento, logro convencer a Palermo de que fuera su alumna.

\- Me sorprende chicas, al parecer han mejorado mucho desde que fue a Hoenn. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Las demás chicas se alegraron por el cumplido de su amiga y rival, hasta que Serena cambio de conversación.

\- Bueno chicas escuche, hay algo que quiero que vean. Menciono Serena. – Pero debemos ir al centro pokemon.

Las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron al centro pokemon para ver lo que menciono Serena.

Una vez llegado al lugar fueron directo a ver la pokevisión y Serena le mostro que tenía un mensaje que era una video-llamada pendiente, lo cual ella empezó a explicar que era de Palermo y fue ella que le dio la dirección de donde buscarlas para que vinieran.

Serena presiono la video-llamada y apareció Palermo en pantalla.

\- Buenos días chicas, como están todas ustedes. Saludo Palermo a sus alumnas.

Todas ellas respondieron que se encontraban bien y preguntaron de por el video.

\- Seré breve chicas, lo que les diré les incumbe a ustedes. Dijo mientras hacia una pausa para continuar.

\- Estoy organizando "el gran TryPokaron" o "Gran certamen Pokemon". Dijo Palermo. Las chicas se miraron extrañada con lo dicho por su maestra.

\- Verán, hace tiempo atrás antes de ser la maestra de Aria tenía planeado llevar los performances a las demás regiones ya que era un sueño mío y no solo limitarse a Kalos, lo cual no pude lograrlo a falta de tiempo y apoyo para lograrlo, pero ahora acabo de conseguir auspiciadores y gente que apoya mi proyecto. Por ello tanto a ustedes como a Aria quiero que participen en ella y demuestren todo lo bueno de las "exhibiciones pokemon" y aliente a que más entrenadoras se animen a ser performances y que otras regiones tenga sus reinas regionales y trasmitir el cariño y devoción al público.

Tanto Serena como las demás quedaron anonadadas por lo dicho de su maestra, no podía creer el sueño que ella tenía.

\- Sé que es algo repentino, además para ustedes que empezaron a entrenar conmigo, para mejorar sus rutinas y perfeccionarlas, pero desde mi punto de vista ya están lista para cosas mayores, por ello quiero que participen en el "gran certamen pokemon", que se realizara en la región de Alola, donde también se llevaran a cabo el "gran concurso pokemon" y el "gran torneo mundial pokemon" que se realizara en 6 meses. Dijo Palermo.

Entonces Miette decidió preguntar sobre el tema.

\- Entonces usted desea que participemos en el "gran certamen pokemon" y la ganemos.

Palermo asiente como respuesta a la pregunta.

\- Si Miette, quiero que ganen el certamen y demuestre al mundo lo que es ser una performance. Dijo Palermo.

\- Entendemos maestra no la defraudaremos. Dijo con mucho ánimo Shauna.

\- Si nosotras tampoco la defraudaremos. Dijeron al unísono Nini y Amelia.

\- Serena, espero con ansias todo lo que te enseñe y todo lo que aprendiste durante este tiempo sé que tienes un potencial enorme para superar a Aria y sé que lo lograras. Dijo Palermo adulando a Serena.

\- No se preocupe maestra, le demostrare todo lo que eh mejorado. Dijo con entusiasmo Serena.

Palermo sonrió y se despidió de sus alumnas, sin antes decirles que pronto a las demás performances les llegara la invitación para participar del "gran certamen pokemon".

Luego que terminara la video-llamada las chicas se sintieron entusiasmada, porque esto era un gran paso en sus carreras como performances.

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar entre ellas una gran cantidad de personas aparecieron en el centro pokemon, todo ellos eran entrenadores que buscaban información sobre el "gran torneo mundial pokemon".

Ellas decidieron salir del lugar, pero cuando se disponían a regresar al restaurante se toparon con alguien.

\- ¿Shauna? ¿Serena? Dijeron unas voces conocidas por ambas.

\- ¿Tierno? ¿Trevor? Dijo algo sorprendida Shauna al ver a sus 2 mejores amigos y compañeros de viaje.

\- ¡Serena, cuanto tiempo sin verte! Dijo una chica de cabello rubios de 12 años.

\- ¡Bonnie! Dijo sorprendida al ver a su amiga después de 2 años de no verla.

\- ¿Serena? Dijeron unas voces a su frente de ella.

\- ¿Korrina? ¿Clemont? Dijo sorprendida de ver a ambos líderes de gimnasio.

\- Valla tanto tiempo sin verte. Dijo Clemont abrazando a su amiga.

\- Si Serena y valla que has cambiado te vas más linda que la última vez que nos vimos. Dijo muy feliz Korrina.

\- Y que les trae por aquí a todos ustedes. Pregunto Nini interrumpiendo el encuentro entre amigos de Shauna y Serena.

\- Verán, tanto yo como Trevor como yo venimos a buscar información sobre el "gran torneo mundial pokemon". Dijo con muchos ánimos Tierno.

Trevor asiente. – Y ustedes que le trae al centro pokemon. Pregunto.

Mientras Shauna empezaba a explicarles su motivo y Serena conversaba con sus amigos.

\- Que les parece sin continuamos la conversación en el restaurante. Dijo Amelia.

Todos asintieron y fueron a un restaurante donde conversarían tranquilos.

\- Y que hacen aquí. Pregunto Serena.

\- Veras tanto yo como Korrina fuimos al centro pokemon a pedir algo de información sobre el "gran torneo mundial pokemon". Dijo en un tono serio mientras Korrina asentía. – Además que mi hermana quería inscribirse. Dijo refiriéndose a su pequeña hermana.

\- Oye, hermanote tu sabe que no soy pequeña para que me esté cuidando. Dijo muy molesta Bonnie. – Y, además, te encontré en una cita con Korrina. Dijo mientras dejaba algo sorprendida a Serena.

Ambos se sonrojaron por lo dicho por ella e intentaron negarlo, pero su rubor los delataba.

\- Pero ustedes no saben sobre el "gran torneo mundial pokemon". Pregunto Serena.

Tanto Clemont y Korrina negaron con sus cabezas, aludiendo de no saber mucho sobre el tema.

\- En si los lideres tuvimos una reunión con el comité de ligas de las demás regiones y dijeron que las ligas pokemon se cancelaban hasta el próximo año. Menciono Korrina.

\- Porque cancelaria las ligas regionales. Pregunto Serena.

\- Eso no dejaron muy bien en claro, no nos dieron razones para posponer tanto la liga de Kalos como de las demás regiones. Explico Clemont. – Además dijeron que este torneo sería muy diferente y el comité nos dijo que teníamos que participar en ella obligatoriamente, lo cual me parece muy extraño.

Korrina y Bonnie asintieron ya que les hacía muy raro y repentino sobre la cancelación de las ligas regionales y la aparición del torneo mundial.

\- Bueno, no importa voy a participar en el "gran torneo mundial pokemon". Dijo con muchos ánimos. – Y de paso le ganare a Ash.

Con esa mención sobre Ash, ha Serena se le vino los recuerdos de su único y gran amor de la infancia, que le echaba de menos y extrañaba y que siempre atesorara todos los momentos vividos que tuvieron mientras viajaban por toda la región de Kalos.

Para Clemont y Korrina escuchar de nuevo el nombre de aquel entrenador de Kanto, les traía muchos recuerdos nostálgicos ya que él fue un gran amigo y alguien admirable.

Mientras esto sucedía y los demás escuchaban la conversación, fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

\- ¿Bonnie? Llamo alguien

\- ¿Eh? Dijo ella.

\- Oh Bonnie como has estado. Saludo una chica de su misma edad de cabellos rojos

\- ¡Mairin! Dijo algo sorprendida. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Dijo muy feliz.

\- Se conocen. Pregunto Clemont.

\- En verdad si nos conocemos. Respondió Bonnie. – Nos conocimos más, cuando iba por mi quinta medalla de gimnasio, desde ahí nos hicimos grandes amigas, pero cuando termino la liga tomamos caminos separados. Conto

Tanto su hermano como Korrina y Serena y los demás presentes, entendieron por qué la sonrisa de Bonnie al ver a su amiga.

\- Y dime Mairin que te trae por la cuidad Luminalia. Pregunto.

\- En sí, hace unas semanas me volví a encontrarme con Alain y recobrar viejos tiempo, pero hace unos días le empecé a notar que se comportaba algo extraño. Dijo con algo de pena Mairin.

Los demás se pusieron atento con lo que empezaba a contarles Mairin, ya que Alain seguía siendo el campeón de Kalos.

\- Y Bueno, me sorprendió verlo actuar extraño y a veces se iba sin avisar cuando nos reuníamos para conversar, por eso hoy decidí seguirlo a ver qué era lo que él me oculta ya que lo considero como un hermano mayor para mí. Dijo Mairin.

\- Entonces llegaste aquí porque Alain vino aquí ¿verdad? Pregunto Shauna.

Mairin asintió. – Si, lo estuve siguiendo hasta llegar a esta zona de restaurantes y pastelerías y fue aquí donde le perdí el rastro.

Todos asintieron por lo mencionado, aunque se preguntaba qué haría alguien como Alain en este lugar y por qué tanto misterio y que ocultaba. Fueron una de esas preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de los ahí presentes.

Entonces de un momento a otro Miette se percató de algo.

\- ¡Chicos! Miren hay! Dijo señalando al frente de ellos.

Justo como señalaba Miette se percataron de la presencia de Alain, pero lo raro fue verlo taparse el rostro con su chaqueta y usando gafas de sol, sentado en una mesa de esos restaurantes aparentemente esperando a alguien.

Todos se acercaron con cautela, a ver con quien se iba a encontrar. Y así fue como acabo de unos minutos alguien se acercaba a la mesa de Alain.

Aquella persona era una chica de cabellos rojizos y usaba una ropa muy casual, además portando unas gafas oscuras al igual que Alain y un sobrero.

Él se levantó de su mesa y fue a su encuentro, sin saber que eran observados por los demás.

\- Miren, al parecer Alain está saliendo con alguien. Dijo Shauna

\- Si, y para el colmo ella es hermosa. Dijo Tierno algo deprimido.

\- No se chicos, para mí se me hace un poco familiar. Dijo Nini.

Serena apenas la vio se dio cuenta de quién era y sonrió para sus adentro.

Todos los presentes se quedaron más de una hora, observando y escuchando lo que tanto Alain y la chica misteriosa conversaban. Aunque todo lo que ellos hablan era cosas formales y tribales.

\- Chicos no cree, que es una falta de respeto estar espiando a alguien sus conversaciones. Dijo Clemont

\- Si, chicos mejor marchémonos de aquí, esto no es de nuestra incumbencia. Dijo Trevor.

\- Vamos chicos, esto se está poniendo interesante. Hablo Miette.

\- Si, Miette tiene razón esto se está poniendo interesante. Hablo Nini apoyando las palabras de Miette.

\- Me pregunto con quién estará hablando Alain. Hablo Mairin queriendo saber con quién hablaba Alain.

Siguieron escuchando la conversación que sostenía Alain y la misteriosa chica.

\- Que bueno es tener un tiempo para los dos. Hablo la chica misteriosa.

\- Si, no tuve tiempo debido a mis viajes de investigación de las mega-evoluciones en otras regiones y no me creerías lo que acabo de descubrir. Hablo muy animado Alain.

\- Si te entiendo muy bien, sé que te gusta mucho las investigaciones sobre las "megas". Respondió la desconocida con un tono de sarcasmo.

Alain se dio cuenta de su tono y pensó sus palabras para aliviar el enojo de su chica.

\- Amor sé que no eh sido muy atento, desde hace un tiempo debido a mi trabajo de investigador. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió. – Pero, te tengo una sorpresa especial para ti, pero te pido que cierres los ojos. Pidió Alain.

Aquella jovencita a pesar de llevar las gafas se tapó los ojos y espero con ansias el regalo de su pareja.

Alain se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a lado de la chica y se arrodillo y con una mano saco de su bolsillo un estuche y con la otra mano de su chaqueta saco una caja y se la entrego.

\- Ahora puedes abrirlos cariño. Hablo Alain.

La chica se quitó las manos que cubría sus ojos y al ver lo que su enamorado le traía se alegró y recibió los regalos.

\- Quiero que lo abras ahora cariño. Le pidió a la chica misteriosa.

Ella abrió primero el estuche pequeño y al abrirlo se percató que era un anillo con una piedra muy grande engarzado en ella, pero al percatarse mejor se dio cuenta que no era una "piedra preciosa", sino era una mega-piedra y luego prosiguió abrir la pequeña caja y observo que era un pendiente.

Antes que la chica preguntara sobre que era la mega-piedra y el pendiente, fue interrumpida por su novio.

\- Amor lo que acabo de darte es la mega-piedra llamada "Delphoxarita" y el pendiente es la llave-actividadora para tu Delphox, con ella podrás hacerla megaevolucionar para que tu rutina sea más hermosa que antes. Hablo alabando lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Aquella chica se sintió mejor con las palabras de su novio y lo recompenso por sus regalos con un beso muy apasionado.

Mientras eso pasaba, tanto Serena y los demás estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo en especial Mairin que no pensaba que quien consideraba un hermano le hubiera ocultado que él tenía una relación con alguien.

\- Gracias, amor en verdad lamento ponerme así, es debido al estrés que estado últimamente y verdad necesitaba verte, pero justo cuando tenía tiempo para poder salir contigo en una cita, te sale que debe hacer un viaje para otras regiones. Aclaro lo que sentía ella.

\- Amor, a pesar de que la investigación es mi pasión tu eres lo que pienso todo el tiempo estas en mi corazón y mi mente. Hablo con mucho cariño y seriedad hacia su novia.

La chica simplemente se limitó a asentir y acariciarle el rostro con ternura.

\- Lose Alain sé que ser investigador es tu sueño a igual que el mío fue ser la reina de Kalos lo cual lo conseguí hace tiempo, trayendo con mis performances alegría a las personas y los pokemon. Menciono la extraña.

Los que estaba escuchando toda la conversación se quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho de la chica de que su sueño que ha conseguido fue ser la reina de Kalos.

\- No puede ser. Dijo una sorprendida Miette.

\- ¿Acaso ella es Aria? Dijo Nini.

\- El campeón de Kalos y la Reina de Kalos son ¿novios? Dijo Amelia con mucha sorpresa.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba. Dijo aun sorprendido Tierno y Trevor.

\- Wao... que lindo. Hablo una sonriente Bonnie.

\- Eso explicaría los rumores que se escuchaba hace un tiempo. Hablo Korrina.

Tanto Mirian y Serena estaban alegres por ambos, por el lado de Mirian de quien consideraba como un hermano mayor tuviera alguien que le demostrara el cariño y el amor y por el lado de Serena que Aria que ella fuera feliz ya que desde su partida a Hoenn estuve pendiente de los performances por televisión y vio un gran cambio de Aria en sus performances y la 2 veces que defendió su título de reina.

Pero todos no se percataron que la pareja se levantaba para retirarse del lugar e irse. Así fue como decidieron seguirlos, siguieron sus pasos hasta llegar a un pequeño pasaje medio solitario donde no transitaban muchas personas.

Les siguieron por un buen rato hasta que los perdieron de vista.

\- Pero si estaba por aquí. Dijo Shauna que no entendía donde se habían ido.

\- No lose, les perdimos el rastro cuando doblaron en la esquina. Menciono Miette.

Los demás asintieron y se preguntaba por dónde se había ido los tortolos.

\- No entiendo donde se pudieron haber ido. Dijo Mairin.

\- Aquí estoy. Dijo la voz de Alain atrás de ella.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver tanto a Alain como a la chica misteriosa que se quitó sus gafas y el sobrero que llevaba revelando su identidad que solo Serena conocía y los demás sospechaban.

\- Que hacían espiándonos. Pregunto algo extrañada al ver tanto a Serena como a las demás chicas, aunque no se sorprendía de ver a Serena en Kalos ya que ella estaba al tanto de su progreso en Hoenn y también del día de su regreso.

Tanto ellos estaban nerviosos no sabían que responder, hasta que alguien hablo.

\- Felicidades Aria no sabía de tu relación con el campeón de Kalos. Felicito Serena a Aria.

Aria simplemente sonrió por las palabras dichas por su amiga y rival.

\- Si gracias por eso. Sonrió ella.

\- Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. Hablo Korrina.

\- ¿Qué rumores? Dijo con mucha duda Alain.

\- Verán, lo que ella se refería es que hace un tiempo atrás después del ataque del equipo Flare y una vez que se hizo a la ceremonia de coronación del campeón de Kalos, hubo un baile que es tradición que esté presente el campeón y la reina de Kalos. Explico Clemont.

Solo los que no estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia se sorprendieron por lo mencionado por Clemont.

\- Eso quiere decir si yo o Serena te hubiera ganado y convertido en la reina de Kalos hubiéramos bailado con el campeón de la liga que pudo también haber sido Ash. Hablo Miette.

Serena se sonrojo por lo hablado de Miette ya que de echo si la cosa se hubiera sucedido de otro modo pudieron tanto ella como Ash tener ese baile que fueron interrumpidos aquella vez.

\- Bueno, en si esos rumores son ciertos. Asintió Aria. Todo empezó en ese baile, lo curioso es que Alain no sabía bailar. Dijo riéndose un poco de él.

Tanto Alain se sintió un poco avergonzado por lo dicho de su novia, provocando unas pequeñas risas a los demás.

\- Pero desde que lo vi, en la liga me sentí atraída por él, pero Alain era muy serio y yo a pesar de ser muy alegre y un poco extrovertida, pero a la vez educada.

\- El baile solo hizo acrecentar ese cariño que le tenía. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió. – Desde esa noche que bailamos tuvimos una conversación muy amena de nuestros gustos que coincidíamos por el tema de los pokemon, luego nos hicimos amigos y pasábamos en contacto las veces que podíamos y unas cuantas veces salimos en plan de conocernos y así fue poco a poco nos hacíamos más cercano. Explico Aria.

\- En si a pesar de todo, llegar a sentir ese flechazo a primera vista de ella y lo que más me gustaba de ella era sus rutinas de performances que ella hacía ya que antes me concentraba en las investigaciones de la mega-evoluciones y la crianza de los pokemon, pero cuando ella me pidió que fuera a uno de sus presentaciones, quede cautivado por su gracia y belleza y alegría que expresa en sus rutinas. Hablo Alain, que provoco un sonrojo de ella.

\- Pasaron los meses y fue hace un año y medio que le confesé que me había enamorado de ella. Comento Alain.

\- Si, fue muy tierno su confesión aquella ocasión y lo hizo cuando me invito a ver la cuidad Luminalia, desde la torre Prisma, aquella noche. Confeso Aria mientras Alain la abrazaba desde su atrás.

Lo mencionado de la pareja provoco una envidia de parte de Shauna, Nini y Miette, por lo romántico que debió haber sido y una sonrisa por parte de las demás chicas en parte de los hombres una sonrisa por lo cursi que pudo llegar a ser Alain ya que ellos lo consideraban como un chico frio y serio, pero también muy amigable.

\- Además, hoy era nuestro aniversario de un año y medio. Explico Aria que seguía siendo abrasado por su novio.

Y así prosiguieron con su conversación con la pareja, hasta que Tierno le pregunto si él sabía algo sobre el "gran torneo mundial pokemon".

\- La verdad no se mucho sobre el torneo incluso Diantha, que todavía no la eh enfrentado en una batalla pokemon para ser considerado campeón de la región, debido a mis viajes no sabe mucho sobre el asunto, aunque solo me menciono y explico que era obligatoria que tanto ella y yo y los demás campeones y líderes de gimnasio estamos obligados a participar en ella y que el ganador se enfrentara al campeón legendario. Explico Alain.

\- Espera existe un campeón legendario. Pregunto Trevor y Tierno a la vez.

\- En si yo tampoco lo sabía y Diantha tampoco lo sabe, así que es una gran sorpresa saber que existe. Hablo Alain.

\- Pero no te parece raro, digo todo este asunto que incluso suspenda la liga hasta terminado este torneo mundial. Interrumpió Korrina.

A todos les invadía la duda sobre el asunto ya que era un misterio para muchos, hasta que Serena tomo la palabra y pregunto un asunto a Aria.

\- Aria dime tú también sabe sobre los eventos que se realizaran en Alola. Pregunto Serena.

Ella asintió y le explico tanto a Serena como a las demás chicas sobre "La Gran Exhibición Pokemon" y "El Gran Concurso Pokemon".

Al cabo de un rato de explicaciones y debates en el pequeño callejo Tierno hace una propuesta a todos.

\- Que les parece si todos partimos a Alola juntos aquí en un mes. Pregunto Tierno a los demás.

\- No me parece mala idea. Hablo Trevor.

\- Un viaje entre todos, me parece bien. Sonrió Nini.

\- Si, además podemos aprovechar en prepararnos en la región Alola, para los eventos y tomar de paso unas merecidas vacaciones en la playa. explico Miette.

\- Si de paso podría entrenar en esa región los pokemon que tendré que entrenar para estar listo para el torneo. Hablo con entusiasmo Clemont.

\- Si, además eh oído que en la isla donde se llevara a cabo llamado Mele-Mele, tiene zonas donde se puede practicar deporte extremo. Hablo muy entusiasmada Korrina.

\- Me parece bien y tu Serena, Alain y Aria ¿vendrían con nosotros? Pregunto Bonnie.

\- Claro me parece bien no crees Aria. Le pregunto Serena.

\- Si tienes razón ya que hace un tiempo que no me tomo un descanso de mis deberes como reina de Kalos. Explico Aria. – Además, podre pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi novio. Le sonrió a Alain

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Finalizo el mientras Mirian asintió con la cabeza aceptando la invitación de ir con los demás.

\- Además lo más seguro que Ash, también participe en el torneo mundial y ahora quiero ver que tan fuerte se habrá echo. Dijo muy emocionado Alain.

Tanto Clemont, Korrina, Tierno, Trevor y Bonnie, esperaba encontrarse que aquel entrenador de Kanto, al igual que Serena desde aquella despedida en el aeropuerto donde ella se despidió robándole un beso que atesora en sus recuerdos.

Después de acordar que en un mes se verían todos en el aeropuerto de la cuidad para partir a la región de Alola, todos se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados, mientras Serena iba al hotel donde estaba temporalmente alojada, en su mente solo había la incógnita de saber si poder enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia el azabache y poder superar su timidez y confesar sus sentimientos y a la vez demostrarle lo muy fuerte que se había hecho durante estos 2 años y que ella no se " rendirá hasta el final".

Mientras esto sucedía en Kalos, en otro lugar empezaban con las atrocidades de crear a los pokemon-humanos, mientras las noticias del gran torneo mundial pokemon llegaba a oídos de grandes rivales.


	10. Capítulo 10 Grandes torneo, grandes riv

Capítulo 10 "Grandes torneo, grandes rivales" (parte 1)

Mientras la noticia del "Gran Torneo Mundial Pokemon" se esparcía por todas las regiones, a su vez provoco una oleada de nuevos entrenadores que salía de todas las regiones con un solo objetivo capturar muchos pokemon y entrenarlos para participar en el torneo.

Mientras en la región Kanto.

No encontramos en la Cuidad Frotomar, más exacto a las afueras de la cuidad donde encontramos un joven entrenador de cabellos castaños llamado Ritchie que estaba descansando en el sofá de su hogar, a su lado se encontraba su pokemon y amigo que tenía por nombre Sparky que era un pikachu.

Ritchie se encontraba muy pensativo por su último viaje que hizo recientemente hacia la región Sinnoh donde participo en la liga de esa región donde quedo en los mejores 8, debido a su rival el cual enfrento con pokemon que nunca había visto y termino perdiendo con mucha facilidad, aunque esto le sirvió de experiencia y luego después al final de la liga fue a hablar con aquel entrenador y preguntarle de donde capturo a todo esos pokemon.

El entrenador simplemente le conto que el provenía de la región Unova, el cual le empezó a explicar más sobre su región de origen y los pokemon que hay habitaban. Ritchie se interesó mucho sobre aquella región que nunca había escuchado y en eso el entrenador de nombre Brandom le sugirió que el fuera a su región y capture a nuevos pokemon para incrementar el poder de su equipo.

Ritchie lo pensó unos minutos meditando la opción de viajar a esa nueva región, el cual le tenía muy intrigado e interesado. Al cabo de pensarlo unos momentos aceptos la propuesta de Brandom de viajar a su región, pero le menciono que lo hará luego porque él quería ir a su hogar a ver a su familia y tomar un pequeño descanso, el cual el entrenador entendió y él también le explico que extrañaba a su familia y que se daría un tiempo para tomar un respiro en su hogar.

Luego de terminar de recordar lo vivido hace unas semanas, se planteó participar de nuevo en la liga de Kanto, pero luego se enteró que toda liga regional queda suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, el cual desalentó un poco a Ritchie.

\- Sabes Sparky, fue un duro golpe saber que no habrá liga este año. Dijo algo frustrado por lo sucedido.

Su pokemon asintió ya que a él también no le gustaba sobre la cancelación de las ligas regionales, además de querer demostrar todo su poder en los duelos pokemon.

\- Pero sabes Sparky, ahora con la noticia que se está organizando el primer torneo mundial pokemon, donde participaran tanto los líderes de gimnasio y los campeones de otras regiones. Dijo con algo de emoción contagiando el mismo entusiasmo a su pikachu el cual sonrió alegremente por la alegría de su entrenador.

\- Pika Pi (SI). Dijo muy emocionado pikachu.

\- Enfrentaremos nuevos retos y demostraremos que tan fuerte somos Sparky. Dijo Ritchie con seriedad. – Viajaremos a la región Unova primero para aumentar nuestro equipo y luego viajaremos a donde se realizará el torneo en Alola.

\- Y lo más seguro es que nos volvamos a ver con Ash y tengamos nuestra batalla y espero que este bien preparado por esta vez, le ganare como de lugar. Dijo mientras miraba 2 mega-piedras evolutivas y 2 mega-llaves.

Mientras eso sucedía en Kanto en la región Johto.

Nos encontramos en una arena de enfrentamiento donde 2 entrenadores se batían a duelo pokemon.

\- Typhlosion usa (Rueda de Fuego). Ordeno una joven entrenadora de nombre Macey a su pokemon.

\- Rápido Meganium esquívalo y atáquele con (Energibola). Grito el otro entrenador de nombre Jackson.

Ambos pokemon atacaron mientras el ataque de Typhlosion de Macey era esquivado por el Meganium de Jackson, que logro esquivar también su (Energibola).

\- Typhlosion usa (Pantalla de humo), ahora. Grito Macey.

Typhlosion ejecuto su ataque rápido que no dejo que Meganium pudiera responder.

\- ¡Maldición! cuidado Meganium no sabemos dónde se encuentra. Menciono Jackson para que su pokemon estuviera atenta.

\- Ahora Typhlosion usa (Estallido). Grito rápido Macey.

Desde el suelo donde se encontraba Meganium salió un fuerte estallido que mando a volar al Meganium de Jackson, dejándole gravemente debilitada por diferencia de tipo.

\- Vamos Meganium, no te rindas. Decía muy preocupado Jackson por su pokemon.

Al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador Meganium con dificultad se levantó y miro de frente al Typhlosion de Macey.

\- Bueno parece que llego la hora de probarlo. Dijo Jackson con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué planeas Jackson? Dijo con mucha duda Macey.

\- Bueno Macey te mostrare lo tan fuertes que somos yo y mi Meganium. Dijo con firmeza mientras se ponía un brazalete de color blanco en la muñeca que contenía una mega-piedra en ella.

Macey se quedó sorprendida que su amigo y rival poseyera una mega-evolución.

\- Ahora, demostremos que nuestros lazos son fuertes, sobrepasa más allá de la evolución Meganium, mega-evoluciona. Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras que una luz rodeaba a su pokemon, para después revelar a una mega-Meganium.

\- Ahora Mega-Meganium usa (Fuerza Lunar). Dijo Jackson mientras Meganium formaba una bola de energía tan radiante como la luz de la luna y lo lanzo contra el Typhlosion de Macey.

El cual no reacciono a tiempo y recibió el golpe directo dejándole muy agotado.

\- Así que tú también tienes una mega-evolución verdad Jackson. Dijo Macey mientras el asintió.

\- Sí, tengo una mega y ahora no podrás ganarme. Dijo con una sonrisa. Además, con esta mega mi Meganium pasa a ser de tipo Hada secundario.

\- Bueno parece que te subestime, tal vez antes, pudieras haberme ganado, pero ahora no. Dijo con seriedad mientras de su cuello mostraba un collar donde había engarzada una mega-piedra. – Vamos, demostremos nuestro lazo sobrepasa más allá de la evolución Typhlosion, mega-evoluciona. Grito mientras al igual que Meganium, Typhlosion mega-evolucionaba.

\- Ahora usa (Tajo Umbrío). Menciono Macey.

Typhlosion corrió usando (Tajo Umbrío), contra Meganium el cual no pudo esquivar y al recibirlo hizo que retrocediera unos metros por el fuerte golpe.

\- Espera cómo es posible que Typhlosion usara un ataque tipo Siniestro. Dijo algo sorprendido Jackson.

\- Pues Jackson para tu información cuando Typhlosion mega-evoluciona el adquiere el tipo Siniestro secundario, por ello puedo usar esos movimientos. Dijo con Macey con un aire de conocimiento.

Aunque no se admitieran tanto los pokemon Macey y Jackson estaba ya muy debilitados para seguir la batalla y ahora ambos harían el último ataque, que definiría al ganador de la batalla.

\- Este es el fin Jackson, Typhlosion usa (Anillo Ígneo) con todas tus fuerzas. Dijo Macey.

\- Meganium usa (Hiperrayo) a máxima potencia. Dijo con firmeza Jackson consiente que este era el ataque que decidirá al ganador.

Ambos pokemon ejecutaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, pero debido a los daños recibidos ninguno de los pokemon pudo evitar el ataque de su adversario, recibiendo todo el daño.

Se formó una gran cortina de humo por el choque de ataques, al momento se despejo la humareda y se vio que ambos pokemon habían perdido su mega-evolución y estaban noqueados por el daño.

\- Bueno al menos pude empatarte, esta vez Macey. Dijo Jackson mientras revisaba a su Meganium que empezaba a reaccionar, pero aún estaba muy lastimada.

\- Fue solo suerte esta ocasión. Dijo mientras revisaba que su Typhlosion se encontraba bien.

\- Si, como digas bueno te parece si llevamos a nuestros pokemon al centro pokemon. Dijo Jackson ofreciéndole la invitación de ir hacia el lugar.

\- Bueno de todas maneras debo hacer curar a mi pokemon. Dijo mientras ambos entrenadores guardaban a sus pokemon en sus poke-bolas.

Al cabo de un rato después de llegar al centro pokemon y dejar a sus pokemon a la enfermera Joy, se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que hicieron después de hace años que se enfrentaron en la liga de la región Johto.

Jackson le contó a Macey que después de la liga, se dirigió a la región Kanto, para participar en su liga, el cual llego solo a los octavos de final, ya que no pudo vencer a un entrenador que poseía pokemon que nunca había visto. Y luego también su participación en la liga Hoenn. El cual llego al cuarto de final, pero igual perdió contra un entrenador que venía de una región llamada Kalos.

Macey le menciono que, durante ese tiempo estuvo entrenando y capturando pokemon del tipo fuego de la región Hoenn y la región Sinnoh y luego fue a participar a la liga de la región Sinnoh, pero al igual que Jackson perdió contra un entrenador que provenía de una región llamada Alola.

Ambos compartían el sabor de no poder haber ganado una liga regional, aunque los motivos fueron muchos debido a que muchos entrenadores de otras regiones venían a participar en las ligas de otras regiones, con pokemon no nativos de la región dando la ventaja al no tener información sobre ellos.

Jackson suspiro cansado de pensar sobre el asunto. – Macey dime sabes sobre porque la liga pokemon se suspendió este año. Pregunto a su amiga.

\- Yo tampoco lo se Jackson e incluso tengo mis dudas de por qué la cancelación de la liga. Dejo entrever Macey.

\- Opino que esto es demasiado extraño todo el asunto. Dijo mientras hacia una pausa. – Pero has oído sobre el "gran torneo mundial pokemon2. Menciono Jackson a Macey.

\- Bueno, en si eh escuchado mucho sobre ese torneo mundial y lo poco que estuvo investigando, eh podido sacar algunas conclusiones. Menciono Macey.

\- Y qué conclusiones pudiste sacar sobre el torneo. Pregunto con curiosidad Jackson.

\- Veras lo que pude saber es que los duelos serán muy variados y versátiles. Menciono Macey. – Y será tanto individuales y combates en grupo o dobles y los pokemon que tengas que escoger será al azar y además de eso también será por tipo para ambos entrenadores. Explico.

\- Pero Macey sobre el equipo de pokemon de los entrenadores por tipos, no sería una desventaja muy clara. Menciono Jackson con muchas dudas.

\- También entiendo tus dudas Jackson, porque si lo pones de esta forma imagínate a alguien que le toco el tipo plata y debe enfrentarse contra un entrenador que le toco el tipo fuego, eso sería una clara desventaja. Explico su punto de vista Macey.

\- Entonces que más pudiste averiguar Macey. Pregunto Jackson.

\- En sí, también pude saber que los líderes de gimnasio y los campeones de cada región estará participando en el torneo. Explico Macey. – Además está permitido usar mega-evoluciones y algo llamado movimientos "Z". Siguió explicando Macey.

\- Bueno eso me parece muy interesante, pero no nos beneficia las participaciones de los líderes de gimnasio y los campeones de cada región. Dijo Jackson. – Pero que son los movimientos "Z". Pregunto muy intrigado.

\- No tengo ninguna información sobre los movimientos "Z". Hizo una pausa. – Pero lo único que pude saber, es que se localizan en la región Alola donde se llevara a cabo el torneo. Termino de explicar.

\- Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que es una única oportunidad donde podre demostrar que tan buen entrenador soy y superarlos a todos y coronarme como el mejor. Hablo Jackson.

\- Además, Macey creo que veremos a viejos conocidos no crees, y por fin tendré mi revancha contra Ash. Dijo Jackson recordando el empate que paso en la liga Johto.

Macey se sonrojo al recordar al entrenador de Kanto que le salvo y ayudo a encontrar a su vulpix y aún guarda sentimientos por él, pero a la vez quiere enfrentarlo y demostrarle que tan fuerte se ha vuelto durante estos años.

\- Macey te parece si vamos dentro de un mes a la región de Alola a entrenar y capturar pokemon de esa región? Le pregunto Jackson a su amiga.

Ella asintió y acepto la propuesta ya que le daría tiempo de aumentar la variedad de pokemon tipo fuego con tipos secundarios y tener una ventaja en las batallas y además de saber más sobre los movimientos "Z".

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo y nos alcanzara tiempo para entrenar a los nuevos pokemon que tengamos en nuestro equipo. Hablo Macey.

Jackson y Macey siguieron conversando un buen rato en el campo de enfrentamientos pokemon mientras discutían donde se volvería a ver para partir a la región donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se llevaba a cabo la creación del primer "Pokemon-Humano".

Ha pasado varios días desde que el inicio del proyecto "Pokemon-Humano" y los resultados han salido a pedir de boca para los planes de aquel viejo hombre.

\- Pronto mi gran sueño se hará realidad ni habrá ni persona o pokemon que me detenga. Habla para sí mismo aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre aun recordaba el primer "Pokemon-Humano" que se logró crear.

...Flash Back ...

El viejo hombre observaba atrás vez del cristal de protección a lo que podría ser su primera creación.

\- Cómo va el sujeto de prueba. Pregunto al encargado de los científicos.

\- Veras señor. Empezó a hablar con nerviosismo. – Aun no eh podido conseguir el primer "P-H", debido que ningún de los sujetos resiste el proceso de conversión. Explico el científico.

El viejo hombre lo miro con odio aquel científico, y luego se acercó hacia él y lo sujeto de su bata.

\- No quiero errores, quiero resultados ahora. Dijo el anciano.

El científico, lo miro con miedo y asintió con la cabeza y luego exigió que trajera al siguiente sujeto de prueba.

Pasado el momento algunos hombres traían a alguien que estaba al parecer inconsciente y lo trasladan a una habitación que tenía una gran puerta de metal como puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos los científicos alistaban todo para empezar con las pruebas, primero con algunas jeringas que tenía un líquido extraño, fue inyectado el sujeto mientras una maquina idéntica a una Diálisis, se le era conectada a sus venas de su brazo derecho.

Mientras por una ventana donde los científicos monitoreaban el proceso, junto con el anciano que observaba algo impaciente el proceso de unión de "ADN".

\- Dr. Márquez, el proceso de aceptación de la muestra de "ADN", tiene una probabilidad del 35 % de funcionar. Dijo uno de los científicos que venía de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Qué? Porque tiene una baja probabilidad para que funcione. Dijo el anciano muy molesto.

\- Veras "Jefe", el problema es que, los sujetos de prueba su cuerpo rechaza el "ADN" de pokemon que le trasferimos en su sangre. Hizo una pausa del científico para continuar. – Por ello todavía no conseguimos resultados positivos. Explico el Dr. Márquez.

\- Me supongo que debe tener una forma de hacer que el cuerpo acepte el "ADN". Pregunto deforma fría a su científico.

\- Señor, lo que mi asistente acaba de inyectarle en su otro brazo es un nuevo compuesto que estuve estudiando y creo que encontré la clave para lograr su sueño. Explico el científico.

\- Enserio. Dijo dudando de las palabras del Dr.

El científico asintió y empezó a explicarle sobre sustancia, mientras procedía a mostrarle dicho compuesto, que era una sustancia de color negro.

\- Y cómo es que consiguieron esa sustancia. Pregunto muy intrigado el anciano.

\- Vera todo empezó cuando el 4 sujeto de prueba para el "P.H 001", fallo en el proceso de aceptación de "ADN", pase todo ese día pensando en una solución para que el sujeto sobreviva a la adaptación de "ADN" y la respuesta llego cuando procedía en hacer los análisis, al ser que traemos de la otra dimensión descubrí algo muy fascinante. Explico el científico Márquez.

Fue entonces que el Dr. Márquez le paso un folder donde tenía muy explicado la condición del ser que trajeron de la otra dimensión.

\- Como vera mi señor, el ser esta literalmente muerto, pero de alguna forma está vivo y la muestra de sangre que obtuvimos de él fue de gran ayuda para el proyecto.

\- Bueno, solo espero los resultados Dr. Márquez. Exigió el anciano.

\- Si mi señor. El científico hizo una pausa y empezó a explicarle algunos detalles para el existo del proyecto.

\- Señor como sabrá, hace uno días descubrí algo para beneficiar el proyecto y conseguir lo que usted tanto anhela.

El anciano presto atención de lo que el científico iba a contarle.

\- En la región Alola existen unos cristales muy especiales, que permiten a los pokemon hacer movimientos muy poderosos y existen un total de 18 cristales "Z" para cada tipo existente en el mundo.

\- Eh analizado aquellos cristales y descubrí que en esencia poseen una conexión entre el entrenador y el cristal dependiendo del tipo de pokemon en que es usado. Por ello creo que usar esos cristales nos dará más facilidad para crear a los "Pokemon-Humanos". Termino de explicar Dr. Márquez.

\- Entiendo. Dijo el anciano. – No me importa, lo que me interesa es que el proyecto se cumpla antes del plazo de 6 meses, ya eh movido todas mis influencias para, que cancelaran las ligas pokemon y otros eventos para dar inicio al "gran torneo mundial pokemon", para dar a conocer al mundo que nosotros debemos dominar al mundo y acabar con los pokemon. Grito el anciano molesto.

El científico simplemente asintió y llamo a uno de sus asistentes para empezar con el procedimiento de conversión del sujeto.

Los asistentes procedieron a acatar las órdenes y llevaron aun inconsciente al sujeto hacia la cámara de conversión, una vez adentro lo soltaron, pero sin antes colocarle un cristal "Z" de color rojo fuego y para después retirarse de la cámara.

Pasaron los minutos y el sujeto empezó a moverse y a reaccionar, de un momento a otro el sujeto despertó y se quitó la bolsa que tapaba su cabeza, para luego observar que estaba en una especie de cuarto blanco y sin salida.

\- Dejen me salir. Exigió el sujeto. – Libéreme. Mientras gritaba que lo dejen libre, observo que tenía un collar puesto con un cristal rojo que estaba incrustado en otro cristal de color blanco que tenía forma de medallón.

Aquel sujeto era un joven de una edad de 18 años, su cabello era de color rojizo y era alguien fornido para su edad y además de ser de tés un poco moreno.

Entonces por medio de un altavoz que estaba en la habitación se empezó a escuchar alguien hablando.

\- Valla por fin despierta mi joven amigo. Dijo aquella voz por el parlante.

\- Que quieren de mí y dígame dónde está mi hermanita. Exigió el joven pensando en el bienestar de su pequeña hermana.

Aquella voz le respondió.

\- Vera mi buen amigo, tanto tu como tu hermanita fueron escogidos para dar el siguiente paso de la humanidad y la destrucción de los pokemon. Dijo aquella voz de forma abrumadora.

\- Porque tu será el primer humano convertido en pokemon, que será el comienzo de un mundo dominado por los humanos y acabaremos con los pokemon. Dijo aquella voz tras el parlante.

Aquel joven se horrorizo al saber su destino e intento saber cómo está su hermanita, pero fue interrumpido por aquella voz.

\- Bueno mi joven amigo en estos momentos intentaremos que seas el primer "P.H", solo espero que logres sobrevivir, al proceso. Dijo aquella voz y de un momento a otro sonó algunas alarmas.

Aquel joven se sentía asustando e intranquilo de lo que le iban hacer a su persona. Y en un momento dado la cámara se empezó a llenarse de oxígeno, el joven intento de buscar la puerta para intentar escapar, pero no encontraba la puerta para poder salir.

Entonces dentro de la habitación se prendió una chispa, el cual provoco que todo el lugar se prendiera, causando que le joven de cabellos rojizos empezara a quemarse, el grito de aquel joven se escuchaba por los parlantes que se encontraba en la sala de observación y a la vez ellos observaban como aquella joven vida se quemaba de poco a poco.

El sufrimiento de ser incinerado vivo fue enorme, tan solo le quedaba unos segundos antes de morir y con su último esfuerzo sujeto el medallón que le habían puesto, antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez.

Mientras eso sucedía, en el cuarto de afrente.

Los científicos suspiraron frustrado, porque otra vez un sujeto de prueba muere en el proceso de conversión.

\- Lo sentimos señor, creí que esta vez lo lograríamos. Hablo el Dr. Márquez.

\- No permito errores, Dr. Márquez su situación pende de un hilo que está a punto de romperse. contesto muy enojado el anciano.

Pero antes que pudieron decir algo uno de los asistentes dijo algo alarmado.

\- Miren, está pasando algo dentro de la cámara. Hablo muy sorprendido.

Todos voltearon haber, atreves de la ventana y observaron algo sorprendidos viendo como el fuego que rodeaba toda la habitación se concentraban alrededor del sujeto mientras empezaba a tomar forma de un remolino de fuego mientras se escuchaba un grito de sufrimiento por parte del joven.

Mientras tanto, los asistentes monitoreaban el proceso de conversión vieron que el proceso estaba a un 95% de completarse y así prosiguió durante unos segundos hasta que las máquinas de monitoreo, registraron el 100%.

\- Miren parece que el tornado de fuego empieza a apagarse. Dijo uno de los asistentes.

Todo observaban como el fuego se apagaba, dejando ver al joven que aún seguía con vida, pero se percataron que el sujeto había cambiado totalmente.

Su cabello que antes poseía lo había perdido y ahora tenía una melena hecho de fuego mientras en sus muñecas y sus tobillos tenía una especie de aros de fuego, el sujeto miraba por todos lados como desorientado.

El científico Márquez ordeno entrar y ver el estado del espécimen, pero grande fue su error que al ingresar aquel joven de cuerpo en llamas los ataco lanzando una llamarada de su boca, quemando a los asistentes quienes respondieron disparando unas armas eléctricas con el objetivo de neutralizarlos, pero aun así el sujeto reacciono lanzándose a luchar contra sus captores, provocando así un luchan entre el espécimen y los asistentes tratando de noquearlo con las pistolas de electrochoque pero solo consiguieron salir mal heridos con fuertes quemaduras hasta que llego los agentes de seguridad con dardos tranquilizantes que lograron dejar fuera de combate al sujeto de prueba.

Aquel anciano empezó a reír de una forma muy eufórica, viendo que este el gran paso a completar sus planes y felicito a su equipo de científicos que lograron completar el primer paso de su proyecto.

\- Al fin, la humanidad está un paso adelante para acabar con todo los pokemon. Dijo en señal de triunfo, mientras procedía a retirarse del lugar sin darle las indicaciones de continuar a su científico en jefe el Dr. Márquez.

El científico asintió y dio instrucciones que el primer "Pokemon-Humano" o "P.H 001" con nombre en clave de "Fire", fuero llevado a una cámara de aislamiento ya reservado para él.

Fin del Flash back ...

Aquel anciano sonrió, solo está a unos pasos de tener a todo arrodillados frente a su persona y por fin acabara con la existencia de los pokemon.

Con un paso adelante y con el tiempo trascurriendo las cosas se complicarán para el "elegido" por los pokemon legendarios ya que la atrocidad cometida había empezado con el primer "Pokemon-Humano".


	11. Capítulo 11 Grandes torneo, grandes riv

Capítulo 11 "Grandes torneo, grandes rivales" (parte 2)

Mientras todo esto sucedía en la región Hoenn.

Mientras en la Villa Raíz exactamente en la zona de combate reservado para los entrenadores se encontraba abarrotada de espectadores que apreciaban un encuentro de dos entrenadores el cual el encuentro iba ganado aquel con el Blaziken y en cambio el retador iba perdiendo, pero no se daba por vencido así que eligió a su siguiente pokemon.

\- Esto no ha acabado aún Harrison. Dijo algo molesto por ir perdiendo. – Ve Machamp. Grito lanzando su pokeball haciendo parecer el pokemon de tipo lucha de cuatro brazos.

Mientras Harrison decidió seguir con su Blaziken.

\- Ahora Machamp supera nuestros lazos, lleva tu poder más allá de la evolución mega-evoluciona. Grito el otro entrenador mientras sonreía ya que confiaba que con su "Mega" ganaría por completo a su competidor.

Mientras el entrenador gritaba las palabras para mega-evolucionar a su Machamp, se vio como este cambiaba totalmente su aspecto, su piel se volvía de color rojizo y le aparecía dos brazos adicionales a los cuatro brazos que poseía.

\- Ahora veras Harrison, ahora mi pokemon no solo es de tipo lucha, si no que ahora es tipo siniestro secundario. Dijo con aire de superioridad.

\- Amigo de eso no me preocupo ya verás que te ganare. Dijo con firmeza mientras mostraba un brazalete donde poseía una mega-piedra. – Vamos Blaziken nuestro vinculo será más fuerte mega-evoluciona. Grito mientras su Blaziken mega-evolucionaba a un mega-Blaziken.

\- Machamp usa (Golpe Karate). Dijo el entrenador mientras el pokemon ejecutaba su ataque, el cual fue un daño directo al Blaziken de Harrison.

\- Resiste Blaziken y contrataca con (Corte Furia). Ordeno Harrison a su Blaziken.

Blaziken resistió el ataque y contrataco con su ataque que fue un daño directo por estar cerca al momento de atacar.

\- Machamp no te quedes hay contrataca con (Golpe bis). Grito el entrenador mientras el pokemon contrataco con su ataque que no dio tiempo para reaccionar al Blaziken de Harrison.

El cual retrocedió por el gran golpe que recibió, mientras dibujaba una mueca de dolor en su rostro, pero aun así lo resistió.

Harrison, aunque tenía la ventaja a su favor por medio de los tipos, aun sabía que un error podría poner fin a su victoria.

\- Que no te debilite Blaziken usa (Anillo Ígneo). Grito Harrison a su pokemon quien ejecuto su ataque debilitando mucho al Machamp de su adversario.

\- Machamp no te dejes golpear por él, usa (Puño Sombrío). Dijo el entrenador a su pokemon el cual ejecuto su ataque dando un severo puño cubierto de un aura oscura contra el pokemon adversario causando que retrocediera de golpe y chocara contra un árbol derribándolo.

-¡Blaziken! Grito Harrison preocupado por su pokemon a pesar de estar en su estado mega su adversario y su pokemon era fuertes. – Te encuentras bien amigo. Pregunto a su pokemon.

Este asintió y se puso de pie algo cansado y aturdido, pero aun con ganas de seguir luchando.

\- Bien Blaziken utiliza (Voto Fuego). Ordeno Harrison a su pokemon.

Blaziken realizó el ataque y una gran onda de fuego encerró al Mega-Machamp en un círculo de fuego el cual exploto eh hizo que saliera volando y callera al piso.

\- Que no reaccione y golpéalo con (Puño Fuego). Grito Harrison a su pokemon el cual ejecuto el ataque mientras Mega-Machamp estaba aún aturdido por el daño recibido, mandándolo contra un muro de piedra que estaba en el área de batalla.

\- ¡Noooo! Grito el entrenador al ver a su pokemon muy debilitado y empezó a decirle que se levantara como de lugar.

\- Machamp, levántate. Imploro el entrenador a su pokemon. – Por favor tu puedes vencerlo no te rindas. Grito el entrenador.

El pokemon como sus pocas fuerzas empezaba a ponerse de pie y al cabo de un rato logro levantarse del suelo algo machacado por el daño.

\- Bien Machamp, usa rápido (Puño Fuego) y (Puño trueno). Dijo el otro entrenador y el pokemon empezó en sus manos emanar tanto fuego como electricidad en sus puños y fue contra Blaziken de Harrison.

Quien intentaba esquivar ambos ataques, pero mayoría de los golpes lo golpearon en varias partes de su cuerpo debilitándolo.

\- Blaziken no te deje vencer usa rápido (Golpe Roca). Dijo Harrison, mientras su pokemon contratacaba a Machamp con su ataque.

El pokemon retrocedió por el golpe recibido eh intentaba levantarse.

\- Machamp, resisten solo un poco más. dijo el entrenador a su pokemon, tratando que siga luchando.

\- Blaziken termínalo con (Movimiento Sísmico). Ordeno Harrison a su pokemon.

Blaziken de Harrison fue directo al Machamp del adversario que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que lo sujetarlo y diera un salto mientras empezaba a girar sobre su eje y para luego con la fuerza de gravedad caer al suelo provocando un estruendo en el suelo por el daño causado y ocasionando una leve capa de polvo.

Ambos entrenadores observaban el resultado de la contienda y al cabo de unos minutos que se fuera el polvo se vio al Mega-Blaziken de Harrison a un costado del Machamp del contrincante completamente debilitado, así demostrando que el ganador era el pokemon de Harrison.

El contrincante se lamentaba de su derrota y solo procedió a guardar a su Machamp a su pokeball.

\- Hey, hombre tranquilo hiciste lo que pudiste tu pokemon fue un reto para mí. HabloHarrison.

\- Si tienes razón. Dijo el su adversario. – Laméntenlo haberme comportado hace un momento atrás. Empezó a disculparse por sus acciones.

Harrison asintió y lo disculpo luego se dieron un apretón de manos y fueron al centro pokemon para curar a sus pokemon.

Mientras esperaban que la enfermera Joy terminara de curar a sus pokemon, ambos empezaron a charlar sobre su batalla que tuvieron. Mientras Harrison le explica sus errores el joven de nombre Omar, quien le prestaba toda su atención para así ser un mejor entrenador.

\- Gracias Harrison, tus consejos me ayudaran mucho ahora que se acerca el "Gran Torneo Mundial Pokemon", y demostrare lo fuerte que soy. Dijo con entusiasmo.

Harrison también entendía sobre el torneo mundial, él se encontraba algo emocionado por enfrentar nuevos desafíos. No solo estarán otros entrenadores pokemon de todas las regiones, además que en el torneo estarán participando no solo los líderes de gimnasio sino también los campeones de cada región. Era algo que él no se iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Pero también el, esperaba encontrarse con Ash Ketchum, el entrenador que se enfrentó en su primera liga, aunque gano por muy poco siempre sintió por dentro que solo fue suerte esa ocasión que él lo derroto con su Blaziken ya que, si no fuera por ese factor y si su Charizard del hubiera resistido un poco más, lo más seguro que él hubiera perdido el encuentro.

Pero ahora, tenía la posibilidad de volverlo a ver y ahora enfrentarlo con su máximo poder de sus entrenamientos, que tuve él y sus pokemon, no necesitara suerte esta vez para ganar el demostrara desde mucho antes de que terminé su enfrentamiento que él era el mejor.

Luego de la enfermera Joy termino de curar a los pokemon de Omar y Harrison ambos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos separados, pero prometiéndose que se enfrentaría en el torneo.

Para Harrison era el comienzo de demostrar al mundo entero de lo que era capaz él y sus pokemon, pero por ahora ira a atrapar nuevos pokemon para tener un buen equipo para el torneo y deberá ser muy bien balaceado para poder superar los retos del torneo. Y fue así que él se dirigió hacia su hogar para empacar sus cosas y salir de viaje para capturar nuevos pokemon.

Mientras eso sucedía en la Cuidad Mauville.

Nos encontramos en la cuidad Mauville, donde vive el excampeón de Hoenn de nombre Tyson. Quien se encontraba observando el atardecer de su cuidad muy pensativo, debido a los acontecimientos que sucedían en la actualidad. Había pasado ya unos años desde que no pudo mantener el título. Ya que perdió contra el actual campeón "Steven Stone", quien lo supero en poder.

Aun se quedaba pensativo debido a que quería ser aun campeón de la su región, pero ahora las cosas eran más complicadas desde la aparición de las mega-evoluciones. Era muy difícil ganar la liga, aunque nunca dejo de intentar ganar la liga en otras regiones.

Aún seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo interrumpe.

\- Hola cariño como estas. Hablo aquella voz de una joven de cabellos de color verde de nombre Katie.

Tyson respondió. – Oh, cariño si estoy bien y tu como te encuentras. Pregunto Tyson.

\- Me encuentro bien, eh estado entrenado un poco a mis pokemon desde la última vez que entrenaron. Dijo aquella joven.

Tyson sonrió, pero su novia se percató que algo lo tenía intranquilo, ella sabía que desde hace un tiempo algo le hacía falta a su novio ya que desde que dejo de ser el campeón de Hoenn, no volvió ser el mismo.

\- Amor, sé que desde hace tiempo siente un vacío en tu vida. Hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Quiero apoyarte, así que te parece tener una batalla pokemon conmigo y así puedas quitarte ese peso encima. Dijo Katie con una mirada desafiante.

Tyson miro sorprendido por las palabras de su novia Katie, y solo asintió mientras de su bolsillo sacaba su pokeball listo para lanzar a su mejor pokemon.

Así ambos tuvieron un duelo pokemon de 1 contra 1, donde el ganador fue Tyson, aunque no lo demostrara era un hábil entrenador. Luego del encuentro ambos procedieron a ir al centro pokemon a dejar a sus pokemon descansar después del duelo que tuvieron.

\- Wao!, parece que mejoras cada día amor en las batallas. dijo Katie alabando el desempeño de su pareja.

\- Si, pero tú también cariño has mejorado mucho creí que me ibas a derrotar con tu pokemon. menciono Tyson.

Así ambos pasaron el rato en una muy grata conversación entre los dos mientras estaban a la espera de que la enfermera Joy les dijera que sus pokemon, ya estaban curados.

\- Tyson, te enteraste la última noticia. Pregunto Katie.

El meneo la cabeza en señal de desconocimiento sobre que le estaba hablando.

\- No Katie, no estoy al tanto de lo que trata de decirme. Dijo con curiosidad.

\- Veras, amor hace unos días acabo de enterarme de que no habrá ligas pokemon este año. Dijo con seriedad Katie.

Para Tyson fue un duro golpe como entrenador, además de sus planes de retar de nuevo la liga Hoenn fueron truncadas, pero a la vez estaba curioso de saber la razón de la cancelación de la liga pokemon.

\- Pero Katie a que se debe que no habrá liga este año. Pregunto queriendo saber alguna respuesta.

Katie empezó a explicarle sobre la llegada del "gran torneo mundial pokemon" que se realizaría en la región de Alola y donde participarían desde los líderes de gimnasio hasta los campeones de todas las regiones, además que este torneo tendría muchas sorpresas para los participantes haciéndole completamente un desafío para cualquiera que desease ganar el torneo y enfrentarse contra el entrenador legendario, quien se enfrentaría solo al ganador del torneo.

\- Esa es la información que pude averiguar por ahora sobre el torneo, ya que es algo resiente que se anunció. Dijo Katie.

Tyson se quedó sin palabras por la noticia dicha por su pareja, él no estaba enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo por estar dedicándose a entrenar a sus pokemon.

\- Entonces te animas a participar Tyson, no será algo fácil según lo que pude entender, más aún que como requisito importante es tener una variedad de pokemon para participar. Menciono Katie.

Aunque ella no la admitiera, ella extrañaba el chico que el conoció en la liga, aquel con su espíritu rebelde que desbordaba en las batallas pokemon y que lo perdió cuando dejo de ser el campeón de Hoenn.

\- Katie, en verdad lamento haber estado desconectado de todo y no prestarte el cariño necesario las veces que salimos y aun así a pesar de todo, estuviste hay apoyándome y ahora me das esta gran noticia y me gustaría recobrar el tiempo perdido y pedirte que participes junto a mí en el torneo mundial en Alola y de paso tener más momentos juntos.

\- Tyson! Dijo con mucha emoción, ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él. – Si. dijo con emoción. – Quiero acompañarte y participar junto contigo en el torneo mundial.

Ambos se acercaron y sellaron sus labios en un beso muy apasionado y lleno de amor que, aunque duro solo unos segundos para ellos fue eterno, pero al cabo de un rato decidieron terminar el beso y decidir cómo iban a conseguir más pokemon para el torneo.

Mientras ambos se retiraban al hogar de Tyson, muy lejos de ahí alguien llevaba sus ambiciones acabo.

Lugar desconocido ...

Nos encontramos con aquel viejo hombre, que hablaba por medio de un teléfono con alguien, que al parecer no era una grata conversación.

\- No me importa de que no puedas conseguir que todos los investigadores no puedan ir a la convención en Alola, lo que me importante que estén hay presente, cuando les muestre mi gran logro. Hablo muy furioso aquel anciano.

\- Pero señor, es complicado que todo los profesores e investigadores venga a la convención, y dudo que el venga. Hablo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

\- No sé de lo que harás, pero me lo tienes que traer a él y los demás para dentro de unos meses me oíste. Grito mientras colgaba de golpe el teléfono poniendo fin a la llamada.

El anciano estaba totalmente enojado, ya que su parte de su plan era que sus ex colegas vieran su gran ambición hecha realidad, pero al parecer el inepto de su colaborador, no podía lograrlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada. Aquel anciano contesto la llamada.

\- Diga. Dijo en un tono de voz muy seca.

\- Buenas tarde señor, soy el científico Márquez. Hablo el científico al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Dime que me llamas para decirme buenas noticias sobre el avance del "P.H 002". Hablo el anciano.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos por parte del científico, hasta que el empezó a articular las palabras adecuadas.

\- Señor el proyecto no ha tenido un avance considerable.

El anciano no tomo la noticia de buena manera y respondió.

\- Como! Si te eh entregado todo los medios y los sujetos de prueba para lograrlo. Dijo mientras gritaba al científico. – Quiero resultados y los quiero ahora. Exigió el anciano mientras mencionaba que ir al laboratorio entre unas horas, para saber la situación del "P.H 002".

Mientras la llamada se cortaba, para el científico era un problema ya que después del existo de la creación del "P.H 001" o con nombre en clave de "Fire", no ha podido crear al siguiente pokemon-humano, ya que a pesar de aplicar el método como obtuvo al primero, no ha vuelto a suceder de nuevo.

"Maldición, que hago mal sino lo consigo el de seguro me matara". Eso eran los pensamientos que tenía el científico Márquez mientras esperaba la llegada del anciano.

Al cabo de un momento apareció el anciano muy enfadado por no ver los resultados que esperaban.

\- Muy bien quiero respuesta y las quiero ahora. Hablo en anciano.

Las personas hay presentes sintieron miedo al ver al líder de la organización, conocido como el anciano ya que no estaba cumpliendo con sus planes y temían por sus vidas ya que era un hombre despiadado.

El doctor y científico Márquez no sabía cómo responder que no había hecho un progreso positivo, así que decidió explicar los inconvenientes del proyecto.

\- Veras mi señor, hubo un problema con los sujetos de prueba al parecer todos no resiste como paso en el caso del pokemon-humano con nombre en clave de "Fire" el procedimiento de conversión, todos ellos mueren al llegar al 30% de conversión de su "ADN". Explico el científico.

El anciano solo suspiro del enoje que se traía consigo ya que si seguía así no podría llegar al plazo que tenía provisto hacer sus planes.

\- Quiero ver el proceso de conversión, por mí mismo. Exigió el anciano.

El científico Márquez acepto y les indico a sus ayudantes que llevara al cuarto donde observaban las pruebas con lo sujetos.

Al llegar al lugar vieron atreves del espejo como empezaban los asistentes a interactuar con el sujeto de prueba que al juzgar por sus rasgos era una chica.

\- Bueno señor veras ahora estamos empezando con el procedimiento de "Germinación", por ello le cortamos el pelo hasta el punto que nunca volverá a crecer y en ciertas partes de su cuerpo empezamos a poner semillas para cuando empieza el proceso.

\- Seguimos sus instrucciones y tomamos el ejemplo de muchos pokemon del tipo planta. Hablo unos de los asistentes.

\- Solo me interesa ver los resultados del proyecto, nada más que eso. Hablo de forma fría. – Más vale que por su seguridad logren el objetivo de hoy. Hablo muy molesto.

El científico estaba sudando por los nervios y la presión que su jefe le ponía, sabía que no podía fallar o no saldría vivo.

Continuaron viendo el procedimiento de inserción de las semillas en el cuerpo del sujeto, el cual estaba en un estado de inconsciencia debido al somnífero que le había suministrado.

\- Bueno con esto ya estará lista para el procedimiento de conversión de su "ADN". Dijo uno de los asistente en la habitación del sujeto.

\- Listo ya terminé mi parte, con esto podemos empezar, y esperemos que se consiga ya que es muy molesto hacerlo otra vez en otro sujeto de prueba. Luego miro a la chica. – Es una lástima que su destino sea ser un pokemon-humano.

\- Bueno señores empecemos con el procedimiento, pero antes necesito que le inyecte la sustancia en su organismo y le ponga el collar en su cuello antes de salir. Ordeno el científico encargado del proyecto.

Ambos asistentes empezaron con las ordenes, primero inyectándole la sustancia que era necesario para el proceso y luego le colocaron el collar con el cristal "Z" del tipo planta para más probabilidades en la conversión.

Luego se salieron de la habitación y fueron con los demás asistentes y científicos para ver el proceso de conversión.

Mientras eso sucedía, en la habitación se observaba como una joven despertaba de los sedantes que le habían puesto, pero aún seguía desorientada y sin la capacidad de pensar muy clara mente, al cabo de unos momentos pudo recuperar la conciencia y empezó a ver el lugar donde se encontraba y tratando de recordar lo que le había pasado, ella solo recordaba que se encontraba a las afueras de la Cuidad Malvalona en búsqueda de algún pokemon del tipo planta para tenerlo en su equipo, ya que tenía preferencia a esos tipos de pokemon.

Pero luego de improvisto alguien le agarro por la espalda y le puso un pañuelo en su rostro, intento zafarse, pero se percató tarde que ese pañuelo tenía algo que le hizo dormir al instante y perdió el conocimiento después de eso. Al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación blanca sin nada al su alrededor, en ese momento le entro pánico ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba y lo más que le preocupaba era sus pokemon y sumado a eso también estaba cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, trataba de razonar la situación, pero no hallaba solución ni respuesta, hasta que se percató que tenía un collar en el cuello con una piedra extraña que nunca había visto que tenía la imagen de lo que parecía una hoja.

\- Que es esto? Se preguntó aquella chica al ver al detalle el collar. Pero en ese momento se percató de un detalle que no se había dado cuenta y era que no tenía cabello e intento tocarse la cabeza con la esperanza de encontrar cabello en ello, pero se percató que en vez de encontrar cabello solo pudo sentir una sensación muy desagradable.

\- ¡Mi cabello! Dijo muy sorprendida mientras se tocaba su cuero cabelludo.

Luego ella se percató que en sus manos y en la zona de baja de su rodilla tenía como unos pequeños hoyos.

\- ¡Que fue lo que me paso! Dijo algo sorprendida y asustada.

De pronto se escuchó una voz atreves de unos parlantes puesto en la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

\- Me alegra que haya despertado. Dijo aquella voz de los parlantes.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está pasando? Dijo con muy asustada y saber dónde se encontraba.

La voz del parlante le respondió.

\- Veras mi pequeña hoy serás parte de algo muy grande que dará el siguiente paso a la humanidad de reclamar el mundo como nuestro y acabar con los pokemon. Hablo la voz de los parlantes.

Aquella chica se sintió sorprendida y asustada, sorprendida por el asunto de acabar con los pokemon y asustada por lo que le iba a suceder con ella.

\- ¿Qué planean hacer conmigo? Pregunto mientras trataba de buscar alguna puerta o ventana para poder escapar.

\- Tú serás parte del proyecto "Pokemon-Humano" y serás el siguiente espécimen con el nombre en clave de "P.H 002" o simplemente con el nombre de "Grass", ahora empezamos con el proyecto. Dijo aquella voz mientras la chica miro horrorizada como algo lo sostenía de sus extremidades y la metía a una camilla donde era recostada la fuerza.

Ella grito con todas sus fuerzas y pedía que la dejaran libre, pero eso no sucedió, cuando por fin fue inmovilizada se percató que sus muñecas esta sujetadas por grilletes al igual que sus tobillos.

\- Que empiecen el proceso de "Conversión". Hablo el científico Márquez.

\- Entendido, iniciando proceso ahora. Dijo unos de los asistentes mientras activaba unos comandos.

Mientras en la habitación la chica luchaba por liberarse de sus ataduras, hasta que un sonido llamo su atención. Y observo como una mano mecánica que llevaba una jeringa se acercaba a su cuello intento evitar sea cual sea lo que tenía la jeringa no pudo evitar que le inyectara la sustancia.

\- Duele! Grito la chica mientras sentía que el líquido se vertía en sus venas. Mientras en la sala de observación.

\- Bueno primera fase de la "conversión" esta lista, empecemos con la fase dos. Sugiero el científico Márquez.

El asistente asintió y procedió a escribir en el teclado mientras apretaba unos botones. Mientras eso sucedía en el salón de observación en la habitación.

La joven aun intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras, pero no lograba zafarse de sus ataduras, hasta que escucho como las luces del lugar se prendían, iluminando el lugar al punto de no poder ver por la demasiada iluminación que desprendía las luces.

Al principio para ella era molesto, pero de una forma a otra las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

\- El proceso están en un 34% y en progreso. Dijo una voz autómata.

\- Aumente la capacidad de "conversión", necesitamos lo más antes posible. Dijo la voz en los parlantes. Mientras los asistentes aumentaban el poder de las luces en la habitación.

De un momento a otro la luz se intensifico y para la joven el cual empezó a generar en ella una sensación de ardor y picor en las pequeñas heridas hechas previamente en su cuerpo por aquellos hombres, aun intentaba liberarse, pero no lo lograba.

La sensación de escozor empezaba a aumentar a medida que la luz se intensificaba.

\- Aumenta ritmo cardiaco en 30% más. Indico uno de los asistentes.

\- Aumento de la potencia a 64% ya. Grito el anciano.

Los hombres asintieron y empezaron a elevar la potencia de la máquina. Mientras en la habitación.

La chica intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras mientras la sensación de calor era más fuerte a medida que la luz se potenciaba. Aun luchando por liberarse, empezó a sentir el agotamiento de su esfuerzo, hasta que una luz roja empezó a parpadear en la habitación.

\- Suéltenme! Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero de un momento a otro sintió un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo, sentía que algo se habría en todo su ser, como un hormigueo solo pudo gritar del dolor que sentía en sus extremidades, su cabeza y parte de su torso.

\- Señor el proceso empieza a alcanzar el 84%, pero si sigue así morirá el espécimen. Dijo uno de los asistentes.

\- Suban la potencia de la luz y recemos que se logre el objetivo. Dijo el Dr. Márquez.

El anciano que estaba presente empezar a enojarse de que los resultados iban a fallar.

\- Si el experimento llega a fallar despídanse de sus vidas. Dijo fríamente el hombre.

Mientras en la habitación se veía como la joven sufría y gritaba como si la vida se le fuera en aquella acción desesperada por vida. Mientras las cámaras del lugar gravaban lo que sucedía y se apreciaba como a la joven le empezaban a brotar hierva por todo su cuerpo y hojas en las extremidades y cuero cabelludo.

Pero el cuerpo de la joven se iba muriendo de a poco ya que aquellas hiervas y plantas echan raíz en su cuerpo y en especial en la cabeza que empezaba a dañar su cráneo y tocar su materia gris.

Mientras eso sucedía en la sala los científicos observaban el avanza que ya casi llegaba a su cúspide máxima, mientras los encargados monitoreaban los signos vitales del sujeto de prueba.

\- Señor los signos vitales disminuyen peligrosamente. Menciono uno de los ayudantes. En eso una luz roja empezó a parpadear en el lugar.

\- La estamos perdiendo, señor el sujeto no aguantara más si el proceso continua. Dijo el asistente.

Cuando el Dr. Márquez

\- No me importa continúen con el procedimiento. Bramo sus órdenes el anciano.

Mientras los asistentes continuaban monitoreando el proceso y rezando que el sujeto sobreviva al proceso. Mientras en la habitación la chica luchaba con todos su fuerzas de resistirse al dolor que sufría, la cual amenazaba con romperle por dentro.

Pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que las semillas implantadas en su cuerpo que estaban echando raíz en su cuerpo empezaban a perforar aún más su mente por ello perdía ya la conciencia y a la vez la vida.

En la mente de la joven solo imploraba que Arceus, que su sufrimiento terminara y poder dejar de sufrir, cuando ella empezaba a cerrar los ojos para poder morir en paz, pero una fuerte luz que desprendía del collar y del cristal "Z" hizo que de golpe abriera los ojos para luego dentro de la habitación se produjera una explosión.

Mientras eso sucedía los científicos y asistentes más el anciano, observaron todo lo que sucedía y también miraban los monitores donde señalaban que el proceso se había finalizado.

\- Señor al parecer el proceso se ha terminado en un existo. Dijo uno de los asistentes.

El anciano simplemente sonrió y ordeno a sus hombres que fueran a haber al sujeto de prueba.

Fue entonces que varios agentes de seguridad, mas algunos asistentes y científicos fueron a la habitación en buscan del "P.H 002".

Una vez estuvieron en la puerta de acceso uno de los asistentes procedió a abrirla con la tarjeta de acceso, y entraron a la habitación que al ingresar vieron que el lugar se había llenado de una pequeña flora ya que deslumbraba mucha vegetación repentina.

\- Es extraño como apareció toda esta vegetación de repente en este lugar. Dijo uno de los asistentes con mucha curiosidad.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera responder una par de enredaderas sujetaron a uno de los asistentes y fue arrojado a un lado de la habitación con mucha fuerza, mientras los agentes de seguridad sacaron sus macanas eléctricas para someter al sujeto de prueba pero de un momento a otro una hojas saliera disparadas dentro del cumulo de plantas que cortaron sus armas de los agentes y más enredaderas sujetaron a los ahí presentes quienes eran arrojados por las paredes.

Uno de los científicos intento escapar para pedir apoyo pero de la nada frente suyo apareció una joven mujer que tenía gran parte de su cuerpo cubierto de plantas en las zonas de las rodillas para abajo, incluyendo parte de los brazos y su cabello fue sustituido por hojas de un árbol, intento incorporarse y corre fuera de su alcance pero no espero de que aquel experimento de sus muñecas sacra unas lianas que era muy idéntico a "latico cepa" de los pokemon de tipo planta que lo sujeto del cuello y empezaba a apretar al punto de asfixiarlo por la presión ejercida. Aquel hombre intento liberarse del agarre pero le era imposible y poco a poco el espécimen empezaba a atraerlo hacia ella.

Pero en ese momento más agentes parecieron y lo apuntaron con sus armas y empezaron a disparar, el cual ella esquivo sin problemas, para contratacar escupiendo de su boca una par de semillas que al impregnar a algunos agentes, estos se abrieron y resultaron ser enredaderas el cual empezó a absorber las fuerzas de aquellos que habían sido impactados el cual era otro movimiento de los tipo planta llamado "Drenadoras".

Antes que los demás pudieran reaccionar el espécimen dio un gran salto frente a ellos y empezó a escupir lo que a simple vista parecía semillas de su boca el cual al impactar causaba igual dolor como si le disparan con balas reales. Y en otro movimiento rápido de ella las hojas de sus muñecas se incrementaron y tomaron forma de una hoz, el cual al girar provoco a aquellos que estaban cerca de ella fueran cortados y heridos con profundos cortes en ellos. Pero antes que siguiera atacando una llamarada fue lanzada hacia al espécimen, el cual cayo inconsciente al piso de la habitación.

Mientras más agentes entraban y se ponía en guardia, mientras otros revisaban a los heridos de gravedad. En ese momento entro el anciano y vio a su segunda creación echa realidad y resulto como lo había soñado. Luego de verla en acción ordeno a que se la llevaran a la cámara especial para el espécimen "P.H 002" con nombre en clave de "Grass".

En eso el Dr. Márquez entro después de observar los movimientos ejecutados por el "Pokemon-Humano", que incluía los siguientes movimientos.

"Látigo cepa", "Drenadoras", "Hoja aguda" y "Bala semilla"

Los cuales eran movimientos muy usados por los pokemon de dicho tipo, además agregando su enorme velocidad y saltos.

\- Por fin otro éxito más para lograr mi cometido. Dijo muy satisfecho el anciano.

\- Quiero que empiecen a trabajar con los demás proyectos y también, que empiecen con el entrenamiento de ambos "Pokemon-Humano". Ordeno en anciano.

El Dr. Márquez asintió y dio las órdenes a los demás, mientras procedía a retirarse del lugar hacia el laboratorio y ver toda la información recolectada del nuevo "Pokemon-Humano".

Mientras todos se retiraban del lugar y otros iban retirando a los heridos, el anciano recibió una llamada por su comunicador.

\- Señor el "Ser" ha despertados hacia unas horas y se ha puesto muy violento en su celda de contención. Dijo en un tono de preocupación.

\- Y dime que hicieron para calmarlo. Pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Bueno de alguna forma logramos noquearlo después de que varios de mis hombres intentaron frenarlo, pero esa cosa los mato con sus propias manos. Dijo en un tono de voz de miedo.

El anciano suspiro, esa respuesta no lo esperaba pero luego agrego.

\- No me importa lo que sucedió a ellos, quiero que mantengan controlado y quiero que lo mandes al proyecto secreto especial y me mantengas al tanto de "El" y de "Ella". Dijo en un tono de voz atemorizante.

El sujeto del otro lado asintió y corto la comunicación.

El anciano maldijo un momento, pero luego empezó a decir.

\- Paso a paso lograre mis objetivos y la humanidad se arrodillara delante de mí. Dijo mientras se reía de la situación.


	12. Capítulo 12 Grandes torneo, grandes riv

**Capítulo 12 "Grandes torneo, grandes rivales" (parte 3)**

Mientras en la región Sinnoh en Cuidad Rocavelo.

Se podía observar una batalla entre dos entrenadores el cual uno lo tenía difícil para ganar.

\- Vamos Floatzel usa (Tumba Roca). Dijo el entrenador rival.

Mientras el otro entrenador solo miraba con seriedad el ataque de su rival de turno.

\- Electivire usa (Protección), ahora. Ordeno el entrenador a su pokemon.

Ambos pokemon ejecutaron sus respectivos movimientos, el cual el movimiento del Electivire del otro entrenador fue más potente evitando el ataque del rival.

\- Electivire usa (Demolición) ahora. Ordeno el entrenador.

El pokemon no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el ataque de lleno, dejándole en el suelo muy debilitado.

\- ¡Floatzel! no. Grito el entrenador al ver a su pokemon en mal estado del combate. – Vamos, levántate amigo no podemos dejarnos ganar. Dijo tratando de esa forma animar a su pokemon.

Floatzel como pudo se levantó y se puso en posición de lucha para seguir luchando, aunque la fuerza no le daba para más.

-Patético. Dijo en un tono muy serio aquel entrenador. – Electivire termínalo con (Onda Trueno) y remátalo con (Puño Trueno).

Electivire lanzo su (Onda Trueno) a Floatzel el cual trato de evitarlo, pero al estar muy agotado no pudo lograrlo recibiéndolo de forma directa, el cual aprovecho el pokemon eléctrico para rematarlo con (Puño Trueno), dándole la victoria a su entrenador que el observaba su victoria y superioridad frente a su adversario.

\- Floatzel. Dijo en un tono de derrota por haber perdido y fue hacia su pokemon debilitado y lo cargo entre sus brazos y procedió a ir al Centro Pokemon para curarlo, pero se detuvo un breve momento para dirigirle unas palabras a su adversario.

\- En verdad eres todo un campeón y debiste haber ganado la liga de Sinnoh, fue un placer luchar con el mejor de la región Paul. Dijo el joven entrenador mientras se disponía a retirarse con su pokemon en brazos.

Paul simplemente fue hacia su pokemon y lo guardo a su pokeball y procedió a retirarse del lugar, mientras se dirigía a su hogar con su hermano pensó a recordar lo que había vivido los últimos 2 años después de perder contra Ash Ketchum, para posteriormente verlo perder contra el actual campeón Tobías, aunque lo extraño es que no haya tomado el título para ser el campeón de la región ya que simplemente no reto a la elite de 4 de Sinnoh y simplemente desapareció, aunque se rumoreaba mucho que él es un aventurero que va en busca de encontrar información de los pokemon legendarios de todas las regiones.

Muchos entrenadores intentaron buscarlo para retarle a una batalla, pero nunca lo pudieron encontrar. Hasta ahora su paradero era un misterio.

Paul seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar con su hermano, después de mucho tiempo volvía a casa, debido a que fue en busca de participar en otras ligas pokemon, pero no le fue demasiado bien, debido principalmente a las mega-evoluciones, que empezó a usarse más a menudo por entrenadores, lo cual hacia muy difícil ganar una batalla o por lo contrario salió muy afectado en la batalla.

Después de su participación en la liga de Unova transcurrido hace unos meses atrás donde llego a la final, pero, perdió contra alguien que poseía una mega-evolución, decidió entrenar un poco más antes de volver a su cuidad.

Paul llego a su hogar y abrió la puerta con la llave que tenia de su hogar.

\- Hola. Dijo en un tono de voz cortante, esperando que su hermano le responda.

\- Hola y bienvenido, Paul a casa. Saludo su hermano desde la cocina.

\- Como has estado hermano. Pregunto Paul mientras procedía a sentarse en la mesa.

\- Bueno, Paul eh estado muy ocupado en la crianza pokemon, tu sabes lo difícil que es este rubro. Explico su hermano.

Paul solo asintió y procedió a recostarse sobre la silla, pensando que hacer de ahora en adelante, si vuelva a retar la liga de su región o decide viajar a la región Kalos, que era una liga muy competitiva y desafiante, para entrenadores experimentados.

Mientras su hermano al verlo pensativo en la mesa decidió contarle sobre la noticia resiente.

\- Paul sabes que cancelaron todas las ligas hasta nuevo aviso. Pregunto a su hermano.

En ese momento Paul dejo sus pensamientos y le prestó atención a su hermano ya que él no sabía nada sobre la cancelación de la liga pokemon.

\- Explícame, como es posible esto. Dijo algo extrañado ya que antes nunca se había cancelado la liga pokemon.

Su hermano empezó a explicarle que el comité había decidido cancelar todo torneo de carácter oficial hasta nuevo aviso y que la liga pokemon era uno de ellos.

\- Entonces que planean que hagan los entrenadores que esperan todos los años la liga pokemon. Pregunto muy molesto Paul ya que esto era algo improvisto.

Su hermano sonrió, mientras le indicaba que esperaba que iría a la cocina a mostrarle algo. Así Paul esperaba que su hermano viniera mientras pensaba que haría ahora en adelante ya que no habría liga pokemon este año.

Pasaron unos segundos y su hermano vino con un folleto en mano y lo coloco en la mesa. Y le dijo.

\- Paul debes leer esto. Le mencionaba su hermano a Paul y le entregaba el folleto.

Paul le entro la intriga y empezó a leer el extraño folleto, entonces una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, esto sin duda era algo que tanto esperaba, un torneo mundial donde podrá demostrar todo su poder.

El hermano de Paul miraba muy feliz por su hermano ya que desde que perdió su primera liga quedando en los 4 mejores, desde hay sintió que no fuera el mismo, aunque después de eso cambio un poco su visión sobre las batallas y el trato hacia los pokemon.

\- Entonces está decidido. Dijo de improvisto Paul. – Saldré de viaje mañana en la mañana para prepararme y estar listo en 6 meses para enfrentar el torneo mundial pokemon.

Su hermano sonrió y le indico que le alistara sus cosas para cuando salga de viaje mañana.

\- Esta bien Paul ve un rato a cambiarte y baja a cenar. Le dijo mientras Paul se iba a descambiarse y tomar una ducha antes de comer.

Y así procedió toda la cena mientras ambos hermanos compartían un momento en familia de tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos. Y así pasaron cada hora juntos hasta la hora de dormir donde cada uno fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ya era de día y en las afueras de Cuidad Rocavelo se observaba a Paul despidiéndose de su hermano, mientras le explicaba que iría a otra región y atrapar varios pokemon para formar su equipo para el "Gran Torneo Mundial Pokemon".

\- Adiós hermano, volveré en unas semanas y luego viajare a Alola para entrenar en la región. Explico Paul.

Su hermano asintió y antes que se fuera le entrego una caja y le deseo buena suerte. Mientras Paul se alejaba le gano la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que guardaba la caja que le entrego su hermano y decidió abrirla, en eso cuando observo el objeto que se encontraba adentro dio una sonrisa y continúe su camino mientras sujetaba el objeto que era una pequeña Mega-Piedra.

Mientras en la región Unova

Nos encontramos en Pueblo Arcilla donde vemos a un joven de cabello de un tono amarillo que se encontraba entrenando con sus pokemon en un campo de batalla de nombre Trip.

\- Ahora Serperior usa (Pulso Dragón). Ordeno el joven entrenador, mientras su pokemon ejecutaba el ataque a su objetivo que era un muñeco.

\- Parece que es todo por hoy. Dijo mientras guardaba su pokemon y procedía a retirarse.

Hace unos días regresado de su viaje por Kalos y se percató que le faltaba mucho, para ser un buen entrenador pokemon, ya que tan solo la liga era muy competitiva más la "Mega-evolución" que era común para los entrenadores fue un dolor de cabeza para el mismo derrotarlos ya que las megas era muy complicados de vencer.

Mientras Trip iba inmerso en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por alguien que se le acercaba por la espalda.

\- Trip, espera. Grito mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Trip volteo y observo que se trataba de alguien muy familiar.

\- Que haces aquí Cameron. Hablo Trip muy serio mientras miraba que venía acompañado por su pokemon Lucario.

\- Trip te andaba buscando hace días. Dijo algo agotado.

\- Bueno ya me tiene aquí, entonces que cosa quieres decirme. Dijo muy cortante ya que estaba impaciente por haberlo interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

\- Veras amigo hay algo que hace días acabo de enterarme. Explico Cameron mientras le pedía que le acompañara al "Centro Pokemon".

Entonces fue cuando ambos entrenadores partieron al "Centro Pokemon".

\- Bueno, dime para que me trajiste aquí y cual es lo importante que debías contarme. Pregunto muy curioso Trip.

\- Bueno por dónde empezar sería el problema. Dijo Cameron mientras se mostraba nervioso. – Veras hace unos días anunciaron que se cancelaban las ligas pokemon en todas las regiones. Dijo Cameron dejando a un Trip muy consternado.

\- Pero cómo es posible que hicieran esto, se supone que los torneos pokemon es lo que mueve la economía mundial. Hablo algo molesto y sorprendido por la noticia.

\- Bueno concuerdo contigo Trip, pero hay algo que no te mencione. Dijo mientras hacia una pausa. – Porque resulta que todo se canceló para dar inicio al "Gran Torneo Mundial Pokemon" que he realizara en la región de Alola. explico Cameron.

Trip se quedó sorprendido por la noticia y se quedó en silencio ya que debido a que se encontraba viajando nunca le dio tiempo de enterarse de las noticas que circulaban por las redes.

Entonces Camero deicidio proponerle algo a Trip. – Veras Trip quiero que viajemos juntos y nos preparemos para el torneo mundial, porque por lo poco que me entere será una competición nunca antes vista incluso los líderes de gimnasio y los campeones participaran. Dijo Cameron. – Además que la forma que se llevara a cabo las batallas serán muy distintas por ello piden que un participante lleve más de 20 pokemon en su equipo y variado.

\- Entiendo lo que dices Cameron, sería bueno una vez más para demostrar el gran entrenador que soy y esta vez estaré preparado para asumir el reto. Hablo un poco confiado. Mientras miraba una Mega-piedra que llevaba en un brazalete.

\- Te parece tener una batalla entre los dos Trip, como un pequeño entrenamiento y probar nuestro nivel. Dijo muy entusiasta Cameron.

Trip lo pensó unos segundos para luego aceptar la propuesta y así se dirigieron a un campo de batalla.

\- Estas listo, espero que puedas darme un poco de dificultad ya que eh estad entrenado mucho. Dijo Trip. – Sal ya Serperior.

\- Me parece bien Lucario, ahora luchemos. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su pokemon se ponía en posición de batalla. – Ha para hacerlo más difícil e interesante la pelea. Saca de su pecho un colgante que era una Mega-piedra. – Ahora Lucario sobrepasa más haya de tu poder "Mega-evoluciona". Decía Cameron mientras su pokemon sufría los cambios de su mega-evolución.

\- Yo tampoco me quedare atrás. Hablo Trip mientras mostraba al igual que su contrincante una "Mega-piedra" y lo activa. – Seamos los mejores "Mega-evoluciona". Grito Trip mientras su Serperior toma su "Mega-forma".

\- Serperior usa ahora (Cometa Dragón). Ordeno Trip dejando muy sorprendido por el movimiento que no es característico de los Serperior.

El ataque agarro desprevenido a Cameron, pero el decidió contrarrestarlo con otro ataque. – Lucario usa también (Pulso Dragón). Dijo con rapidez. – Como es posible que Serperior pueda aprender ese movimiento de tipo dragón. Pregunto muy intrigado.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si causando una cortina de humo que fue aprovechado por Trip.

\- Serperior usa (Escavar). Ordeno a su pokemon mientras se escondía bajo la tierra. – Veras con su "Mega-evolución" de mi pokemon le otorga el tipo dragón. Sonrió mientras esperaba que su pokemon estuviera en una posición adecuada para tacar.

\- Lucario esté atento a sus movimientos usa (Detección). Dijo Cameron.

Entonces fue cuando Lucario procedió a activar su movimiento mientras muy atento, esperaba la salida del rival. Entonces fue cuando Serperior salió de su escondite y empleando su siguiente movimiento que era (Cola Dragón).

Cameron esperaba esa jugada por parte de Trip así que ejecuto su jugada. – Lucario (Garra Metal) ahora. Indico a su pokemon.

Los ataques chocaron y ambos pokemon retrocedieron por el impacto de los ataques y se miraron entre sí.

\- Este me recuerda a la batalla que tuve en la liga Unova cuando enfrenté a Ash. Dijo Cameron muy animado. – Espero volverlo a ver y ganarle justamente. Dijo recordando al entrenador que lo apoyo para entrar a la liga cuando ya no podía registrarse.

Para Trip recordar el nombre de aquel entrenador que en su inicio de su aventura a ser maestro pokemon fue un poco molesto pero luego le demostró que si creías en tus pokemon y dejabas un poco la soberbia y la superioridad, podrías lograr grandes diferencia aunque todo estuviera en contra.

La batalla continuo entre ambos con muchos momentos donde la balanza se iba para ambos.

\- Entonces te animas ir a Alola conmigo para entrenar y entrar al "Gran Torneo Mundial". Dijo mientras su Lucario seguía luchando contra el Serperior de Trip.

\- De acuerdo iremos juntos a Alola dentro de un mes, ya que planeo ir a otras regiones para obtener más pokemon para mi equipo. Dijo mientras mandaba a su Serperior a seguir luchando.


	13. Capítulo 13 Reunión de Campeones

**Capítulo 13 "Reunión de Campeones"**

Mientras las noticas llegaban a todas partes en un gran edificio en la Región de Kanto se llevaba una reunión secreta a las espaldas del comité de la "Liga Pokemon".

En una de esas habitaciones se encontraban unas cuantas personas que discutían sobre los resiente eventos que sucederían en unos meses.

\- Entonces que opinan. Pregunto un hombre no mayor de los 29 años de cabello rojizo y portaba una capa fiel a su estilo y experto en pokemon del tipo dragón. – Para mí esto es muy raro ya que nunca antes había pasado esta situación. Explico Lance.

\- Si me lo preguntas a mí, te diré que esto "me huele muy mal", todo el asunto de este "Gran Torneo Mundial Pokemon". Explico un joven de cabellos verde azulado con ropas muy exhibicionista, pero mostrando su pasión por la belleza y elegancia de un coordinador pokemon llamado Plubio.

\- Te entiendo mi gran amigo todos aquí estamos con las mismas dudas y desconfianza que tú. Explico un joven de cabellos celeste y ropa bien elegante en su forma de vestir de nombre Steven. – Qué opina usted Cynthia. Pregunto a su compañera que se encontraba a su costado.

\- Yo también tengo mis dudas, además que estamos obligados a participar en el torneo y no entiendo lo que el comité quiere conseguir con todo esto. Hablo Cynthia.

\- Bueno si me preguntas a mí, creo que la función de todo esto es para ver como son los entrenadores en estos días, además para animar a muchos otros que se retiraron de ser entrenador pokemon para seguir otros sueños. Hablo el ex campeón de Unova llamado Mirto.

\- Aun así, yo opino que es muy extraño el asunto de este torneo mundial. Explico si incomodidad la actual campeona de Unova Iris "La Maestra Dragón".

\- Yo también tengo mis dudas respecto al torneo, pero por ahora no diré alguna conclusión adelantada hasta indagar a fondo del asunto. Explico la campeona y actriz llamada Diantha. Quien estaba acompañada por el ultimo ganar de la liga Kalos e ayudante a investigador pokemon Alain.

Mientras los campeones y "EX" campeones conversaban en la sala sobre el "Gran Torneo Mundial" Alain meditaba y trataba de formulan una hipótesis sobre los eventos que están por venir, ya que él también tenía sus dudas del porqué del torneo mundial.

\- Por ahora nos mantendremos al margen sobre el asunto ya que intente hablar con el dueño de la liga pokemon, pero no quiso hablar al respecto sobre el asunto. Sostuvo Lance mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

\- Eh! Ahora que lo veo Cynthia. Que paso con el otro campeón que gano la liga de Sinnoh hace unos años atrás. Pregunto Steven a su compañera y amiga de Sinnoh. – Ya que veo que no decidió enfrentar a la elite d ti para ser el nuevo campeón de la región.

Cynthia no respondió al momento y suspiro para responderle a su compañero. – En si Tobías el anterior campeón esta inubicable. Explico la campeona. – Ya que por una extraña razón solo viene para enfrentar a los nuevos ganadores de la liga, que solo duran unos minutos contra él ya que tiene un pokemon legendario. Explico Cynthia.

La respuesta de la campeona de Sinnoh dejo algo asombrados a los presentes salvo algunos como Plubio y Lance que ya lo sabían de ante mano.

\- Como que el posee un legendario? Pregunto Iris ya que recuerda que su amigo y amor secreto Ash Ketchum le menciono que enfrento a un entrenador con legendarios en una de las ligas que perdió.

Alain también se sorprendió al escuchar de un entrenador con legendario, aunque no se sorprende que no lo hayan podido ganar, aunque le dejo con muchas dudas del por qué no decidió enfrentar a la campeona y a la elite de 4 para ser el campeón oficial en su región.

\- Bueno, según pudo una vez hablar con él y pude averiguar algo de su pasado. Hablo Cynthia haciendo que todos le prestaran atención a lo que iba a decir.

\- Verán el me conto que pertenece a un Clan antiguo que mantenía en contacto directo con los pokemon legendarios, y que actualmente se mantiene oculto para evitar que los curiosos valla a buscarlos ya que ellos tienen mucha información importante que guardan por generaciones, entre ellos según me explico Tobías, poseen los secretos de la Mega-evolución y además guardan muchos más secretos que no pudo contarme cuando hablamos. Explico Cynthia que dejo algo asombrados a los presentes.

\- Entonces, quieres decir que ese Clan antiguo ya sabía de la existencia de las "Mega-evoluciones".? Pregunto algo asombrado el último ganador de la liga Kalos Alain. Ya que talvez si contactaba a ese entrenador podría averiguar y descubrir más sobre las "Mega-evoluciones".

Cynthia miro a Alain y le respondió. – Según me explico, hay más "Mega-piedras" para que los demás pokemon puedan alcanzar esa forma.

\- Bueno cambiando de tema, entonces solo nos queda prepararnos para ir al torneo mundial y además debemos poseer un buen equipo de pokemon en nuestro equipo para enfrentar a los entrenadores. Dijo Diantha mientras miraba a su amiga Cynthia. – Tendré que parar todos los trabajos y papeles que tenía para el cine, aunque me vendría bien un respiro de mi trabajo y además creo que no está mal veranear en las playas de la región Alola.

\- Bueno, aunque el tiempo que tenemos para estar preparado es de 6 meses me parece razonable ir preparando los pokemon que usaremos para el torneo y creo que iré a esa región para buscar y entrenar más pokemon del tipo dragón. Hablo Lance.

\- Yo también, iré a prepararme para el torneo mundial y entrenare a mis pokemon tipo dragón ya que soy una maestra de tipo dragón al igual que usted señor Lance. Hablo Iris ya que desde que se enteró que el campeón de dos regiones de Kanto y Johto era también un maestro trago tenía esa necesidad de superarlo y demostrar que era una verdadera maestra dragón.

\- entonces les parece ir todos nosotros a la región de Alola dentro de un mes? Pregunto Steven a los demás campeones y ex-campeones.

Todos aceparon la idea de ir a la región dentro de un mes después de capturar los pokemon necesario para el torneo, mientras ponían fin a la reunión que había tenido y los campeones pasaban a retirarse, pero mientras todos se retiraban Alain junto con Diantha empezaban a hablar sobre el tema de Tobías e investigar sobre el Clan antiguo.

\- Señorita Diantha necesito encontrar a aquel entrenador y preguntarle sobre las "Mega-evoluciones", ya que es de vital importancia saber más sobre ello, además que hace poco acaban de aparecer nuevas "Mega-evoluciones". Suplico Alain a la campeona de su región.

\- Lo siento Alain me gustaría ayudarte, pero, ya explico mi amiga. Ella no sabe dónde se encuentra dicho entrenador incluso la federación de la liga pokemon ha intentado sin éxito encontrarlos. Explico Diantha.

Alain se sintió algo decepcionado por no poder de una forma saber más de las "Megas", así que procedió a irse con la campeona hacia Kalos y prepararse para el torneo mundial y también enfrentar al único entrenador que hizo sentirse como un verdadero entrenador y amar las batallas pokemon "Ash Ketchum".

Mientras todo esto sucedía en un lugar muy alejado en Hoenn cerca de una cueva, se podía observar una cuidad escondida donde se veía a muchos habitantes con ropas antiguas que habitaban en dicha ciudadela.

Pero algo sucedía una de los edificios antiguos de aquella ciudadela antigua. Que se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre los líderes de la cuidad.

\- Bueno parece que nos encontramos todos aquí presentes incluyendo usted joven Tobías. Hablo un anciano hombre de una edad mayor de los 90 años, pero con apariencia de un hombre de 30 años.

\- Si señor Hajime (principio de algo o inicio), y señores ancianos y líderes del Clan "Meteoro". Saludo cortésmente Tobías mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto. – A que debo su cordial invitación y petición de esta reunión. Pregunto muy intrigado Tobías por su llamado.

\- Veras joven Tobías, hace unas semanas empezó a sentir o presentir que algo muy malo pasará en el mundo y el equilibrio entre pokemon y humanos se romperá. Dijo el anciano líder mientras hacían una pausa.

Mientras dejaba a todos los presentes preocupados ya que su líder las veces que anunciaba que pasaría días muy malos siempre se cumplía por ello empezaron temer lo que iba a suceder en el futuro próximo.

\- En una de mi visión que tuve hace unos días vi que el creador del mundo, tal como lo conocemos Arceus se reunió con todos los legendarios en un lugar prohibido para cualquier humano y discutían que algo horrible iba suceder y es por ello que quieren que, aquel que ellos llaman el "Elegido" se prepara para enfrentar a lo que se avecina, dijo el anciano.

Muchos en la sala empezaron a murmurar lo dicho por su líder, ya que ellos tenían conocimiento que cada cierto tiempo un humano entre todos era escogido para ser el "Elegido" por Arceus para proteger al mundo y los pokemon.

\- Por ello, el me contacto en un sueño que necesita que nosotros pongamos aprueba al "Elegido" para que esté listo para enfrentar esta amenaza que aparecerá muy pronto. Concluyo el anciano.

\- Hablas enserio abuelo. Ahora hablo una joven que llevaba una capa gris media degastada unos shorts plomos y polo negro con detalles rojos y su cabello era un negro oscuro. – Y como sabremos quién es el elegido por los legendarios y Arceus. Y porque es importante encontrarlo

\- Zinnia nieta, lamentablemente ni yo sé quién es el "Elegido", ya que nuestro Clan siempre aparecía el "Elegido". Dijo el anciano. – Pero ahora desde hace un tiempo el "Elegido" ya no es escogido en el Clan, por ellos muchos de nosotros salimos en buscan del "Elegido" y es importante encontrarlo y orientarlo e guiarle a desbloquear todo el poder de un "Elegido", para que esté listo para su misión.

Fue entonces que Zinnia empezó a comprender, él porque era importante el "Elegido", mientras Tobías escuchaba las palabras del anciano mientras se mantenía en silencio.

\- Tobías es importante que tu encuentres al "Elegido" y lo pongas a prueba para saber si está listo para la misión que Arceus le tiene para él. Hablo el anciano mientras se paraba y le tendía su mano en su hombro.

\- No se preocupe señor Hajime, cumpliré mi deber como miembro honorario de su Clan. Respondió con respeto al líder mientras se pretendía levantarse, pero antes de eso un miembro decidió hablar.

\- Mi señor, pero es seguro buscar al "Elegido" que no es miembro del Clan "Meteoro" y enseñarle todos los secretos antiguos de la humanidad. Pregunto uno de los jefes del Clan.

\- Opino lo mismo que mi colega, los secretos que guardamos durante muchas generaciones no se le puede dar a cualquiera que no sea miembro del Clan. Hablo otros miembros de la reunión. – Además quien nos asegura que el "Elegido" no querer aprovecharse de su condición y robarnos nuestros secretos. Hablo otro mimbro.

Muchos empezaron a cuestionar lo dicho por su líder por la búsqueda del "Elegido" ya que corrían un riesgo grande si sus secretos cayeran en manos equivocadas.

El anciano junta a su hija observaban como todos empezaban a discutir sus razones el por qué no se debía entregar los secretos del Clan "Meteoro" a desconocidos.

\- Sé que todos tienen miedo a que nuestros secretos sean robados, pero es necesario para salvar el mundo y evitar la catástrofe que se avecina. Sentencio el anciano. - Por ello Tobías será quien pondrá a prueba al" Elegido" para saber si es él. – Por ahora eso sería todo, por ahora. Dijo mientras hacia la seña que todos se retiraran, pero haciendo las señas que Tobías debía quedarse para hablar sobre su misión.

Ya cuando todos se marcharon del lugar tanto el anciano Hajime, su nieta Zinnia y Tobías se que3daron en el salón.

\- Tobías, creo que vuelvas a enfrentarte a aquel jovencito que luchaste hace un tiempo atrás en la liga de la región Sinnoh. Hablo el anciano. No sé por qué siento que aquel joven que venció a tu Darkrai y empato contra tu Latíos es el "Elegido", por ello quiero que lo vuelves a enfrentar. Dijo el anciano mientras le daba la espalda a su nieta y a Tobías.

\- Así será mi señor. Dijo mientras procedía a alejarse del salón donde se reunieron todos y empezaba a recordar al entrenador que enfrento en las semifinales de la liga Sinnoh y que fue el único que pudo debilitar a 2 de sus pokemon. Además, ahora que recordaba hace unos días se comunicó con la federación de la liga pokemon, el cual le avisaba que tenía que participar en el "Gran Torneo Mundial Pokemon" que se realizaría en la región de Alola y lo más probable que Ash Ketchum este presente en la competición, así que Tobías se planeaba participar y para luego enfrentarlo en una batalla pokemon y ver si en verdad es el supuesto "Elegido".

Mientras Tobías se alejaba del lugar Zinnia habla con su abuelo, el cual le pedía que ella fuera quien debía poner a prueba al quien fuese el "Elegido", el cual se negó rotundamente ya que amaba mucha a su nieta y quería protegerla de los peligros de la civilización.

Ya que él sabía que en verdad algo muy malo iba a suceder y era importante que el "Elegido" estuviera a la talla para enfrentar la amenaza.

Mientras en un lugar muy alejado en unas instalaciones subterráneas se encontraban en la fase final de sus experimentos.

\- No puede ser ya es el décimo espécimen que no llega a completar las pruebas finales y muere en proceso. Hablo enfurecido el anciano al ver con sus propios ojos morir al espécimen.

\- Señor no se preocupe el siguiente ser…! Pero fue interrumpido por el anciano que le agarro por las solapas de su bata y lo miro muy molesto.

\- Dr. Márquez ya van 10 especímenes que mueren en el proceso final y el tiempo están en nuestra contra, espero que el siguiente espécimen sobreviva al proceso o sino los matare a usted ya los demás científicos. Sentencio el anciano.

El Dr. Márquez se sintió acorralado y asustado ya que sabía que, si este espécimen fallaba en el proceso su muerte seria real, junto a sus colegas.

\- Alonso quiero que preparen al siguiente sujeto de prueba que sobrevivió a la operación de conversión. Hablo a su asistente, el cual asintió y fue en busca del sujeto de prueba Nª 11.

Pasaron los minutos y el asistente trajo al sujeto que era una joven chica de cabellos azules, pero partes de su cuerpo fueron sustituidos por lo que pareciera aletas de un Vaporeon, incluyendo una aleta en la parte de las posaderas y unas aberturas en el área del cuello.

Ah sí traían al sujeto de prueba hacia la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la fase final del proyecto, el cual consistía que el sujeto se adapte a su tipo el cual era el tipo agua, por lo cual el sujeto era sumergido en un tanque de agua, pero sin antes los asistentes le colocaban un respirador artificial a su boca, además del medallón de su tipo elemental y le inyectaban la dosis del suero para la conversión, mientras lo sumergían al tanque.

Mientras en la sala de control y monitoreo.

Vemos como el Dr. Márquez juntos a sus colegas y asistentes y el anciano miraban la pantalla donde se veía al sujeto sumergido en el tanque de agua de la habitación.

\- Empezando el proceso de conversión en 3, 2, 1. Dijo uno de los científicos mientras apretaba un botón para suministrar un antídoto contra el sedante que tenía dormido al sujeto para iniciar el proceso.

Todos miraron los monitores donde controlaba los latidos del sujeto y a la vez miraban como el sujeto iba despertando.

Mientras en la habitación…

La joven empezaba a despertar poco a poco mientras se despertaba de su letargo y al percatarse de su situación su mente empezó a formularse muchas cosas desde que fue secuestrada cuando viajaba por la región de Sinnoh junto a su inicial del tipo agua y unos sujetos la atacaron.

Su cuerpo todavía se encontraba dormido y en eso empezó a sentir que no podía respirar normalmente, empezando a sentir la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Fue entonces cuando se percató que sus brazos y piernas tenia aletas unidas a ella y más se asombró poseer una cola idéntica al pokemon tipo agua Vaporeon.

La joven en el asombro y la desesperación empezó a ahogarse al no poder respirar.

En la sala …

En la sala de monitoreo y control se observaba que el sujeto empezaba a desesperarse y por consiguiente a ahogarse a no poder respirar.

\- Que empieza el proceso rápido o la vamos perderla. Hablo el Dr. Márquez preocupado que el espécimen muriera ahogado por falta de oxígeno.

\- Señor le estamos suministrando oxígeno en el respirador, pero al parecer no respira. Dijo el asistente. – Parece que logra adaptarse a las branquias que le colocamos para poder respirar bajo el agua.

El aciano miraba molesto como otro fracaso, sucedía frente a él, ya que observaba que todo iba mal en peor.

Mientras todos los científicos miraban y apresuraban sus acciones para evitar que el sujeto muera en la habitación. En la habitación la joven se le escapaba la vida al no poder espirar y que su mente se adapte a su cuerpo, poco a poco la vida se le escapa de las manos y a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero con su última fuerza con sus manos accidentalmente agarro el collar en su cuello mientras una luz deslumbro el lugar tanto así que hizo que las cámaras fallaran.

Mientras en la sala…

Los científicos miraron atónitos por los sucesos atreves de las cámaras que se desconectaron en presencia de su líder y demás acompañantes.

\- Que es lo que acaba de suceder! Hablo en anciano muy enojado por lo sucedido. A lo cual sus científicos negaron con la cabeza aludiendo que no sabían nada de lo ocurrido.

\- Señor en estos momentos estamos tratando de arreglar las cámaras y también mandamos a varios guardias hacia la habitación. Dijo el Dr. Márquez mientras atreves de su laptop trataba de reactivar las cámaras.

Mientras eso sucedía en la habitación…

Se observaban como varios sujetos con ropa de guardia de seguridad se acercaban a la habitación donde se encontraba el sujeto de prueba.

\- Entremos con cuidado, no sabemos si el experimento fue un existo o fallo. Hablo en que al parecer estaba a cargo de los demás.

Todos los presentes asintieron y procedieron a ingresar a la habitación que se mantenía con las luces encendidas mientras se acercaban al tanque de agua que se encontraba al centro de la habitación que era un tanque enorme, el cual tenía un puente en medio para poder transitar.

De a poco a poco se aceraron para ver si el sujeto estaba vivo o muerto, pero sin antes sacar sus armas por seguridad.

Cuando estuvieron en el puente se percataron que todo estaba tranquilo en el lugar, mientras observaba como el agua del tanque estaba sumamente tranquilo y quieto, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Es extraño, no veo ningún cuerpo en el tanque. Dijo unos de los guardias.

\- Si el experimento fallo, aquí debería haber un cadáver. Hablo otro guardia mientras observaba el fondo del tanque.

\- Bueno, creo que el personal de limpieza tendrá que encargarse de buscar el cuerpo del experimento mas tarde. Hablo otro guardia mientras empezaba a alejarse del lugar.

Pero nadie espero lo que a continuación sucedió, un gran chorro de agua salió disparado desde el fondo del tanque el cual dio de lleno a uno de los guardias haciendo caer al tanque.

Aunque el guardia pudo mantenerse a flote en el agua, algo lo arrastro hacia el fondo del tanque haciendo que sus compañeros se preocuparan por él.

Esperaron algunos segundos, pero para solo ser testigos de cómo un cuerpo inerte salía a la superficie, dejando algo asombrados a los demás guardias, los cuales se pusieron alerta contra el espécimen que se encontraba vivo y estaba atacándolos.

\- Sal de una buena vez. Grito uno de los guardias, en eso hace acto de presencia el espécimen el cual era una joven chica, pero partes de su cuerpo tenia aletas en sus extremidades asemejándola a un Vaporeon.

Los guardias sacaron sus armas para defenderse, pero el espécimen fue más rápido, que ellos. Ya que de un momento a otro su cuerpo se rodio de agua y de un impulso fue en picada contra los guardias, el cual el ataque usado se asemejaba a un "Aqua jet", haciendo con todos lo guardias cayeran hacia el tanque.

Mientras el espécimen aprovechaba para ahogarlos en el agua a los que estuvieron conscientes. Solo algunos estaban aún en la plataforma, algo golpeados por el repentino ataque, pero conscientes, pero en eso el espécimen salió de nuevo del agua, pero estaba vez mostrando su cola que estaba envuelta en agua y se lanzó de nuevo contra sus enemigos, el cual les golpeo con mucha fuerza dejando mal heridos a los guardias que estaban todavía en tierra.

Pero no contento con eso el espécimen empezó a formar en sus palmas de sus manos una esfera de color azul, el cual lo lanza contra uno de los guardias que recién se incorporaba el cual era un "Hidropulso", para mandarlo contra la pared dejándolo noqueando y sangrando por la cabeza.

El espécimen volvía a concentrar otro "Hidropulso" para lanzarlos a los guardias, pero no se percató que a su atrás era disparado una red hacia ella, el cual la atrapo y para rematar le da una descarga eléctrica muy alta que deja noqueada al espécimen. Mientras hacían apto de presencia el anciano junto algunos guardias armados, el cual el anciano poseía el arma el cual disparo para dejar fuera de combate a su espécimen.

\- Quiero que limpien el lugar y llévela al cuarto que se preparó para el espécimen. Hablo muy fría mente el anciano. – Y arrojen los cadáveres en algún lugar lejos de mi presencia y lleven al tercer "Pokemon-Humano" o "P.H 003" de nombre el clave "Aqua"

Una vez dicho las ordenes los guardias procedieron a retirar al espécimen en una camilla y a sacar los cadáveres de los ahogados y llevar a los heridos a la enfermería.

El anciano observaba todo lo sucedido para luego retirarse y dirigirse a otro lado del laboratorio para revisar el avance de otro de sus planes.

Al llevar vio a otro de sus científicos llamados Orlando y Marcelo los cuales observaban y hacían apuntes de lo que observaban.

\- Buenas Orlando, Marcelo. Saludo el anciano. – Dígame como van el progreso de ellos. Pregunto el anciano.

\- Buenas mi señor. Hablo el científico Orlando. – Los "Pokemon-Humano" están hiendo evaluados por mis asistentes en algunas pruebas en combate real, y en verdad responde bien son seres de fuerza descomunal, no hay pokemon que pueda contra ellos. Hablo muy entusiasta el científico.

Mientras el científico Orlando terminaba de expresar su reporte, el otro científico Marcelo decidió interrumpir a su colega para informarle el progreso de su espécimen.

\- Señor si me permite informarle, el "Ser" y "Ella", han sido sometidos a pruebas de combates al igual que los especímenes y los resultados me dejaron absortos y sorprendido ya que el "Ser" es una máquina de matar ya que a pesar que lo hicimos enfrentar contras pokemon salvajes muy agresivos y además gracias a los gases que hacen que cualquier pokemon entre en un estado de furia y sean muy agresivos, el "Ser" pudo contra ellos sin muchos problemas, aunque tuvimos que noquearlo con armamento pesado para poder llevarlo a su zona, es sorprendente. Concluyo el científico.

\- Me parece bien estos resultados, sigan con las pruebas y aumente la dificultad los quiero listo antes de que todo empieza. Dijo el anciano mientras se alejaba de la sala. Mientras los científicos asentían.

Una sonrisa se formaba en el anciano ya que, aunque con retrasos en sus planes nada impediría cumplir su sueño y demostrar que los humanos deben dominar el mundo.

El tiempo avanza y el peligro aumenta para nuestro joven elegido.


	14. Capítulo 14 Aldea ninja y predicciones

**Capítulo 14 "Aldea ninja y predicciones"**

Mientras todo esto sucedía en Kalos, exactamente en una "Aldea ninja" se empezaba a celebrar una festividad.

La Aldea Ninja estaba en festividad, en todas partes se veía a los habitantes celebrando la festividad del "Héroe Ninja", ya que en esta fecha ce celebra el sacrificio del héroe de la aldea que dio su vida para salvarlos.

También en ese día llegaban miembros de otros clanes ninja para unirse a la celebración inclusión la llegada de la familia real ninja.

La ceremonia se realizó sin mayor contra tiempos mientras, todo los aldeanos y ninjas honraba unos minutos de silencio por su héroe caído en una sangrienta guerra que envolvió la región de Kalos décadas atrás.

Mientras todo celebraban el día en el hogar del líder de la aldea, se llevaba una reunión entre jefes de aldeas ninjas y la familia real ninja del pueblo.

\- Me honra con su presencia mi señora. Hablo el nuevo líder de la aldea llamado Ippei.

\- Ha nosotros también nos honra con su presencia en el festival este año señora Selene. Hablo el antiguo líder de nombre Hanzo y los ahí presentes que eran los hermanos de Ippei y Shinobu.

Selene era matriarca del imperio ninja de Kalos, que siempre venía a supervisar a las demás aldeas para saber su estado tanto económico o de seguridad. El cual siempre venia acompañada por su nieta Gintoki una chica no mayor de los 16 años, pero muy hermosa que venía con su pokemon un Greninja que llevaba una cinta rosa amarrado en forma de moño en su cabeza dando a entender que era hembra.

\- Es un gusto verte amigo Hanzo. Hablo la anciana Selene mientras sonreía a su amigo. – Pero si eh venido aparte de participar al festival por el día del héroe ninja, también vengo para hablar sobre un asunto muy importante. Dijo la anciana en un tono de preocupación.

\- Díganos mi señora, que es lo importante que debes decirnos. Pregunto intrigado Ippei.

\- Bueno antes de llegar a la aldea, días atrás tuve un sueño muy extraño donde veía a nuestra amada región Kalos siendo atacada por algo y que vi que alguien del pasado luchaba contra el mal que sometía a la región. Hablo la anciana. – Entonces decidí ir hacia ciudad Fluxus para hablar con la psíquica Olympia, para que me explicara este sueño que tuve. Explico la anciana Selene a los presentes.

Para su nieta Gintoki ella estaba al tanto, pero los demás presente se pusieron interesados para saber lo que iba a contarles la matriarca.

\- Bueno según ella mi sueño es una premonición de lo que pasara más adelante y que solo el protector de la aldea podría detenerlos. Concluyo la anciana

\- Pero lamentablemente el héroe ninja murió hace mucho tiempo junto al protector de la aldea que era su pokemon un Greninja. Hablo Gintoki.

\- Es lamentable que no podamos contar ellos para proteger la región como en aquellos días, ni poder al menos tener su descendencia. Hablo la anciana.

Mientras la anciana Selene lamentaba lo ocurrido hace años, Sampei hablo

\- Espere mi señora, creo que hay algo que debemos contarle a usted y las demás aldeas. Dijo Sampei mientras su hermano mayor y su otro hermano se miraban para luego asentir y empezar a contarle a la matriarca sobre lo sucedido hace un año atrás.

\- Vera mi señora, no creerá lo que acabamos de ver. Dijo en un tono enigmático haciendo que la anciana le prestara atención a su amigo y antiguo líder Hanzo. – Hemos visto de nuevo al protector de la aldea. Explico Hanzo.

Para la matriarca y su nieta se sorprendieron por lo afirmado dejándoles algo incrédulas ya que sabía que el Greninja del héroe de la aldea, murió junto con su entrenador, no dejando ningún descendiente.

\- Pero como es eso posible. Dijo incrédula Gintoki.

\- Creo que debemos mostrarle unas grabaciones para que crean en nuestras palabras. Dijo Ippei mientras le hacía señas a su hermano Nihei para que trajera las evidencias, el cual fue acompañado por Shinobu para traerlas.

Al llegar ambos con una cámara y un televisor empezaron a reproducir el ataque a la aldea ocurrido hace un año, mostrándola parte donde el Greninja de su amigo Ash Ketchum, cambiaba de forma para luchar.

Mientras Gintoki se quedó asombrada por lo que veía, para su abuela era un recuerdo de alguien de su pasado.

\- ¡Satoshi! Dijo algo asombrada al ver tanto al joven entrenador y su Greninja.

\- Eh! Abuela que te sucede porque esa cara. Pregunto muy curiosa, además de saber por qué su abuela pronuncio ese nombre.

\- ¿Satoshi? Preguntaron muy curiosos por el nombre que dijo la matriarca ya que en si su amigo se llamaba Ash y no Satoshi.

La anciana salió de su trance y se disculpó con los presentes.

\- Bueno ahora que lo veo bien, si me recuerda a mi antiguo amigo Satoshi. Hablo el ex líder Hanzo.

\- ¿Quién fue Satoshi? Preguntaron todos los que no conocía el nombre de dicha persona.

\- Verán jóvenes, Satoshi fue el que ustedes llaman el "Héroe Ninja" y su pokemon Greninja era conocido como el "Protector de la Aldea", ambos protegieron la aldea de muchos peligros, y lucho contra muchos enemigos junto a su pokemon, él era un ninja muy respetado y temido y él era capaz de hacer esto que ven en pantalla e incluso era campas de enfrentar a las "Brujas de Delphox". Dijo el ex líder.

\- ¿Quiénes era las "Brujas de Delphox"? preguntaron los hay presentes ya que desconocían del tema.

\- Bueno eso se remota tiempos atrás antes de la gran guerra en Kalos. Explico la anciana. – Bueno el héroe ninja siempre combatía contra las "Brujas de Delphox", que era unas brujas que siempre atacaban a nuestros ninjas con sus pokemon que era unos Delphox de gran poder, que era equiparable al Greninja de Satoshi el héroe.

\- Y que paso con aquellas brujas. Pregunto curioso Sampei.

\- Bueno cuando estaba por terminar la guerra, ellas fueron atacadas por un gran ejercito enemigo, ya que consideraban un peligro para sus planes, el cual nuestro héroe, a pesar de ser nuestras enemigas para Satoshi sería algo imperdonable el hecho de dejar morir a las "Brujas de Delphox", que a pesar de ser sus enemigas era mujeres que no merecían este trato. Y eso fue la última vez que vieron al héroe junto a su Greninja con vida. Dijo la anciana con un tono de voz quebrada.

\- Valla yo no sabía sobre estos sucesos. Dijo Nihei. Mientras los demás que desconocían la historia asintieron.

\- Bueno nos desviaron del asunto. Dijo Ippei. – Que sugiere que hagamos para evitar este destino. Hablo muy serio por el asunto.

\- Bueno según lo que dijo Olympia, habrá un suceso previo a donde sucederá aquí en la región. Explico Gintoki. – Según explico ella habría una lucha en alguna región donde se apreciaba un paisaje hacia el mar.

\- Entonces debes tratar de adivinar en donde sucederá el principio de la catástrofe. Hablo Ippei.

Mientras todos guardaron silencio y empezaron a tratar de hallar la respuesta al enigma que les dijo la líder de gimnasio Olympia. Entonces a Sampei empezó a recordad sobre lo que estaba pasando en las ciudades sobre cierto evento que sucedería en algunos meses.

\- Hermano creo que ya tengo al menos alguna pista sobre el misterio. Hablo Sampei mientras interrumpía a los demás que seguían pesando sobre el problema,

\- Entonces díganos joven Sampei, sobre su posible pista a la solución del misterio. Hablo Hanzo mientras todo le prestaba atención.

\- Bueno lo que sucede que hace unos días atrás estuvo abundando mucha información sobre un evento que se realizara en una región llamada Alola. explico Sampei. – Bueno lo que sucede es que en esa región sucederá el "Gran Torneo Mundial Pokemon" y además de otros eventos que harán en esa región y según también pudo averiguar es una región tropical para veranear. Hablo Sampei.

Todos escucharon las palabras de Sampei hasta que la matriarca decidió dar su veredicto sobre el asunto.

\- Bueno si de algo coincidimos, es que este "Gran Torneo Mundial Pokemon" tiene algo que ver con lo que va suceder en poco tiempo, por ello creo que tanto yo como tu Ippei junto con algunos ninjas iremos hacia esa región y observar lo que sucederá en ese lugar. Dijo la Matriarca Selene mientras daba fin a la reunión.

La anciana se despedía del líder de la aldea, al igual que su nieta. Pero para Ippei tenía que prepararse durante un mes antes de viajar con mayoría de sus hombres de confianza e investigar esa región, ya que también sabía que lo más probable que algo suceda y quiere evitarlo como a dé lugar, así que irían a esa región para evitar la catástrofe.

Mientras esto sucedía en Kalos en Unova también se llevaba una reunión importante.

\- Joven "N" está seguro de este viaje. Pregunto un sujeto con ropas de guerreros medievales quienes estaba arrodillado frente a un joven peli-verde mientras se arrodillaban.

\- No tienen por qué preocuparse, lo hago porque siento que debo estar en ese lugar, hablo el joven de nombre "N".

Los sujetos asintieron y procedieron a retirarse y dejar a su líder solo.

Para N, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su encuentro con el entrenador de pueblo paleta, quien de una forma a otra hizo recapacitar sobre su ideología sobre el mundo pokemon y más sobre las relaciones entre humanos y pokemon.

\- Ash, en verdad eres alguien tan complejo y extraño de poder comprender. Pensó. – Pero me alegro por haberte conocido. Sonrió mientras recordaba a su amigo.

Mientras miraba una pokeball en su mano y recordaba que hace unos días Reshiram estuvo inquieto, así que contra su juicio decidió guardarlo en una pokeball.

\- Bueno ahora es el momento de liberarte mi gran amiga no me gusta hacerte esto, pero al verte en ese estado prefería guardarte para que nadie se aprovechara de tu estado que causaras algún daño.

\- Sal ahora amiga! Yo te elijo Reshiram. Grito N mientras liberaba a su pokemon Reshiram.

El legendario al ser liberado hizo un movimiento de alas que hizo levantar el polvo del lugar, para luego mirar al joven que le tenía un cariño especial y agacho su cabeza para que lo acariciara.

N al ver lo que el pokemon quería lo acaricia la cabeza y trata de hablar con el legendario.

\- Dime que es l que te ha estado perturbando últimamente. Pregunto al pokemon. El cual usando su poder le mostro imágenes de la reunión de los legendarios donde ella estuvo presente.

Pasaron unos minutos y N se sorprendió de lo que había visto y oído. Pero más le sorprendió que a su amigo Ash los legendarios le llamaran el "Elegido" y más por el pokemon creador Arceus.

\- Parece que en verdad Ash es especial y creo que una batalla pokemon me demostrara por de todas las personas en el mundo los legendarios te escogieron a ti amigo. Sonrió, pero entendió lo que iba a suceder en un tiempo ya que el temor de los legendarios era latente y lo más probable seria apoyar a su amigo, pero sin antes enfrentarlo.

Mientras esto sucedía en un bosque lejos de la civilización en Kalos.

En un bosque se observaba un enfrentamiento de un pokemon contra unas raíces extrañas que lo atacaban, pero el pokemon luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y usando una gran shuriken de agua destroza las raíces.

\- Gre (Estuvo cerca). Dijo el pokemon que era un Greninja.

El Greninja empezó a retirarse del lugar, ha pasado un buen tiempo donde estuvo luchando contras las raíces maléficas que azotaba a toda la región Kalos causando estragos a los pokemon salvajes, pero él se encontraba hay para ayudar, aunque debía admitirlo extrañaba a sus amigos y a su entrenador, fue una difícil decisión, pero tenía un deber que cumplir.

\- Gre gre nin ja (bueno debo buscar a Zygarde). Dijo Greninja mientras se retiraba saltando rama por rama en el bosque.

Paso una hora de camino hasta que llego donde se encontraba el pokemon legendario.

\- Greninja que bueno que te encuentro. Hablo el legendario al pokemon.

\- Gre gre ninja (dígame para que soy bueno ahora, acabo de acabar con unas raíces antes de venir en su búsqueda). Respondió Greninja.

Zygarde observo al pokemon rana para poder responderle lo siguiente. – Greninja hace unos momentos acabo de estar presente en una reunión con Arceus y demás legendarios de otras regiones y me temo que algo mal se aproxima. Dijo Zygarde mientras observaba la reacción del pokemon.

Greninja se puso serio antes de preguntar. – Gre gre ninja (entonces en que puedo ayudarles a ustedes).

\- Greninja te tengo la misión de salvar al mundo pokemon junto a tu entrenador y sus demás pokemon y otros más que tendrás que reclutarlos en otras regiones. Dijo el legendario Zygarde. – Es de vital importancia que este con tu entrenador ya que el peligro será muy grande y afectará a los humanos ya los pokemon por ello debes ir ahora para encontrarte con tu entrenador. Explico Zygarde.

Greninja se quedó sorprendido y a la vez sentía una felicidad de volver a ver a su entrenador, que lo tuvo que dejar para que protegiera Kalos y ahora podía regresar con él, pero la vez sabía que debían cumplir una importante misión.

\- Greg re nin ninja (gracias Zygarde juro que cumpliré la misión que me estas encomendando). Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Greninja los legendarios te apoyaremos para llegar cada región que protegemos para que cumplas la misión de reclutar a otros pokemon para apoyar a tu entrenador y evitar el peligro que se aproxima, por ello Hoopa te ayudara a llegar a esas regiones con sus aros, pero debe buscarlo en ciertos puntos para que pueda trasportarte a las otras regiones, cuento contigo Greninja y es momento que partas de una vez. Dijo el legendario mientras le indicaba un camino que debía seguir.

Greninja asintió para luego empezar a partir para reclutar otros pokemon para la misión y esperaba también con ansias ver de nuevo a su entrenador.

Los legendarios empezaban a mover sus fichas antes que el tiempo se agoten la pregunta ¿lograran evitar el desastre?


	15. Capítulo 15 Las crónicas de Greninja

**Capítulo 15 "Las crónicas de Greninja" "Los 3 iniciales" (parte 1)**

Mientras Greninja iba en camino, recordó que había unos pokemon que su entrenador ayudo, pero no capturo y decidió que ellos serían los pokemon de apoyo para su entrenador, además que iría a ver a un viejo amigo.

Lejos de donde se encontraba Greninja …

Nos encontramos justamente en un gran claro en el bosque donde encontramos a un gran grupo de pokemon que habitaban en ese lugar. Que era un grupo de Delphox y el otro grupo de Chesnaught. Que habitaban juntos, para protegerse mutuamente.

(A partir de este punto los pokemon hablarán, pero solo ellos podrán entenderse mas no los humanos)

Era una hermosa mañana en el claro cerca al bosque donde se observaba un grupo de pokemon iniciales jugando en el claro. Cuales era pequeños Fennekin, juntos a otros Chespin y también a lado de todos ellos se encontraban un Froakie de un color peculiar.

\- Vamos Chespin estas muy lento. Hablo una pequeña Fennekin mientras animaba a su amigo a seguirle el paso.

\- Espera hermana no me dejes con él. Hablo el Froakie de color rosa que a la ve era hembra.

\- Oigan no me dejen tirado. Grito el Chespin que corría hacia sus 2 amigas.

Chespin logro alcanzar a sus 2 amigas para jugar en su rincón secreto lejos de sus hermanos y hermanas.

\- Te tardaste mucho para alcanzarnos. Dijo molesta Fennekin.

\- Tienes razón hermana él es muy lento. Hablo la Froakie.

\- Que quiere que les diga, soy alguien que no es muy veloz. De excuso Chespin.

\- Si como digas. Dijeron a unísono.

\- Aun sigo preguntándome porque ambas son hermanas si son de diferentes especies. Pregunto Chespin ya que sin lugar a dudas Froakie no era una Fennekin.

Fennekin se molestó por la pregunta de su amigo y dijo. – Chespin no digas eso, aunque no seamos de la misma especie es mi hermana y la quiero mucho. Hablo.

\- Entiendo, no quise decir eso. Dijo mientras se disculpaba.

\- Bueno empecemos no. Dijo la Froakie mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

\- Si hermana estoy lista. Hablo la Fennekin poniéndose en la misma posición.

\- De acuerdo yo también estoy en mi posición. Declaro Chespin.

Antes que los demás reaccionaran Fennekin ataco primero lanzando su ataque (Ascuas) a Chespin, el cual como pudo logre esquivarlo. Pero Fennekin no conto que la Froakie se encontraba usando su movimiento (Burbujas) que se encontraba yendo hacia ella.

\- Eso fue trampa. Hablo molesta Fennekin mientras caí golpeada por el ataque que recibió por parte de su hermana.

\- Lo siento hermana es cuestión de estar atenta, ante todo. Hablo la Froakie mientras preparaba un (Hidropulso).

\- No se olviden de mí. Grito Chespin mientras ejecutaba su ataque (Látigo cepa) hacia sus amigas, el cual fueron golpeadas por un descuido.

\- jejeje, voy ganando. Declaro Chespin mientras hinchaba el pecho.

\- Sigue soñando. Declararon ambas hermanas. Mientras atacaban con sus movimientos (Rayo burbuja) y (Ascuas).

Chespin tuvo que esquivar ambos ataques que le lanzaron. Y así pasaron todo el resto del día hasta que llegó la hora de la comida para todo los pequeños pokemon.

\- Niños hora de comer. Gritaron los padres a sus crías que andaba jugando o en otros casos entrenado sus técnicas de ataque.

\- Hijas qué tal va su entrenamiento. Hablo una Delphox que era la madre de la Fennekin y la Froakie rosa.

\- Nos va bien madre. Hablaron al unísono.

\- Que bueno. Sonrió la madre. – Coman les traje algunas vallas. Dijo la madre mientras dejaba en el suelo las vallas.

Ambos pokemon empezaron a comer mientras su madre comía también. Así pasaron unos momentos la madre con ambas crías, aunque ella se percataba que toda las madres y padre la miraban de forma extrañas ya que ella tenía de cría una Froakie de un color rosa. Entonces empezó a recordar su pasado, en verdad extrañaba lo de antes extrañaba a su dueña y a su pareja, pero ambos lamentablemente murieron y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlos, fue en eso que una lagrima traicionera empezaba a brotar de sus ojos del pokemon zorro.

\- Madre se encuentra bien. Pregunto la Froakie rosa.

\- No hija me encuentro bien, dime que sucede. Pregunto la madre.

\- Madre siempre me pregunto, si en verdad soy tu cría y también donde esta nuestro padre. Pregunto la pequeña a su madre.

La Delphox no sabía cómo responderle ya que en si era algo que quería evitar contarles ya que era algo muy doloroso para ella recordar a su pareja.

\- Hija cuando sea el momento te contare sobre su padre. Lo único que puedo contarte que es un Greninja. Dijo dejando algo asombrada a su cría. – Sé que te parecerá raro ya que la especie de tu padre y la mía son completa mente diferente y es casi imposible criar entre ambos, pero nuestro amor fue tan fuerte que pude dar origen a unos hermosos huevos que da origen a ustedes mis pequeñas tanto a ti como tu hermana. Dijo la madre, aunque otra verdad que ella ocultaba era que eran más huevos que ella crio, pero lamentablemente fueron arrebatados por unos cazadores y uno se extravió en la huida.

Luego de un almuerzo ambas hermanas decidieron seguir practicando con su amigo en su lugar preferido.

\- Bueno continuemos con nuestro entrenamiento. Dijo Chespin con ánimo.

Tanto Fennekin y la Froakie asintieron mientras se ponían en posición de combate, pero Froakie sintió algo que hizo ponerse alerta debido que sentía que algo se acercaba.

\- Eh, hermana que sucede porque estas tensa. Hablo la Fennekin a su hermana.

Pero de un momento a otro unas extrañas raíces brotaron del suelo y atacaron a ambos pokemon que solo atinaron a esquivar las raíces gigantes, que de repente aparecieron más atacando a los demás pequeños pokemon y a sus padres.

\- ¡Cuidado! Grito un Chesnaught que uso (Manchada) para atacar a las raíces y a la vez proteger a las demás crías que eran atacadas por las raíces.

\- Hijas donde están. Grito desesperado la Delphox mientras buscaba a sus crías y se defendía de los ataques de las raíces usando (Lanzallamas).

Los demás padres también hacían todo para defenderse de las raíces que atacaban sin piedad a todos los pokemon. Mientras Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie esquivaban las raíces y trataba de alejarse del lugar en busca de sus padres.

\- Cuidado Fennekin. Gritaron Chespin y la Froakie mientras veía como una raíz golpeaba a Fennekin y la lanzaba lejos de ellos.

\- auh! Dio un quejido Fennekin mientras trataba de levantarse para poder huir del lugar. Pero luego observo como otra raíz brotaba del suelo que amenazaba con aplastarla y como estaba lastimada solo alcanzo de cerrar los ojos del miedo de que iba a morir.

Pero de un momento a otro un shuriken salió disparado de la nada destruyendo la raíz y así evitando que la Fennekin muriera aplastada. Ella al sentir que nada le había pasado abrió los ojos para ver a alguien que se encontraba parado frente a ella que hizo que se asombrara al verlo.

Frente a ella se encontraba un Greninja la evolución final de su hermana, pero era muy distinto a lo que había conocido.

Momentos antes de los sucesos…

Greninja iba corriendo de rama en rama para llegar a encontrarse con su amigo Goodra que se encontraba cuidado su hogar en los pantanos. En eso se percató que sentía la presencia de las raíces cerca de él, así que se desvió de su camino y fue a la dirección que le indicaba su sentido.

Al llegar al lugar vio todo un caos como algunos pokemon eran atacados y otros trataba de protegerse a ellos y a sus crías. Hasta que se percató de un pequeño Fennekin que le recuerda a su compañera de viaje que viajo junto a su entrenador y sus amigos. Que iba ser aplastado por una de las raíces.

Como pudo se concentró para poder entrar en su fase de "Ash-Greninja" y al lograrlo corrió muy rápido con su shuriken en mano para destrozar la raíz y salvar al Fennekin.

Lo cual lo logro a tiempo y para luego ayudar a los demás pokemon y junto con ellos acabar con las raíces que poco a poco dejaron de salir del suelo.

Todos los pokemon se sorprendieron de la aparición del misterioso Greninja que les ayudo contra esas raíces que los atacaban y defendió a los pequeños pokemon del peligro.

\- Gracias por la ayuda amigo. Dijo un Chesnaught que daba las gracias por ayudar a sus amigos y sus hijos del problema.

Greninja simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dijo. – No se preocupen es mi deber como protector de Kalos de erradicar a estas raíces que causan estragos en la región.

Mientras los demás pokemon miraban al extraño Greninja y lo felicitaban por su accionar un poco alejados de ahí se encontraba la Delphox que veía sus hijas si se encontraban bien, pero luego ir a agradecer al que salvo a su pequeña Fennekin.

Al acercarse al Greninja le dijo. – Gracias por salvar a mi pequeña estoy agradecida por haberla salvado. Dijo la Delphox acompañado de su otra pequeña Froakie rosa. Pero al verlo mejor algo en su mente le vino de golpe y empezó a recordar cuando conoció a su pareja.

\- No hay de que agradecerme era mi deber. Dijo Greninja mientras recibía las gracias.

Lo que nadie se percataba fue el hecho que la pequeña Froakie rosa observaba muy atento al Greninja que había salvado a su hermana. Y la cual la pequeña Fennekin también observaba a su salvador, que por una extraña razón empezaba a sentirse extraña al estar cerca al pokemon que la salvo. Y fue entonces que su amigo Chespin se acercó a sus amigas para ver si se encontraban bien.

\- Amigas como se encuentra. Pregunto preocupado por sus amigas.

Ambas respondieron que se encontraban bien y que fue gracias al Greninja que apareció para salvarlas explicaron ambas.

En eso una voz se escuchó en el lugar.

\- Greninja donde estas. Dijo la voz.

Greninja solo quedo en silencio y respondió. – Me encuentro aquí Zygarde. Dijo en un tono serio ya que sabía que se había desviado del camino para llegar al pantano donde se encontraba su amigo Goodra.

Los demás pokemon se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de unos de los legendarios de Kalos y al mirar hacia el cielo vieron el legendario pokemon en su forma 10% frente ellos que aparecía en forma de un pokemon cuadrúpedo.

\- Greninja parece que también sentiste la presencia de las raíces. Pregunto el legendario.

Greninja solo asintió y explico que era su deber todavía contra las raíces ya que faltaría mucho para librarse del problema.

\- Entiendo, pero ahora yo me encargare del problema ahora en adelante tu deber es reclutar pokemon para la misión que se te encomendó. Menciono el legendario.

Los demás pokemon presente se quedaron algo confusos y curiosos del por qué un pokemon habla con un legendario sin ningún problema.

Entonces de un momento a otro Greninja, Zygarde y la Froakie rosa sintieron que algo se aproximaba desde el suelo.

\- Aléjense. Dijo Greninja mientras activaba su trasformación de "Ash-Greninja", para enfrentarse de nuevo a las raíces.

Los pokemon asintieron, pero fue un poco tarde por que otras raíces volvieron a parecer en el lugar y atacaron a los pokemon presentes, pero con la ayuda de Greninja y el legendario lograron destruir las raíces, pero mientras destruían las raíces 3 pokemon decidieron atacar a las raíces junto ambos que era un Chespin, un Fennekin y un Froakie de color rosa.

Una vez que todo se había calmado Greninja se acercó a los 3 pokemon que se unieron la destrucción las raíces.

\- ¿Por qué se lanzaron al ataque contra esas raíces? Pregunto con expectativa de su repuesta.

Ambos pokemon se pusieron nerviosos ya que en no sabían que respuesta dar para justificar el hecho que ellos se lanzaron a atacar a las raíces que os había atacado.

\- Nosotros no decidimos luchar contra estas raíces por el hecho de proteger a nuestra familia y a los demás. Respondieron ambos pokemon a la vez.

Tanto Greninja y Zygarde sintieron que ambos pokemon decían la verdad en sus palabras de querer proteger a su familia del peligro.

\- Greninja creo que ya encontramos lo que necesitamos. Dijo Zygarde mientras miraba a Greninja, el cual el asistente para luego dirigirse hacia los 3 pokemon.

\- Creo que voy a necesitar la ayuda de 2 de ustedes para algo muy importante. Hablo Greninja dirigiéndose a la Fennekin y al Chespin. – Necesito su ayuda, para una misión importante de lo cual depende el equilibrio del mundo que conocemos. Explico el pokemon sapo.

Los 2 pokemon mencionados se sintieron sorprendidos y preguntaron para que eran necesario su ayuda.

Zygarde les explico a ambos que algo muy malo se aproximaba y necesitaría la ayuda de un humano conocido como el elegido y otros pokemon para evitar el fin del mundo.

\- Necesitamos que vallan con Greninja y se encuentren con el "elegido" para empezar a prepararse para el desastre. Menciono Zygarde.

\- Dependerán de ustedes si desean realizar esta misión para proteger el mundo. Dijo muy serio Greninja mientras miraba a ambos pokemon.

Mientras los 2 pokemon mencionados se ponían a pensar que decisión tomar, sus padres también estaban entre sorprendidos y triste ya que si de acertar ir con el pokemon que los salvo para evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaría también cabía la posibilidad de no volverlos a ver nunca más.

Tanto Fennekin y Chespin no sabían que decidir ya que no querían abandonar a sus padres.

Mientras la Delphox madre de la Fennekin y la Froakie rosa miraba a su hija que se encontraba con un el dilema si ir o no ir para salvar el mundo pokemon.

\- Yo si deseo ir. Hablo el Chespin mientras se acercaba a Greninja para ir con él.

\- Parece que estás dispuesto a proteger este mundo. Hablo Greninja mientras asentía su decisión.

Mientras Chespin se acercaba al pokemon sapo fue interrumpido por sus padres unos Chesnaught que al llegar hacia su pequeño hijo lo abrazaron y le desearon suerte en su futuro y que se cuidara mucho mientras se despedían. El cual hizo que Chespin empezara a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Hija. Hablo la Delphox mirando a su pequeña Fennekin. – Sé que no quieres dejarme a mí y a tu hermana. Dijo mientras hacia una pausa. – Pero creo que esto será lo mejor para ti mi pequeña. Dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza a su pequeña mientras su hermana la observaba con algo de envidia y a la vez con tristeza ya que su hermana se iría para siempre.

La Fennekin solo volteo y dijo. – yo también acepto la misión. Dijo muy seria.

\- De acuerdo. Dijo Greninja. – Debemos partir ahora ya que tenemos poco tiempo.

Ambos pokemon asintieron y se acercaron a Greninja para partir mientras ambos volteaban y veían a sus amigos y familiares quienes se despedían de ellos.

Mientras empezaban a marcharse, la Froakie rosa sintió que algos e aproximaba y fue saltando directo a su hermana para salvarla.

Greninja también sintió que algo se dirigía a ellos y fue entonces que se detuvo y preparo su movimiento (As aéreo) para atacar, pero cuando volteo vio que el Froakie de color rosa saltaba hacia la Fennekin alejándole de su posición donde empezaba a brotar una raíz, para luego formada una pequeña esfera de color azul que era el movimiento (Hidropulso) el cual uso para dañar la raíz.

Greninja también ayudo y destruyo la raíz. Luego de lo sucedido se acercó a la Froakie rosa. – Dime como fuiste capaz de percatarte del peligro. Pregunto con interés.

\- Solo fue algo instintivo de mi parte solo actué por eso. Explico la Froakie rosa ya que ni ella sabía por qué se percató de la proximidad de la raíz.

Greninja pensó un momento para luego mirar a Zygarde, ambos asintieron y Greninja se dirigió de nuevo al Froakie. – Dime pequeña estas dispuesta a hacernos un favor. Pregunto Greninja a la Froakie rosa el cual ella asiente.

\- Necesitamos a alguien como tú para poder rastrear y destruir estas raíces que azotan a Kalos. Explico el legendario. – Alguien que proteja Kalos de las raíces que provoca daños a la región.

La Froakie rosa trata de pensar la propuesta y a la vez voltea a ver a su madre, la cual sola la observaba y mostrándole una sonrisa le asiente con la cabeza.

\- Acepto la propuesta de proteger la región Kalos. Dijo con seguridad.

Zygarde hizo señas a la Froakie rosa para que venga con el mientras miraba como Greninja se iba con su hermana y su amigo hacia lo que sería la misión más importante de su vida.

El tiempo avanza y las fichas están empezando a moverse para evitar el descontrol del mundo.


	16. Capítulo 16 Las crónicas de Greninja

Capítulo 16 "Las crónicas de Greninja" "El bosque fantasma" (parte 2)

Mientras Greninja iba en la búsqueda de un viejo amigo y compañero de equipo, juntos con los 2 nuevos reclutas para salvar al mundo. En otro plano alejado del mundo se encontraba Arceus observando el avance del Greninja de su "Elegido". Él se encontraba en un debate mental de si otorgarle a su "Elegido" su ayuda ya que la gran amenaza que vendrá sería algo que no podrá lidiar por sí solo.

Luego de rato de meditarlo decidió dar su apoyo a su "Elegido" y se comunicó telepáticamente con Zygarde.

\- Zygarde, me escuchas. Se comunicaba Arceus con uno de sus hijos.

\- Si padre si te escucho. Hablo en legendario. – Que deseas mi padre. Pregunto curioso Zygarde.

\- Zygarde necesito que guíes al pokemon de mi "Elegido" hacia los "Joyas Ancestrales". Hablo muy serio Arceus.

Zygarde se sorprendió de la respuesta de su padre, ya que las "Joyas Ancestrales" eran objetos enorme poder, que en manos equivocadas podría causar la devastación del mundo.

\- Estas seguro padre. Dijo con un tono de inseguridad. – Usted mismo nos dijo que cuidáramos aquellas reliquias a toda costa para evitar que caigan en malas manos.

\- Se lo que dice aquella vez que les ordene cuidar las "Joyas Ancestrales", pero serán necesarias para apoyar al "Elegido".

Zygarde entendió el punto de vista de su padre, así que solo acato órdenes para dar indicaciones al Greninja del "Elegido".

\- Greninja me escuchas. Hablo telepáticamente Zygarde ha Greninja.

Mientras tanto Greninja continuaba su camino, pero fue interrumpido por el llamado.

\- Zygarde que sucede, porque me llama ahora. Pregunto Greninja mientras detenía su paso junto a las dos iniciales de Kalos.

\- Greninja necesito busque las "Joyas Ancestrales" que se encuentra en cada región distribuidas, aquellas joyas se encuentras en partes especificas en toda región.

Greninja puso un rostro de extrañeza ya que nunca había oído sobre tales joyas. Pero prefirió solo acatar órdenes para encontrar dichas joyas.

Zygarde le explico la funcionalidad de dichas joyas y el enorme poder que otorga a los pokemon que los portan y que solo se lo entregaría a su entrenador para darles un apoyo de la parte de los legendarios para combatir el desastre que se avecina.

\- Greninja muy cerca de tu ubicación en un bosque en medio de este se encuentra la "Joya Ancestral" del tipo planta, es necesario que lo obtengas aquella joya y lo protejas de todo peligro y cuando llegues a tu objetivo para partir a otra región se le entregues a Hoopa.

Explico en legendario a Greninja, este por supuesto asiente y le dices a sus acompañantes que le acompañe hacia una zona donde deben encontrar algo.

Mientras se dirigían al bosque Fennekin hizo algunas preguntas a Greninja sobre su entrenador ya que ella desconocía quien sería aquel entrenador que ella debería obedecer.

\- Señor Greninja, díganos como es su entrenador con quien nos va a dirigir. Pregunto Chespin curioso.

\- Si Greninja díganos quien es su entrenador. Pregunto Fennekin.

Greninja se detuvo sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes para luego meditar sobre que decirles a sus nuevos compañeros.

\- Lo único que puedo contarles sobre él, es que a pesar de todo siempre va amar a sus pokemon y dará todo por protegernos. Hablo mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con su entrenador antes de separarse.

Luego de responder a su pregunta ambos pokemon continuaron avanzando y adentrándose al bosque.

\- Chicos tengo que avisarles que tenemos que adentrarnos al bosque y encontrar una joya que importante para nosotros y además nos servirá mas adelante para la misión. Empezó a explicar Greninja a los dos pokemon.

Ambos pokemon asintieron y se dirigieron al bosque. Pero cuando empezaban a adentrarse observaron varios Phantump saliendo con rapidez del bosque. Lo cual era raro para ambos pokemon debido a que cuando un pokemon huye de su habita es señal de problemas.

Greninja detuvo a uno de los Phantump que venía flotando del bosque.

\- Espera que sucede amigo. Pregunto al Phantump que intentaba escapar.

El pokemon que era de un color distinto a los demás se detuvo muy asustado, para luego hablar.

\- Debo irme, al igual que mis hermanos nuestro hogar ha sido tomado por los Honedge y los Doublade y nos están echando a todos nosotros. Dijo con mucha pena el pokemon planta fantasma.

\- No te preocupes puedo ayudarte. Dijo Greninja con el fin de ayudar a aquellos pokemon.

Mientras Fennekin y Chespin miraba con asombro a su amigo quien al parecer era capaz de apoyar a cualquier pokemon que necesitara ayuda.

El pokemon los guio hacia donde estaban los pokemon invasores para que pueda al menos hablar con ellos para que dejen su hogar de sus hermanos.

Greninja junto a Fennekin y Chespin empezaron a seguir al Phantump de color blanco ya que normalmente los Phantump son de otro color.

Pero cuando iba en camino fueron atacados por algunos Honedge, el cual fue rápidamente debilitados por Greninja y la ayuda de sus dos amigos.

Así avanzaron luchando contra cada contrincante que se le aproximaba y además de ayudar a los demás Phantump que se encontraban siendo atacados por los Honedge.

Hasta que llegaron al centro del bosque donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de Phantump rodeados por los Honedge y Doublade que los atacaba sin piedad.

Pero Greninja raciono a tiempo y tomando momentáneamente su forma "Ash-Greninja" lanzo su mega-shuriken de agua hacia los atacantes el cual hizo que dichos pokemon retrocedieran y les prestara atención.

\- Alto hay, deténgase este lugar no les pertenecen. Dijo Greninja mientras junto a Fennekin y Chespin se ponían en guardia si planeaban atacar.

Los Honedge y los Doublade retrocedieron para dar paso a uno de los suyos que estaba en su última etapa evolutiva, pero de un color diferente que Greninja haya visto antes.

\- Esto no es su asunto este bosque ahora nos pertenecen. Hablo con autoridad el Aegislash.

\- Pero este ha sido nuestro hogar desde muchas generaciones. Hablo uno de los Phantump.

\- A partir de ahora ya no lo será, este lugar nos pertenece. Hablo el líder de aquel grupo de Honedge y Doublade.

Greninja debatió en si mente antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

\- Dígame por que reclaman este lugar si saben que hay otros lugares mejores. Pregunto Greninja.

\- Lamentablemente muchos bosques están siendo arrasadas por los humanos o sino por esas extrañas raíces que siguen apareciendo y destruyendo hogares de muchos pokemon. Dijo el Aegislash. – Así que los más fuertes debemos tomar posición de algunos bosques, aunque tengamos que desalojar a otros pokemon.

En cierta medida Greninja era consciente de lo que paso en Kalos desde lo sucedido con el "Team Flare" y las raíces provoco muchos problemas en los bosques y a los pokemon que habitan en dichos lugares.

\- Les parece mejor decidirlo en una batalla y el quien gane se quedará con el bosque. Hablo Greninja para solucionar el problema.

Ambos mandos empezaron a discutir sobre la idea presentado por el pokemon sapo, hasta que aceptaron, pero con la condición que el líder que era el Aegislash de color diferente fuera el quien lucharía y se enfrentaría a un Phantump.

\- No creo justo que solo sea una batalla uno contra uno si uno es más fuerte que el otro. Dijo Greninja. – Te parece si mis acompañantes sean el apoyo para los Phantump.

\- No me importa igual ganare la batalla. Dijo muy confiado el Aegislash mientras se ponía en posición para empezar la batalla.

Mientras tanto Fennekin y Chespin junto con el Phantump de color diferente se ponían en frente de su rival para empezar a luchar.

\- Chicos recuerden su entrenamiento que tuvieron antes de conocerlos. Alentó Greninja a sus dos pequeños colegas.

Ambos pokemon asintieron y cambiaron su semblante a serio.

Greninja los observo para luego dar comienzo a la batalla. – ¡Empiecen!

Fennekin ataco usando (Ascuas), mientras que Chespin utilizaba su movimiento (Látigo cepa) para tratar de dañar a su oponente mientras el Phantump solo observaba con algo de miedo ya que no sabía cómo atacar.

Ambos ataques chocaron contra su rival, pero el simplemente activo su movimiento (Escudo Real).

\- Es todo lo que pueden hacer. Dijo el pokemon espada mientras empezaba a reírse de sus adversarios.

\- No se vale tú tienes esa defensa impenetrable. Dijo Chespin molesto ya que así nunca podrían ganarle en la batalla.

El pokemon solo ignoro su comentario y procedió a atacarlos con su ataque (Corte Furia), el cual ambos pokemon empezaron esquivando como podían ya que su rival era muy ágil en sus movimientos.

\- Me están cansando par de niños. Dijo molesto Aegislash mientras ejecuto un (Golpe Aéreo) contra ambos pokemon.

El ataque les cayo tanto a Fennekin como a Chespin haciendo un daño considerable, mientras el Phantump de color blanco solo retrocedió muy asustado al ver a sus dos compañeros siendo dañados por el adversario.

Pero ambos pokemon se empezaron levantar con la determinación de no rendirse frente a su oponente.

\- Fennekin te encuentras bien. Pregunto el pokemon puerco espín, ya que recibir el daño del ataque lo dejo muy debilitado.

Fennekin sabiendo que su amigo es débil con ataques del tipo volador como el que fueron atacados, conocía que su compañero se encontraba mal herido.

Mientras todo sucedía eran observados por los dos grupos de pokemon que miraban como se desarrollaba la batalla con cual se definiría el destino de ambos bandos.

Greninja también observaba la lucha de sus dos escogidos para saber el potencial que pudiera poseer y si se podía mejorar.

El pokemon espada procedía con sus ataques de corte a diestra y siniestra contras sus oponentes mientras Fennekin y Chespin quienes hacia inútiles intentos para atacar a su adversario quien con su movimiento (Escudo Real) se defendía de los ataques que lo lanzaran.

Hasta que uno de los ataques volvió a caer a Fennekin quien le mando a chocar contra el suelo y caer cerca al Phantump blanco, el cual se encontraba muy asustado e intimidado.

\- ¡Oye! Por qué no nos ayudas. Pregunto Fennekin muy molesta por que solo los dos estaban luchando para salvar el hogar de aquellos pokemon planta fantasma.

El cual él respondió. – No creo que pueda hacer mucho. Dijo en un tono de estar muy asustado. – Yo no soy fuerte para poder hacer algo. Menciono el pokemon muy inseguro de sí mismo.

Fennekin no tuvo tiempo para responder por que el enemigo procedió con otra ronda de ataques para debilitarlos a ella y su amigo.

Tanto Fennekin y Chespin esquivaban como podían los ataques corriendo en círculos, el cual también provoco que el pokemon hiciera daño a los arboles del lugar cortándolos en pedazos.

Pasaban los segundos y la batalla iba en contra de los dos pokemon escogidos, hasta que lograron esconderse por momento del ataque del Aegislash.

\- Fennekin amiga. Dijo muy agotado Chespin a su compañera.

\- No te preocupes estoy bien. Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse. - Que haremos. Pregunto. – No podemos atacarlo debido a su defensa.

Entonces Chespin se le ocurrió una idea debido a lo que observaba, pero necesitaría el apoyo del pokemon planta.

\- Hey, amigo necesitamos que nos ayude. Pidió ayuda Chespin al Phantump que se encontraba escondido al igual que ellos.

El pokemon se negó a querer ayudarlos y explicaba que no era rival contra el Aegislash.

\- Deja esa actitud de cobarde, que así no podrán defender su hogar. Hablo muy molesta Fennekin al Phantump que solo se le quedo viendo por las palabras dichas.

El Phantump entonces comprendió a lo que se refería ya que ahora ellos estaban luchando para salvar el hogar de sus hermanos. Y él fue escogido para apoyarlos como un representante. Así que simplemente no podía darse el lujo de huir, entonces el miro tanto al pokemon zorro y al Chespin para asentir dando a entender que lucharía a su lado.

Luego que el Phantump aceptara ayudarles en el ataque, Chespin empezó a explicarlo sobre su plan para vencerlo.

Mientras el pokemon espada fantasma continuaba cortando todo a su alrededor para poder encontrarlos y ganar la lucha.

\- Donde se encontrarán esos tres. Dijo el pokemon molesto de no encontrarlos.

Entonces fue cuando vio como el pequeño pokemon zorro y el pequeño Phantump salía del medio de los matorrales para atacarlo con los movimientos (Ascuas) y (Rayo Confuso).

\- Creen que eso me hará daño. Dijo muy confiado el pokemon que procedió a usar su movimiento (Escudo Real).

Pero lo que no espero fue ver a ver al pokemon puercoespín salir desde atrás mientras usaba (Látigo Cepa) agarraba un trozo de madera y lo lanzaba hacia Aegislash que justo en ese momento ejecutaba su movimiento defensivo.

Pero el trozo de madera logre incrustarse en medio de su escudo por lo cual no pudo ejecutar su movimiento por lo cual le cayó todo el daño por delante. Lo cual lo hizo retroceder por el daño recibido además de ser un daño crítico y por sus desventajas de tipos.

Pero lo que si no espero fue que los tres pokemon atacaran a la vez con el movimiento (Placaje), el cual lo agarro desprevenido y vulnerable y con ello dejándolo debilitado.

Una vez que callo el pokemon espada todo los pokemon se acercaron al ver el resultado que fue a favor de los Phantump, el cual podían conservar su hogar.

Greninja se acercó hacia sus dos compañeros para ver cómo se encontraban ellos.

\- Me alegro que lo haya logrado vencer esta batalla, siempre tuve fe en ustedes. Dijo con una sonría a sus compañeros, el cual causo que Fennekin se sintiera extraña y Chespin feliz por el reconocimiento del pokemon rana.

Mientras los Phantump solo celebraban que seguiría en su hogar mientras rodeaban a su hermano de color blanco como muestra de gratitud.

Por el otro lado los Honedge y los Doublade se encontraba rodeando a su líder Aegislash, después de unos momentos logro levantarse e incorporarse.

\- Acepto mi derrota como caballero pokemon. Hablo el pokemon mientras junto a sus hermanos procedían a retirarse del lugar cabizbajo.

Pero justo en ese momento hacia su aparición del pokemon legendario de la región Kalos Xerneas frente a los pokemon. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su presencia.

\- Oh! Xerneas. Dijo Aegislash mientras procedía a inclinarse frente al legendario.

Greninja simplemente se paró de frente del legendario y lo miro seriamente.

\- Hola, como se encuentra Xerneas. Dijo Greninja mientras se inclinaba como señal de respeto. Mientras sus dos compañeros y los Phantump imitaban la postura de Greninja.

\- Greninja justo eras tú a quien buscaban. Dijo muy clamado el pokemon venado legendario.

Greninja levanto la cabeza y observo de nuevo al pokemon legendario.

\- Si estoy aquí presente y dígame que desea de mi presencia. Pregunto curioso.

\- Solo vengo a entregarte esto Greninja. Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el para entregarle una piedra del tamaño de una joya de color rosado rosado brillante. – Este es una de las 18 "Joyas Ancestrales", el que te estoy otorgando es la "Joya de las Hadas" el cual permita al pokemon que lo porte, si también el entrenador de dicho pokemon tenga un vínculo o una mega-evolución, adquirir el tipo hada como segundo tipo.

\- Gracias Xerneas, me alegro de su ayuda. Dijo de forma muy cortes el Greninja.

\- De acuerdo muchas gracias. Dijo Greninja mostrando su gratitud por el apoyo de los legendarios.

Xerneas en señal de aceptación asintió para luego dirigirse hacia los pokemon acero fantasma. – Ustedes no es necesario que tenga que irse a buscar otro hogar ya que ahora ustedes vivirán junto a los Phantump como una familia. – Además necesito que dos de ustedes vallan con él para realizar una misión importante.

Ambos bandos asintieron, mientras Xerneas se alejaba del lugar.

\- Bueno creo que logramos acabar con un problema, ahora solo nos quedaría irnos a los pantanos y buscar a mi viejo amigo. Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para luego empezar a irse del lugar.

Pero en ese momento 2 pokemon se acercaron hacia los tres, iniciales de la región. El cuál era el Phantump que lucho junto a Fennekin y Chespin y unos de los Honedge se había acercado al igual que el otro pokemon.

\- Ustedes que hace aquí. Pregunto curioso mientras observaba que se encontraba.

Ellos iban a mencionar algo, pero, fueron interrumpido por Greninja.

\- Al parecer quieren unirse a nosotros ¿Verdad? Pregunto el pokemon sapo.

Ambos solo asintieron, pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por Greninja.

\- Saben que unirse a nosotros abarca muchos peligros y a la vez no podrán regresar a con sus demás amigos una vez que empecemos ¿Verdad?

\- Entendemos a lo que usted se refiere, además le debemos por habernos ayudado a nuestras especies a encontrar un equilibrio y ambos tener un hogar. Dijeron al unísono ambos pokemon.

Greninja analizaba lo dichos por ambos pokemon fantasma lo cual no le vendría nada mal a su entrenador y a la misión de proteger el mundo, como dicen "con más ayuda mucho mejor".

\- Desacuerdo irán con nosotros y prepárense será una larga travesía. Dijo mientras en su mano se encontraba la "Joya de las Hadas".

Luego de que ambos pokemon se uniera al pequeño grupo de Greninja los cinco prosiguieron su camino hacia el pantano donde sería la culminación de su recorrido por la región Kalos.

Mientras eso sucedía en Kalos, en un lugar muy secreto al otro lado del mundo empezaba a crearse el siguiente "Pokemon Humano".

\- NO! Grito enfadado el Dr. Márquez debido a que había ocurrido otro fracaso y lo que era peor fue que su jefe había estado presente en otro de sus fracasos por crear al cuarto "Pokemon-Humano".

El anciano miro muy molesto el resultado de las pruebas para crear al siguiente "P.H", pero solo suspiro frustrado para luego decir.

\- Esperaba mejores resultados Dr. Márquez. Dijo mientras hacia una pausa para continuar hablando. – El tiempo se me está acabando y nos falta acabar con los 18 "P.H" para antes de los 6 meses. Hablo con un tono de molestia y enojo.

El Dr. Márquez solo suspiro del estrés en que estaba sometido por que, con toda la precisión no podía concentrarse para lograr los objetivos antes del tiempo improvisto.

\- Procedan con el siguiente sujeto de prueba. Dijo el Dr. Márquez a sus ayudantes.

Ellos al acto fuero a traer al siguiente conejillo de prueba el cual era un chico que estaba sedado e iba cargado por los asistentes, el cual procedieron meterlo al cuarto que anteriormente fue limpiado y sustrajeron el cadáver del anterior sujeto de prueba.

Una vez terminaron de ponerlo dentro de la cámara de conversión procedieron inyectarle la sustancia para tener más posibilidades en conseguir su objetivo y además de ponerle el medallón en su cuello.

Ya dentro de la sala de control ...

En la sal de control se observa ya varios científicos y asistentes revisando todas las máquinas para evitar cualquier error en el momento que ocurra algún error.

\- Vera señor como sabe estamos calibrando algunos procesadores para poder potenciar el "Rayo" para empezar a crear al siguiente "P.H". dijo explicando lo que hacía el personal científico.

\- no me importa lo que hagan. Dijo gritando a todos los presentes. – Lo que me importa que consigan acabar con mis creaciones. Dijo muy molesto el anciano.

El Dr. Márquez solo asintió, mientras daba las indicaciones para empezar con las pruebas.

Mientras en el cuarto de pruebas ...

En aquella habitación empezaba a despertarse aquel joven, que se encontraba medio consiente debido a que el efecto de los sedantes, empezaba a pasar su efecto.

\- Maldición en donde estoy. Dijo ya un poco más consiente el muchacho que se encontraba recién despertando.

Pero cuando intento moverse se percató que se encontraba recostado sobre una mesa de metal, además atado con unos grilletes en amas extremidades. Como pudo intento liberarse de su agarre, pero no pudo lograrlo hasta que en aquella habitación una voz se empezó a escuchar.

\- Hola mi joven amigo. – Dijo la voz. – Pareces que recién has despertado, que bueno porque te necesitare consiente para dar paso hacia la grandeza, porque tu serás parte del proyectó "Pokemon-Humanos". Hablo aquella voz.

Aquel joven se sorprendió lo que había escuchado, el muchacho no espero aquella respuesta a sus preguntas, pero antes de poder decir algo su mente se sumergió en una angustia de lo que le iba a suceder.

Intento zafarse de sus ataduras con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse sus muñecas. Hasta que de pronto escucho que alguien empezaba hablarles por los parlantes colocados en las esquinas de dicha habitación.

\- Bueno mi querido amigo, en breve empezaremos con el experimento contigo, lo único que deseamos es que sobrevivas a esto ya que lo que deseamos es el éxito de esta investigación.

\- Bueno muchachos empecemos con el experimento. Fue lo último que escucho aquel joven ya que los parlantes fueron apagados.

\- NO! Suélteme no soy su rata de laboratorio. Grito el joven con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue entonces que la mesa de metal de donde el joven se encontraba se inclinó de forma horizontal, viendo que frente de él se encontraba un enorme maquina con la cual tenía un arma que apuntaba así su persona.

Luego se volvió a escuchar una voz atreves de los altavoces.

\- Bueno muchachos que empieza a carga el arma de rayo de electrones para empezar el proceso de conversión. Hablo la voz.

Entonces los científicos que se encontraba en los controles de la matriz del rayo procedieron a activar el arma para dar comienzo al experimento.

\- Señores el rayo empezara a activarse en 3...2...1.

Fue entonces que el rayo de electrones disparo su energía directo al sujeto de prueba, el cual al recibir el rayo de energía directo a su cuerpo el cual empezó a electrocutar su cuerpo y por ende empezó a afectar su sistema nervioso.

\- Señor el sujeta va al 60% de la conversión. Hablo unos de los asistentes.

\- Sigan adelante, tenemos que lograr que el sujeto pase la prueba. Dijo el Dr. Márquez a sus asistentes.

\- No, acepto fracasos el experimento debe ser un existo o todos ustedes será eliminados. Amenazo el anciano a sus científicos.

\- Aumente la capacidad del rayo al máximo potencia. Hablo el Dr. Márquez.

Los asistentes asintieron y procedieron a aumentar la potencia del rayo para acelerar el proceso.

Mientras en la habitación el sujeto gritaba con todo su ser, debido al dolor que sentía en su ser, por el rayo que incluso empezaba a quemar sus extremidades y el cual empezaba a aumentar la potencia y por ende el dolor sufrido por el joven.

Mientras en la sala de control...

\- Señor si seguimos así el corazón del sujeto explotara o lo matara un paro cardiaco. Hablo unos de los científicos.

El Dr. Márquez solo suspiro y dijo una maldición en voz baja ya que si continuaban así no lograría el objetivo y por ende serian eliminados por su empleador.

\- No interesa lo que valla suceder y espero que el proceso sea un éxito de lo contario todos ustedes serán asesinados. Hablo el anciano muy serio.

Todos los científicos y el Dr. Márquez asintieron y empezaron a sudar del miedo de fracasar en el proyecto ya que su vida corría serio peligro de no lograrlo.

Así que procedieron a continuar con su proyecto mientras también morit0riaban los ritmos cardiacos del sujeto que ya por si estaban al punto del colapso.

Mientras que en la habitación el sujeto seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas, ya que poco a poco iba perdiendo la vida y parte de su piel empezaba a freírse.

\- Dr. Márquez si seguimos así lo más probable es que el cuerpo de prueba termine por explotar. Hablo uno de los científicos que observaba el monitor de su pantalla los signos vitales.

\- No importa quiero que continúen, quiero ver realizado mis sueños. Hablo el anciano interrumpiendo al Dr. Márquez.

Y así prosiguieron con su experimento el cual mientras estaba concentrados en el progreso de su experimento no se percataron que el medallón que colgaba del pecho del sujeto empezó a brillar y alumbrando alrededor de la habitación, el cual de un momento a otro el rayo de electrones empezó a recalentarse para posteriormente explotar dentro de la habitación el cual alerto a todos los presentes y causando tanto en los científicos el miedo ya que había fallado en su cometido y por lo otro el anciano estaba completamente enojado por lo sucedido.

El Dr. Márquez simplemente giro su cabeza hacia su empleador para luego voltear a sus subordinados y decirles que fuera a retirar el cuerpo del sujeto de prueba.

Lo asistente asintieron y procedieron a ir hacia la habitación de prueba, pero nadie les preparo a lo que iban a encontrar.

Mientras algunos asistentes iban hacia la habitación los demás científicos y asistentes trataba de reactivar las cámaras de seguridad para observar lo que había sucedido, pero de un momento a otro las cámaras volvieron a encenderse per solo para mostrar imágenes grotescas de una masacre en dicha habitación.

Tanto los científicos y el Dr. Márquez se quedaron horrorizados al ver tremenda masacre en aquel lugar ya que al parecer el espécimen había sobrevivido a la prueba y podían observar que aquel sujeto estaba envuelto en energía eléctrica y totalmente había perdido el cabello el cual había sido sustituido por hebras de electricidad como cabello.

\- Llamando a todos los guardias de seguridad valle a ala "B", vallan con urgencia, repito vallan con urgencia hacia esa zona un espécimen esta escapando del recinto, me copian está escapando del recinto. Hablo por medio de un comunicador el Dr. Márquez.

\- Que no escapen, quiero que se aseguren que mi espécimen no huya. Hablo muy serio el anciano mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar.

Mientras en la zona del ala "B" se podía ver una verdadera masacre entre guardias y el espécimen que había electrocutado a los guardias y otra tenia rastro de haber sido tostados vivo.

El espécimen solo observaba en baño de sangre dejado en su intento de huida de dicho lugar, pero cuando giro su cabeza frente a un pasillo y observo frente a él, a alguien parado frente a él.

Aquel sujeto parado frente a él era nada más y nada menos que el anciano que dirigía dicho lugar.

\- Ven, ven mi querida creación. Dijo el anciano llamando la atención del espécimen. El cual no dudo en abalanzarse sobre él.

Pero lo que no esperaba aquel ser era que el anciano tenía algo entre manos y que antes que se echara encima suyo de su brazo derecho saco una especie de guante de acero y en el momento exacto lo atrapo del cuello y lo sostuvo. Aquel espécimen intento atacarlo al intentar mandarle una fuerte carga de electricidad hacia el anciano, pero cuando procedía a hacerlo se percató que su energía eléctrica era drenada por dicho guante, por lo cual intento liberarse de su agarre.

\- Que paso mi creación te percataste de que mi guante te esta drenando tus fuerzas. Dijo de forma sarcástica aquel sujeto. – Mande a diseñar este artilugio con el fin de prevenir este tipo de fuga de partes de ustedes. Dijo de forma fría y sin sentimiento alguno lo soltó para luego mandarle un gran golpe hacia el rostro de aquel espécimen que con la fuerza del impacto fue mandado contra el muro del lugar, dejándolo debilitado y con duras penas lograba ponerse de pie, pero antes de lograrlo el anciano le disparo con el guante una especie de red que, al tenerlo prisionero, le empezó a absorber sus fuerzas y a la vez sus energías.

El sujeto trataba de liberarse de dicha red, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas para seguir luchando y vio con impotencia como aquel anciano que condeno su vida se acercaba hacia el para luego de un golpe a la cabeza noquearlo. Y justamente haciendo acto de aparición los demás guardias de seguridad, que al ver los cuerpos de muchos de sus compañeros todos quemados por recibir muchas descargas eléctricas.

Y también observaron inmovilizado al espécimen cerca a los pies del anciano que al parecer lo había noqueado.

\- Al parecer logre amedrentarlo antes que ustedes aparecieran. Dijo de forma sarcástica. – Quiero que lo lleve al cuarto que se preparó para este espécimen. Dijo el anciano y luego agrego. – No se preocupen esta noqueado y la red está diseñada para drenar la energía eléctrica y luego debe limpiar el lugar. Aclaro mientras procedía a marcharse.

Luego de los incidentes sucedidos hace unos minutos, el anciano se encontraba en su oficina sentado observando un par de fotos donde en la primera se observaba un grupo de jóvenes de no más de 16 años entre ellos un par de hermanos gemelos y al costado de uno de los gemelos una chica de cabellos marrón claro y junto a ellos otro joven que sonreía mientras sujetaba un Eevee y luego en la otra foto se podía ver a uno de los gemelos y el otro joven ya un poco mayores frente a un aula de clase frente a ellos a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que prestaban atención a la clase. Aquel anciano procedió a guardar dichas fotos en un cajón de su escritorio para luego hacer una llamada.

Al momento una voz se escuche al otro lado de la línea. – Señor como esta. Dijo aquella voz.

\- Se puede decir que bien Dr. Andrés y a la vez satisfecho ya que su pequeño invento fue un éxito. Dijo el anciano de forma neutral.

Aquel científico sintió alagado por lo dicho de su empleador. – Me alegro mucho señor. Dijo mientras continuaba. – Vera que es solo el principio, ya que está pensando para crear un traje completo para batalla y la guerrilla. Explico el científico Andrés.

\- ¿Guerrilla? Dijo con curiosidad el anciano.

\- Sí, señor es parte de un traje de combate que quiero diseñar el cual nos permitirá en caso que los especímenes se revelen, poder frenarlos y también serviría para luchar mano a mano contra cualquier pokemon. Hablo el científico.

\- Me suena muy interesante. Dijo el anciano. – Cuanto tiempo le tomara hacer un prototipo a cuerpo completo. Pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Vera señor... el traje en si tomaría tiempo en hacerse ya que me falta más equipo y tiempo para poder hacer los diseños y luego calibrar las funciones y las armas. Dijo explicando las limitaciones que tenía para lograr la creación de dicho traje.

\- De todos esos detalles no se preocupe. Dijo el anciano. – Lo que deseo es tener dicho traje a mi disposición lo más antes posible, así que de dinero y materiales no te preocupes, lo único que quiero es verlo ya hecha.

El científico se quedó sorprendido por el apoyo de su empleador, el cual solo asintió para decirle que se podrá mano a la obra y avanzar el proyecto que llevara el nombre en clave de "Dexholders". Luego de hablar sobre otros detalles el anciano corto la llamada solo para volver a marcar y hablar con el Dr. Márquez.

\- Y bien cómo va el espécimen. Pregunto aquel anciano.

\- Vera señor ya se encuentra bajo control y esperamos que despierte para someterlo a pruebas de combate. Dijo el doctor.

\- Además el sujeto será empezado a ser llamado como el "Pokemon-Humano" o "P.H 004", con el nombre en clave de "Electric". Dijo el doctor mientras procedía despedirse y mencionarlo que tratara de evitar más errores en el futuro.

Todos los planes de dicho anciano iban empezando a tomando forma y el tiempo continua su camino y el cuarto horror del mundo pokemon había sido creado a solo poco tiempo faltaba para que llegara el fin del mundo pokemon y solo el "Elegido" podrá enfrentarlo.


	17. Capítulo 17 Las crónicas de Greninja

Capítulo 17 "Las crónicas de Greninja" "Cazados" (parte 1)

Había pasado dos días desde que empezó su larga búsqueda para rencontrarse con su antiguo entrenador que lo había liberado para proteger la región de Kalos, ahora junto a un pequeño grupo de pokemon se dirigían hacia los pantanos para encontrarse con un colega suyo, su amigo Goodra.

Ya iban caminado un gran tramo de camino cuando Greninja se percató que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Así que procedió a detener la marcha para poder tomar un descanso.

\- Bueno chicos creo que descansaremos por hoy ya que nos mucho camino para llegar a los pantanos donde nos encontraremos con un amigo mío. Explico Greninja.

Los demás pokemon suspiraron después de dos días de estar caminando era necesario tomar un respiro de la aventura que estaba teniendo.

\- Por fin un descanso. Hablo muy exhausto Chespin.

\- Si fue muy agotador estos dos días de caminata. Dijo muy cansada Fennekin.

Honedge y Phantump asintieron ya que iba muchos días de viaje y al parecer aún faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar.

\- No se preocupen ya no nos falta mucho hay luego podremos descansar y de ahí entrenaremos un poco para estar preparado. Hablo Greninja mientras guía al grupo hacia un pequeño claro cerca aun rio que en ese momento recuerda cuando estaba de viaje junto a su entrenador y sus amigos.

Luego de acomodarse un rato en el lugar y preparar una pequeña fogata para tener calor y evitar el frio de la noche, Greninja procedió a ir en busca de comida para todos.

\- Chicos espéreme aquí mientras y voy por comida. Hablo Greninja mientras se iba en busca de bayas.

El grupo solo asintió mientras se acomodaban para descansar hasta que llegara la comida.

Acabo de un rato cuando ya había trascurrido unos minutos los 4 pokemon se encontraban aburridos ya que Greninja se demoraba en buscar los alimentos.

\- ¡Ah! Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar a que venga Greninja con los alimentos. Dijo muy desesperado Chespin ya que se encontraba hambriento.

\- Yo creo que debemos esperar no creen. Hablo el Phantump.

\- Opino lo mismo Greninja nos dijo que esperemos hasta que regrese con la comida. Hablo Honedge.

\- Si Chespin no te impacientes ya comerás. Hablo calmada Fennekin.

\- Es que no aguanto, no aguantó el hambre que tengo. Hablo frustrado.

En eso se escucha un ruido extraño cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto Fennekin extrañada.

\- Lo mismo digo. Pregunto Honedge.

\- Talvez sea un Dedenne que ande por ahí. Explico Phantump.

Pero antes que pudieran seguir hablando entre ellos un disparo de una red fue dirigido hacia los pokemon que se encontraba en la fogata.

Pero solo Fennekin y Chespin quedaron atrapados mientras los dos pokemon del tipo fantasma lograron esquivar la red.

\- ¡Que esto! Dijeron ambos pokemon mientras trataba de zafarse de la red donde estaban envueltos.

Cuando Honedge y Phantump se acercaron para ayudarlos observaron que alguien se acercaba y prefirieron esconderse para evitar ser capturados y así poder avisar a Greninja.

\- Al parecer capturamos unos pequeños. Hablo un hombre con atuendo de campista que portaba un arma en sus manos.

\- Si y son pokemon no tan comunes de ver y que solo te dan en los laboratorios a los jóvenes entrenadores. Hablo el humano mientras agarra la red y lo habría para ver a los dos pokemon que habían capturado.

\- Es un Fennekin y un Chespin, pagaran mucho por ambos en el mercado. Dijo feliz el otro sujeto mientras nuestros protagonistas trataban de zafarse de sus agarres.

\- Ya mételos a las jaulas para llevárnoslos. Hablo el otro sujeto mientras mira el lugar donde habían capturados dichos pokemon.

Los hombres asintieron y procedieron a llevarse a Fennekin y Chespin con ellos.

Mientras Phantump y Honedge observaban impotentes lo que sucedía.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo hablo desesperado Phantump.

\- Tenemos que esperar a Greninja para poder ir a su rescate. Dijo Honedge.

Mientras Honedge y Phantump esperaban la llegada de Greninja para poder ir a salvar a sus compañeros.

Lejos de hay Fennekin y Chespin era llevados a un campamento donde se ubicaban los cazadores de pokemon que los habían capturado.

-Bueno llévalos con los demás. Hablo el líder del grupo.

\- Claro jefe yo me encargo. Hablo uno de sus hombres mientras lanzaba las cajas de Chespin y Fennekin con los demás pokemon capturados enjaulados.

\- Maldición ahora que haremos. Hablo preocupado Chespin ya que cabía la posibilidad que nunca lograrían salir de esto.

\- Chespin no te desesperes ya saldremos de aquí además Greninja nos va a rescatar ya lo veras solo hay que ser paciente. Explico calmada Fennekin a su amigo.

Pero antes que Chespin contestaran fueron interrumpidos por otros pokemon que se encontraban en dicho lugar.

\- Si tiene esperanza en que su amigo los saquen de aquí, no creo que lo logre ya que es imposible. Hablo un pequeño Dedenne.

\- Lo mismo digo yo. Hablo un pequeño Litleo.

\- Una vez que los cazadores te capturan tu destino esta echado. hablo un Skrelp que se encontraba encerrado en una pecera que al parecer era sellada y con vidrio blindando.

\- Dudo que lo logren si su amigo llegara a sacarlos no podría con los cazadores tienen un pokemon que puede mega evolucionar. Explico el pokemon conejo llamado Bunnelby.

Mientras un pokemon del tipo bicho llamado Scatterbug asentía las palabras del Bunnelby que se encontraba encerrado en una jaula.

\- Si, solo nos queda aceptar nuestro destino ya que no hay escapatoria. Hablo el Helioptile que se encontraba enjaulado alado de Chespin.

\- No digan eso. Dijo muy molesta Fennekin por las palabras de dichos pokemon que se encontraban enjaulados sin esperanza de salir de donde se encontraban. - Siempre habrá esperanza y juro que mis compañeros nos ayudará a escapar a todos nosotros.

\- Dudo que él pueda ayudarnos. Hablaron unos pokemon que se encontraba alejados de los demás.

Fennekin al escuchar una voz familiar volteo y observo que una jaula se encontraba dos Fennekin, pero había una diferencia una era de un color amarillo y con sus mechones de color rojo y el otro era de un pelaje gris.

\- Mira Fennekin otros más de tu especie. Hablo Chespin al ver a otros Fennekin al igual que su amiga aparte de su demás de su grupo.

\- Les digo que no podremos salir de aquí y nuestro destino está echada. Dijo la Fennekin de color normal mientras su otra compañera también asentía con su cabeza.

Fennekin iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó pasos y todos guardaron silencio y observaron cómo ingresaba dos humanos que jalaban una jaula hacia donde se encontraban los demás pokemon.

\- Si por fin una buena casería. Hablo uno de los sujetos.

El otro sujeto asintió mientras decía. - Si capturamos un Skiddo, y además de dos pokemon prehistórico y este pequeño amiguito.

Así ambos cazadores dejaron a los pokemon enjaulados con los demás que resultaron ser un Tyrunt y Amaura enjaulado además de un pequeño Pancham., que fueron dejados en la tienda.

\- Tengo miedo Fennekin. Hablo Chespin que empezaba a desesperarse.

Fennekin no dijo nada y solo desvió la mirada para ver sus patas y desear que Greninja los rescatase de los cazadores.

Mientras lejos del campamento de los cazadores...

Greninja venía con una gran cantidad de bayas para sus compañeros, pero al llegar se topó con Phantump y Honedge que se encontraban intranquilos.

\- Que sucedió aquí y donde se encuentra Fennekin y Chespin. Pregunto curioso.

Phantump y Honedge le conto lo que hace unos minutos había sucedido, sobre las capturas de Fennekin y Chespin a manos de los cazadores.

\- Por suerte pudimos seguirlos y ver donde se los llevaron y venimos a esperarte ya que no creo que los dos podamos contra los cazadores y los posibles pokemon que portarían. Hablo Honedge mientras Phantump asentía.

Greninja solo cerro lo ojos y se puso serio. - Guíame a donde se encuentra nuestros compañeros. Menciono mientras Phantump y Honedge empezaba a guiar a Greninja hacia el campamento de los cazadores.

Pasaron los minutos y Greninja llego a lugar del campamento de los cazadores y observaron que había más de 6 cazadores y además de ellos sus pokemon con entre su mayoría eran del tipo siniestro y el tipo lucha además de un Tyranitar que poseía una especie de pañuelo con una piedra engarzada en ello.

\- No creo que podamos liberar Fennekin y Chespin sin que nos descubran. Hablo Phantump.

\- Si, además tienen un pokemon que puede "Mega-evolucionar". Dijo Honedge.

\- Ustedes no se preocupen yo me encargare de distraer a los cazadores mientras ustedes los buscan y liberan a nuestros amigos y demás pokemon capturados. Explico Greninja mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia los cazadores. - Cuando les de la señal ustedes irán por otro lugar y liberarán a nuestros amigos.

Ambos pokemon asintieron mientras se alejaba en busca de donde se encontraban los demás.

Greninja cuando estuve cerca de los cazadores, se concentró un poco y logro activar su "habilidad" el cual al hacerlo procedió en lazar un enorme shuriken de agua, hacia sus enemigos.

Los cazadores se encontraban tranquilos celebrando las capturas de estos días cuando de la nada los pokemon que se encontraban vigilando el campamento fueron debilitados de un solo ataque, alertando a los cazadores que observaron que su atacante era un pokemon, un Greninja.

\- Maldición un pokemon no está retando. Dijo mientras guardaban a sus pokemon en sus pokeball.

\- Miren si logramos debilitarlo y lo capturamos no darán una buena cantidad de dinero por él. Hablo uno de los cazadores que se encontraban liberando unos de sus pokemon mientras el líder de los cazadores esperaba el momento de actuar.

Greninja se lanzó al ataque contra mayoría de los pokemon que era muchos.

Mientras en la tienda de los pokemon.

En la tienda de los pokemon capturados todos ellos se encontraban en silencio eso incluía a Fennekin y Chespin ya que no sabían si volvería a encontrarse con Greninja. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que de la nada aparecieron sus amigos.

\- Chicos me alegro de verlos. Hablo Chespin al ver a sus compañeros.

\- Los sacaremos todos de aquí, Greninja está luchando contra los cazadores. Hablo Phantump que se encontraba tratando de romper la cerradura de la jaula de sus amigos.

Mientras en la lucha entre Greninja y los cazadores...

Greninja se encontraban luchando con los últimos pokemon de los cazadores hasta que el líder al ver que ese pokemon era sumamente fuerte decidió actuar para poder capturarlo.

\- Tyranitar yo te elijo. Grito el cazador mientras con su mano derecha toco su "Mega-piedra" para activar la mega evolución de su pokemon para vencer a Greninja.

El pokemon fue rodeado por una luz para luego "Mega-evolución" en Mega- Tyranitar.

\- Tyranitar usa (Tormenta de Arena). Dijo el cazador mientras su pokemon lanzaba su ataque que agarro desprevenido a Greninja e incapacitado para atacar con otro movimiento esta vez fue el movimiento (Colmillo Rayo) el cual dio de lleno a Greninja.

\- Gree Greninja "ese ataque me dejo debilitado". Hablo el pokemon inicial del tipo agua.

\- Ahora no te ves muy poderoso no. Hablo con sarcasmo mientras ordenaba a su "Mega-Tyranitar" atacar otra vez, pero esta vez con (Cola Férrea).

Greninja como pudo logro esquivar el ataque, pero sabía que si se dejaba dañar por un ataque del tipo eléctrico seria capturado.

Mientras en la tienda...

\- Listo. Hablo Honedge mientras terminaba de romper la cerradura con su movimiento (Corte Furia).

Así fueron liberados los demás pokemon que se encontraban hay empezaron a irse hacia sus hogares.

\- Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Greninja. Hablo Phantump.

Los pokemon asintieron y fueron en su ayuda.

En la batalla...

Greninja ahora se encontraban en una lucha dispareja ya que los demás cazadores se encontraban liberando más pokemon que empezaron a atacarlo con diferentes movimientos. Que como pudo logro esquivarlo.

\- No escaparas hablo el líder del grupo mientras ordenaba a su pokemon usa (Triturar) el cual agarro desprevenido a Greninja y lo golpeo.

Greninja fue lanzado frente a un árbol el cual daño más a nuestro héroe.

\- Un poco más chicos y podremos capturarlo. Hablo unos de los hombres del cazador.

Pero antes que lograran acercarse, varios ataques fueron lanzados contra los pokemon de los cazadores que los debilito un poco.

\- Fene Fennekin "No dejaremos que lastimen a nuestro amigo". Hablo Fennekin mientras se ponía a lado de su compañero.

Seguida por Chespin, Phantump y Honedge para poder luchar contra los cazadores.

Otra vez volvieron a luchar para poder salvarse, pero su nivel de poder era muy poco y además de la ventaja de tipo no favorecía en la batalla y así fue como todos ellos fueron debilitados dejándoles al borde de caer vencidos.

\- Ches Chespin "No podemos perder". Hablo muy cansado y debilitado Chespin.

Todos los demás se encontraban de igual condiciones. Entonces "Mega-Tyranitar" volvió usar (Triturar) contra Fennekin que se encontraba más delante de sus compañeros.

Fennekin se encontraba asustada ya que ese ataque la podría matar, así que cerró los ojos para evitar ver lo que iba a suceder, pero justo en ese momento alguien se interpuso entre ella y el ataque.


	18. Capítulo 18 Las crónicas de Greninja

**Capítulo 18 "Las crónicas de Greninja" "Cazados" (parte 2)**

Fennekin cerró sus ojos para no ver el ataque que se le venía, pero fue en eso que alguien se interpone sobre ella.

Al abrir lentamente sus ojos Fennekin observo a Greninja delante de ella y que al parecer había recibido el ataque del pokemon enemigo.

\- ¡GRENINJA! Gritaron todos los presentes.

Greninja por reflejo y por motivación de proteger a sus compañeros se lanzó a recibir el ataque entrante del "Mega-Tyranitar" que iba dirigido a Fennekin.

\- ¿Fen? "¿Por qué?" Pregunto confundida Fennekin ya que ella no esperaba lo que hizo por protegerla.

Greninja como pudo se levantó del suelo después de recibir el (Triturar) de aquel pokemon, para luego voltear y ver a los demás pokemon que lo observaban aparte de sus compañeros, que se ocultaban observando tal tenacidad de aquel grupo de pokemon que habían luchado contra los cazadores.

\- Gregrenin ninja "No dejaría que lastimaran a mis camaradas, incluso si debo dar mi vida para ello" dijo Greninja dejando sorprendido a sus compañeros, que al igual que el estaban en su límite y los cazadores solo observaban algo preocupados, pero a la vez confiados ya que si seguí presionando podrían capturar a aquellos pokemon para luego ir a atrapar a los demás que había huido.

\- ¡Son nuestros! Grito el cazador al igual que sus compañeros y ordenaron a sus pokemon a atacar con diversos ataques, al Greninja salvaje.

Los compañeros de Greninja miraron impotentes como una serie de ataques iban dirigido hacia él, lo cual al encontrarse debilitado no podría defenderse y lo más probable que no lograra sobrevivir aquello.

\- "No puedo rendirme y dejarme derrotar así de fácil". Pensó Greninja mientras en su mente aparecía imágenes de las veces que junto a su entrenador superaron cosas imposibles.

Y fue eso recuerdos que sin darse cuenta que en su posesión tenía la "Joya de las Hadas", el cual a su fuerte vínculo que Greninja tenía en esos momentos hizo que la joya emitiera un brillo y con ello activara el poder oculto de dicho artículo.

Sin que Greninja se diera cuenta, pero los demás que estaban presente se percataron fue que dicho pokemon fue envuelto de un aura de color rosa y a su vez un gran torbellino de agua lo envolvía y después de dicho suceso y que Greninja activara el "Fenómeno Lazo" lucia diferente a las otras veces que lo había usado ya que ahora su tomo de piel había cambiado al color de la "Joya de las Hadas" y antes que alguien hiciera algo Greninja utilizo el movimiento (Carantoña) contra el "Mega-Tyranitar" que era un movimiento del tipo hada y le da de lleno al pokemon rival dejándole debilitado muy débil.

Pero después del ataque Greninja cae al suelo medio inconsciente y volviendo a su estado normal.

\- Este pokemon nos hará rico. Hablo el líder de los cazadores, al observar como su pokemon con "Mega" estaba a su límite, pero estaba aún en pie.

Greninja y los demás solo miraron muy triste ya que no había escapatoria a la situación.

Pero antes que los cazadores los capturasen un rayo de color rojo sangriento fue lanzando contra los cazadores y sus pokemon que al ser tocados fueron virtualmente petrificados quedando en la posición que se encontraba. Al igual que otros pokemon.

\- ¡Pero que paso! Se preguntaron los hay presente, al igual que los demás pokemon salvajes liberados.

Fue en eso que hizo acto de presencia desde los cielos el legendario pokemon de Kalos Yveltal el cual había detenido petrificando a los cazadores y sus pokemon.

\- Al parecer acabo de llegar a tiempo. Hablo el legendario del tipo siniestro.

Greninja solo asintió y le agradeció por su ayuda.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, además Arceus me mando a que te entregue esto. Dijo Yveltal mientras dejaba caer algo al suelo cerca de Greninja.

Greninja al acercarse al objeto observa que era una piedra de color negro con un signo extraño.

\- ¿Qué es este objeto? Pregunto curioso, pero con una idea de lo que se tratara la piedra.

\- Esta piedra es la "Joya de la Oscuridad" esta joya otorga al portador adquirir la capacidad de usar todo tipos de movimientos del tipo siniestros. Explico Yveltal. – Además acabo de observar del que hiciste para defender a tus compañeros y estos pokemon. Hablo mientras los pokemon que se habían quedado a observar lo que sucedía.

\- Era mi deber aun como protector de Kalos. Explico Greninja.

\- Bueno si están dispuesto en ayudarte que te acompañen, por mi yo me retiro a proteger la región. Hablo el legendario mientras se alejaba volando hacia la lejanía.

Greninja solo se dedicó a observar como el legendario se alejaba y procedió a recoger dicha joya.

\- Al parecer tuvimos espectadores en nuestra lucha. Hablo Greninja mientras volteaba y observaban a los pokemon que se había quedado a ver la pelea.

Los pokemon que estaban de observadores se incomodaron por la mirada seria del Greninja ya que a pesar de estar presentes en la batalla no fueron a poder apoyarlos.

Mientras algunos simplemente se acercaron al pokemon ninja para pedirle unirse a su grupo que fue un Dedenne, un Bunnelby, un Scatterbug y un Litleo.

Mientras los otros pokemon restantes como un Skiddo y Pancham debatían si ir a su hogar o pedir al Greninja que les deje pertenecer a su grupo.

Y Helioptile que se encontraba dudoso de irse.

Pero después todo se acercaron y hablaron con Greninja para unirse a su grupo.

\- Queremos unirnos a tu grupo. Hablaron todos los pokemon con emociones muy diferentes.

Greninja medito sobre los pokemon que desean integrarse a su equipo y fue entonces que decidió que todo los acompañara.

\- Bueno si están dispuesto a afrontar un gran peligro que se avecina. pueden seguirme si lo desean.

Los demás pokemon solo asintieron aceptando el reto y querer superarse así mismo para demostrarse que son más fuertes.

Greninja solo enfoco una sonría mientras miraba a sus demás camaradas entre ellos a Fennekin, Chespin y los dos pokemon tipos fantasma.

Entonces Greninja indico que todos lo siguieran para poder continuar su camino y de paso descansar de esta travesía.

\- "Amigo no volveremos a ver de nuevo espero que puedas ayudarme en esta causa y juntos encontrarnos con nuestro entrenador".

Mientras mi lejos de nuestros héroes nos encontramos con dos pequeñas Fennekin que corrían juntas alejándose hacia lo más profundo del bosque mientras empezaba una llovizna en el lugar.

\- Vamos hermana no te quedes atrás. Hablo la Fennekin mientras trataba de animar a su hermana que estaba agotada después de huir de los cazadores.

Pero en un descuido una gran corriente de agua que venía, debido que el rio cercano se había desbordado provocando que la corriente se llevara a la Fennekin de pelaje gris separando así de su hermana.

\- ¡Hermana! Grito la Fennekin mientras veía con impotencia como su hermana su única familia era alejada de su lado, intento ir por ella, pero la corriente era fuerte y solo le quedo buscar un lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Mientras en un lugar del bosque más abajo.

Encontramos a una joven entrenadora que iba caminando por el bosque cerca a la cuidad Fluxus.

\- Creo que fue mala idea ir por bayas para mis pokélitos. Hablo la joven de cabellos azules llamada Miette.

Al igual que ella su pokemon un Slurpuff asentía lo afirmado por su entrenadora.

\- Oye no es para tanto, bueno talvez un poco debido a que me confié que no iba a caer un diluvio en plena noche.

\- Slu r puff (como no). Dijo en pokemon en tono de sarcasmo había veces que su entrenadora no era precavida en cosas como esto.

\- Bueno si nos apresuramos talvez lleguemos antes al centro pokemon de cuidad Fluxus. Hablo Miette mientras andaba a paso firme para salir del bosque hasta que observo como el rio que se encontraba a unos metros más arriba se había desbordado y ahora forma un camino hacia otro lado.

Miette empezó una forma de cruzar el rio que se encontraba en medio de su camino, hasta que se percató de un sonido que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

\- ¿Y que fue ese sonido? Hablo extrañada.

Su pokemon de Miette también le pareció extraño escuchar aquel sonido, dando a entender que algún pokemon salvaje se encontraba cerca.

Pero al percatarse mejor Miette se percató que había un pequeño pokemon que se encontraba en medio del rio sujetada a una rama para evitar que la corriente se lo llevaba.

Miette como pudo fue directo a tratar de salvar aquel pokemon que era un Fennekin de un color diferente a lo normal. Intento ir ella misma hacia el pokemon, pero la corriente era más fuerte y no tenía ni una soga para poder usarlo como puente para poder salvarlo.

\- Creo que no hay de otra. Dijo Miette mientras de su bolso sacaba su pokeball y liberaba a su pokemon que era un Meowstic.

\- Meowstic usa (Psíquico) y trata de atraer a ese Fennekin con nosotros. Ordeno Miette a su pokemon.

El pokemon asintió y usando toda su capacidad psíquica atrajo al Fennekin hacia ellos.

Luego de unos minutos el pequeño Fennekin de color inusual se encontraba en la orilla el cual Miette fue a revisarlo si se encontraba bien.

\- Parece que se encuentra en buen estado pero está agotado. Hablo Miette mientras seguí revisando si estaba herido o debilitado.

-Mejor me apresuro debo llevarlo al Centro Pokemon. Hablo preocupada por el pequeño Fennekin en cual procedió a cargarlo sin antes guardar a sus Pokemon.

 **… Unos momentos después…**

Luego de un largo recorrido de parte de Miette por llegar al "Centro Pokemon" de cuidad Fluxus. Y viendo que la lluvia se había calmado fue directo a su objetivo para poder curar al Pokemon que había salvado en aquel rio.

\- Enfermera Joy necesito su ayuda. Hablo un poco agotada y empapada por la lluvia Miette.

\- Buenas en que puedo ayudarla señorita. Pregunto la enfermera Joy.

\- Necesito que cure a este Pokemon. Dijo mientras mostraba al pequeño Fennekin en brazos.

\- Oh que sucedió. Pregunto preocupada al ver al estado del pequeño Pokemon.

\- Lo encontré cerca a una corriente de agua y como pude lo salve de ser arrastrado. Explico Miette.

\- Esta bien Chansey lleva a este pequeño para atenderlo ahora. Hablo la enfermera mientras entraba ella a la habitación de urgencias.

Miette se quedó expectante en la sala de espera para ver si el pokemon salvaje que ayudo se recuperase.

Al cabo de un tiempo la enfermera Joy salió de la habitación de urgencias y se dirigió hacia Miette que la esperaba.

\- Señorita Miette verdad. Pregunto la enfermera.

El ella asintió y pregunto. – Si soy yo, como se encuentra el pequeño Fennekin. Pregunto Miette.

\- Bueno en primer lugar el Fennekin que trajiste es hembra además que el color es raro de ver en esta clase de pokemon. Explico la enfermera mientras llamaba a su pokemon asistente que trae en camilla a la Fennekin salvaje.

\- Segundo ella se encuentra bien así que puede llevártelo y liberarlo en el bosque. Aconsejo la enfermera mientras se despedía de Miette y ella hacia lo mismo mientras se retiraba del "Centro Pokemon".

Una vez afuera Miette debatía en su mente si dejarlo libre o quedarse con aquella Fennekin que había ayudado. Fue entonces que se detuvo al igual que la Fennekin que la seguía para luego voltearse y agacharse en cuclillas para verla y decirle lo siguiente.

\- Fennekin no quieres venirte conmigo. Pregunto Miette mientras miraba a la pequeña pokemon. – Sé que talvez tenga una familia esperándote, pero te prometo que cuando llegues a tu última etapa evolutiva te ayudare a buscar tu hogar.

Fennekin la observo unos segundos para luego dar un salto y trato de abrazarla como agradecimiento por su ayuda y dando a entender a Miette que quería quedarse con ella.

Miette sonrió mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba su pelaje gris ya que, aunque nunca admitiera quiso tener un Fennekin como pokemon inicial.

Sonrió mientras procedió a liberar a su Fennekin y para luego presentarse a sus demás pokemon.

\- Salga amigos. Hablo Miette liberando a su Slurpuff y Meowstic.

\- Amigos les presento a Fennekin será nuestra nueva compañera ahora en adelante. Dijo Miette haciendo las presentaciones con sus pokemon el cual los tres se relacionaron con rapidez y empezaron a jugar en ese instante.

\- Bueno regresen. Hablo Miette mientras procedía a guardar a sus pokemon salvo a Fennekin ya que quería que se acostumbrada a ella así que le dejo que le acompañe su regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Mientras eso sucedía Greninja con los demás se encontraban descasando en una cueva después de la repentina tormenta, el cual se encontraba mirando la entrada de la cueva meditando tratando de encontrar la razón de lo que había sucedido como había logrado sentir este breve, pero poderoso poder sin duda es algo nuevo que talvez volviendo con su entrenador podría lograr descubrir.


	19. Capítulo 19 Las crónicas de Greninja

Capítulo 19 "Las crónicas de Greninja" "El encuentro en los pantanos"

Después de un largo viaje de dos días nuestros héroes estaban llegando a los pantanos donde Greninja se encontraría con su viejo amigo Goodra.

\- Chicos estamos cerca al hogar de mi amigo. Hablo Greninja mientras les guía por medio del pantano.

\- Espero no mancharme. Hablo Litleo.

\- No seas llorón Litleo solo es agua. Hablo Pancham.

\- Concuerdo con Pancham no creo que te debilite por un poco de agua. Dijo Skiddo.

Todo los demás asintieron por el comentario de su compañero salvo Greninja y Fennekin que ella estaba un poco pensativa de como agradecer que Greninja la haya salvado por segunda vez.

Fue en eso que de la nada un grupo de Beedrill los rodearon a todos. Y entonces todos los demás pokemon se pusieron en guardia para defenderse de este ataque, pero cuando el grupo iba a lanzarse al ataque Greninja los detuvo y les dijo.

\- Nosotros no venimos a causar pleitos vengo en busca de un amigo. hablo tratando de evitar una pelea innecesaria.

Los Beedrill se miraron entre si y fue entonces que uno se retiró del grupo hacia otro lugar, pero aun los demás estaban hay volando en su lugar para evitar que los extraños pokemon fueran a invadir el pantano su hogar.

Greninja juntos los demás también se quedaron quietos esperando lo que iba a suceder, aunque Greninja estaba confiado que vendría su amigo para ayudarles a aclarar el mal entendido.

Pasaron los minutos y no sucedía nada y todo empezaba a ponerse tenso hasta que dos figuras benianas acompañando al Beedrill. Aquellas figuras Greninja los reconoció de inmediato.

\- Que sucede aquí. Pregunto un Goodra mientras miraba a los demás pokemon hay presentes.

\- Digo lo mismo quienes son ellos y por qué están en el pantano. Hablo le pokemon Florges.

Pero en ese momento Goodra mira Greninja y lo reconoce al instante y haciendo una señal detuvo a los Beedrill para poder saludar a su amigo y camarada.

\- Greninja que sorpresa. Hablo sorprendido Goodra mientras Florges los observaba y se vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquel pokemon que resulta ser amigo de su compañero.

\- Greninja y estos pokemon. Pregunto sorprendido al ver pokemon que su entrenador no poseía en su viaje. – Y la Fennekin acaso es cría de Braixen de nuestro grupo. Pregunto dándole una sonrisa.

Fennekin se quedó pensativa de lo que quiso decir aquel pokemon tipo dragón sobre una Braixen y que era parte de su grupo de Greninja y no pudo evitar sentirse algo que por primera vez celos.

Cuando Fennekin iba a preguntar a que se refería con "cría" de su evolución. Pero Greninja se había alejado de los demás mientras el Goodra ordenaba los Beedrill que dejaron en paz a los demás pokemon ya que eran amigos de su compañero de equipo.

\- Chicos no se preocupen los Beedrill no nos atacaran y quiero que vallan entrenando mientras yo hablo un poco con mi antiguo camarada. Hablo Greninja mientras se alejaba de los demás.

Junto a ambos pokemon iba acompañando a Goodra y a su lado Florges quien le acompañaba para escuchar la charla de ambos.

Mientras los demás pokemon decidieron descansar un poco salvo algunos como Pancham y Bunnelby que decidieron entrenar para ganar experiencia en batalla.

Fennekin se encontraba pensativa de lo antes dicho por ese pokemon Goodra, ya que la tenía un poco confundía algo muy distinto empezaba a sentir en su ser.

Lejos de ahí la conversación de ambos pokemon empezaba a darse.

Greninja empezó a contarle el tiempo que estuvo como protector de la región además que debido a ello tuvo que alejarse de su entrenador para cumplir dicha función.

Además, empezó a explicarle la razón por lo cual aquellos pokemon venían acompañándole y dejándole claro el peligro que se aproxima y que solo ellos más su entrenador pueden parar dicho desastre.

\- Así que necesito que me ayudes en esto hermano solo juntos podremos vencer este peligro latente. Hablo Greninja mientras miraba el horizonte del pantano.

Tanto Goodra y Florges se sorprendieron sobre la información expuesta por Greninja nunca se esperaron que el mundo corría peligro.

\- Y cuando sucederá todo esto. Pregunto Goodra mientras Florges lo abrasaba.

\- No tengo entendido cuando. Hizo una pausa para decir lo siguiente. - Pero será muy pronto y cuando suceda ningún pokemon, humano o legendario se salvará del fin.

\- Entonces solo nos queda luchar con nuestro entrenador para frenar dicho final no. Hablo Goodra muy serio.

\- Si por eso vine a buscarte necesito que vengas conmigo. Dije Greninja muy serio. – Para poder a ser equipo.

Goodra medito un momento mientras los presentes esperaban su respuesta.

\- Me gustaría ayudarte Greninja en esto. Hizo una pausa. – Pero creo que no podré hacerlo.

Antes que Greninja digiera algo, fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Madre! Hablo alguien.

Tanto Greninja como Goodra y Florges voltearon sus miradas y observaron la presencia de otro Florges y un pequeño Goomy que acompañaba aquella pokemon.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Padre! Lo estamos buscando. Hablo aquella Florges que venía cargando al pequeño Goomy.

Greninja se sorprendió que llamaran padre a su compañero ya que el recuerda que Florges tenía una pequeña Floette que cuidaba además no recordaba otro Goomy aparte de su amigo Goodra en el pantano.

\- Hijos vámonos a ver el lado este del pantano a ver cómo van las cosas haya y dejamos a tu padre con su amigo. Hablo Florges mientras se marchaban con sus dos pequeños.

Greninja vio como Florges se alejaba con los dos pokemon que resultan ser sus hijos.

\- Si preguntas sobre Goomy si es mi cría que tuve con Florges y Florges es el Floette que ella traía con ella y hace un mes acaba de evolucionar y ella me ve como su padre.

\- Oh! Entiendo camarada, aunque me sorprende que puedas criar con ella teniendo en cuenta que son de tipos diferentes. Explico Greninja.

\- Si es algo difícil de explicar, pero por asares del destino ella pudo poner un huevo gracias al fuerte afecto que nos tenemos. Explico Goodra mientras volteaba y miraba el horizonte del todo el pantano. – Yo también me sorprendí cuando ella vino a mi ese día cargando un huevo que era correspondiente de mi especie.

\- Valla te entiendo camarada cosas así te cambian la vida. Hablo Greninja.

\- Si hermano te entiendo, pero es mejor que lo experimentas por tu propia cuenta de criar una futura vida. Dijo Goodra. – Además, tú y Braixen no tenía algo. Pregunto con curiosidad.

Greninja no respondió a la pregunta, pero dentro de el mismo sabía que entre él y Braixen había algo más que simple compañeros de batalla, pero prefirió no nublar su mente y solo respondió.

\- Solo somos amigo Goodra, además somos de huevos y tipos diferentes. Trato de desviar el tema.

\- Eso mismo pensé cuando empecé a sentir este sentimiento que los humanos expresan. Decía Goodra.

\- Entonces tienes ya una vida hecha aquí en tu hogar. Hablo Greninja.

\- Si amigo, tengo una vida hecha pero ahora vienes y me dices que debo dejar esta vida para unirme a ti y nuestro entrenador y evitar la extinción. Hablo Goodra. – Por eso tengo que negar acertar tu trato compañero.

Greninja no dijo nada, pero a sus adentro su compañero tenía razón él es un pokemon con pareja además tenía una familia, él no podía obligarlo a venir con el dejando a sus crías y su pareja.

\- bueno te entiendo amigo, no puedo obligarte. Hizo una pausa. – Pero quiero con lo consideres, necesito de tu ayuda para lo que vendrá.

Goodra no dijo nada y solo asintió y siguieron observando el horizonte. Hasta que, de un momento a otro, Greninja escucha como alguien lo llama.

\- Greninja, Greninja! Donde te encuentras. Pregunto dicha voz que resulta ser familiar para ambos pokemon.

\- Parece que llegaste a tu objetivo. Hablo el legendario tipo dragón de Kalos.

Greninja asintió y luego procedió a mostrarle las dos joyas que le otorgaron tanto Yveltal y Xerneas.

\- Excelente Greninja me alegro que hayas podido obtener dichas joyas, serán necesarias para que puedan enfrentar lo que se avecina. Explico Zygarde.

\- Pero me temo que es necesario que consigas las demás joyas que posee los demás legendarios de las demás regiones.

\- Entonces es necesario que yo valla hacia ellos para obtener dichas joyas. Pregunto Greninja a Zygarde.

El legendario solo asintió y explico que por hoy que descansara y que mañana en la mañana vendría Hoopa a este lugar para poder llevarlo a la siguiente región donde ira.

Luego de unas cuantas explicaciones más de parte de Zygarde, el pokemon decidió marcharse solo deseándole suerte en su misión.

Goodra durante toda la charla que Greninja tuvo con "Blandito" estuvo pensativo sobre qué hacer ahora ya que su amigo lo ofreció que le ayudara en esta misión de salvar el mundo. Pero al hacerlo cabía la posibilidad de que nunca volvería a su hogar.

\- Se lo que estás pensando amigo, pero solo digo que a veces para poder salvar algo muy preciado hay que hacer grandes sacrificios. Menciono Greninja.

Goodra solo asintió y procedieron a retirarse del lugar e ir de paso ver a los demás pokemon y como le iban en sus entrenamientos.

Greninja al llegar junto con su amigo observo que sus colegas habían batallado entre ellos practicando sus movimientos, dejando por consecuencia parte de la zona hecha un desastre.

Mientras eran observados por los habitantes del pantano, que observaban los enfrentamientos de los nuevos huéspedes del pantano.

\- Bueno camaradas ya regresé y veo que se lo toman muy enserio el hecho de entrenar sus ataques para lo que se vendrá. Hablo Greninja.

Los ahí presentes solo asintieron mientras Greninja los observaban, para luego proceder a explicar lo siguiente noticia.

\- Chicos quiero que entrenen mientras yo no esté aquí. Dijo Greninja mientras observaban caras de asombro de parte de los nuevos y una de sorpresa de parte de Fennekin que la miraba anonadada.

\- Verán mis amigos hace unos momentos tuve una charla con Zygarde y la importancia de que viajé con la ayuda de Hoopa a otras regiones y reunirme con los legendarios para poder recoger las "Joyas", antes de encontrarnos con quien fue mi entrenador.

\- Por ello quiero que entrene mientras no esté presente y que no se preocupen que podrán quedarse aquí a entrenar mientras yo este fuera. Explico Greninja ya dejando encargado lo que tendría que hacer los nuevos reclutas para que estén preparados para más adelante.

Los ahí presentes entendieron a la perfección las ordenes de quien consideraba como el líder del grupo formado por los hay presentes.

\- bueno puede tomarse un descanso hoy y mañana continuaran con sus entrenamientos y enfrentamientos entre ustedes. Dijo Greninja mientras procedía a retirarse y dirigirse a un lugar donde pudiera descansar un momento antes de la hora de comer.

Una vez llegado la hora de comer fueron atendidos por algunos pokemon que lugar quienes le otorgaron una buena cantidad de bayas a cada uno para que se alimentase, que fue cortesía de Goodra como una buena hospitalidad.

Una vez alimentados todos los ahí presentes y una vez ya caído la noche. Todo el grupo procedió a buscar un lugar donde poder descansar y para empezar una rutina de entrenamiento.

Greninja escogió un lugar acogedor en una de las tantas cuevas del lugar para que todo el grupo descansara cómodamente y así procedió a descansar el también para la gran travesía que tendría mañana.

Ya muy de noche en una cueva en medio del pantano se encontraba Goodra tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Eso se debía en la situación que debatía en su mente el cual no lo dejaba descansar bien, así que procedió a levantarse de su cueva sin despertar a su amada Florges y dirigirse a fuera a observar la noche en busca de alguna respuesta.

Sin que Goodra se dé cuenta Florges, se encontraba despierta y observo a su amado dirigirse fuera de la cueva y con mucha cautela fue a observarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y Goodra no podía concentrarse en una respuesta clara, hasta que de la nada su amada flor apareció.

\- Parece que algo te mantiene distante cariño. Hablo el pokemon del tipo hada.

\- Florges, si en verdad no sé qué hacer. Dijo con mucha pesadez. – Veras mi amigo quiere que yo les ayude en este asunto de salvar el mundo. Hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Y lo más probable que yo si aceptase ya no regresaría con ustedes a nuestro hogar. Hablo un poco triste Goodra.

Florges lo miro a los ojos y pudo observar un poco que en parte se encontraba triste por la decisión que tome dejar a su familia y por la otra también se encontraba la de volver a ver a su entrenador.

Por ello ella cogió sus manos e hizo que el la observara.

\- Goodra sé que no tanto te afecta la idea de dejarnos y además sé que extrañas a tu entrenador y muchas veces me he dado cuenta sobre ello. Explico Florges mientras dejaba sorprendido a Goodra sobre ello.

\- Pero cariño desde que te vi aquella vez cuando eras un pequeño y temeroso Goomy, pero luego volviste ya más madurado y en tu ultima evolución, creo que algo dentro de mí se formara y el cual una vez pasado todo el asunto de la batalla termináramos como reyes del pantano. Hablo Florges.

\- Lo que trato de decir que no importa tu decisión, pero yo siempre te apoyare como una reina a su rey en todas sus decisiones. Dijo con firmeza Florges mientras se acercaba un poco más a Goodra que lo observaba muy atento a lo que diría su amada flor de Kalos.

Y sin previo aviso terminaron compartiendo algo muy distinto a que los pokemon no era ajeno, al igual a los humanos que era el sentimiento de amar.

...Ya una vez en la mañana...

Greninja se encontraba con el resto de su equipo esperando la llegada de Hoopa para poder partir hacia la nueva región para ir en la búsqueda de las demás "Joyas".

Además de ellos estaban presentes tanto Goodra como su amada Florges y sus hijos.

\- Chicos recuerden que deben entrenar sus habilidades en especial ustedes dos. Dijo Greninja mirando a Fennekin y a Chespin los cuales asintieron.

\- Goodra sé que no quieres abandonar tu hogar. Hizo una pausa. – Pero en verdad necesito de tu ayuda y no te preocupes esperare tu respuesta cuando regresa para reencontrarnos con nuestro entrenador. Dijo mientras volteaba al horizonte donde Hoopa hacia acto de presencia.

\- Greninja, Greninja. Hablo Hoopa mientras saludaba todos los presentes.

\- Greninja debe partir a otra región.

Greninja asintió mientras esperaba que Hoopa abriera un portal con sus aros.

\- Greninja debe dirigirse a la región donde se encuentra el "Dúo Legendario". Hablo Hoopa mientras lanzaba su "Aro" el cual abrió un portal y dentro de aquel portal se observaba una pradera.

Greninja voltea a ver por última vez a sus amigos, para luego dirigirse tranquilamente hacia el portal y al cruzar ya estaba en la nueva región donde tendría que buscar a algunos legendarios y obtener las "Joyas".

\- "Aquí empieza mi aventura, pronto nos volveremos a ver". Dijo en sus pensamientos mientras partía hacia un rumbo desconocido.


End file.
